


【艾倫900】一個月的室友

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

 

傍晚時分，一名男子在廣場中央不慎跌倒受傷，膝蓋擦出一片流著藍色血液的傷口後，馬上成為公眾焦點。

 

大批記者拿著麥克風試圖訪問這名看起來似乎有些緊張，卻沒展現太多表情變化的傷患，他們非常想了解這名血液顏色不同於一般人類，外表年約二十歲出頭的年輕男子，但始終沒能從對方口中得到太多消息，直到經過半小時，一台黑色轎車緩緩停在廣場上，有名皮膚黝黑，身穿棕色風衣，具有異色瞳的高大男子踏出汽車，被採訪的仿生人瞧見對方顯然很高興。

 

在記者們快速簇擁上去，將鎂光燈聚集在他身上時，高大男子才平靜開口，「我們是仿生人。」當記者露出詫異神情，他隨即舉起右手，直接把表面的皮膚層去除，露出底下的銀白機體，而先前受傷的男子，也做出同樣舉動。

 

頓時，媒體們開始鼓譟，原本只是在旁邊圍觀的群眾也連忙把這幕記錄下來，傳送至網路平台，短短幾小時人類就明白仿生人真實存在於這世界。

 

* * *

 

 

仿生人的現身並非好事，新聞媒體因為這種原本只能在電影內看見的幻想，毫無預警下忽然轉變為現實，開始大肆報導，其中不乏對於之後仿生人行為的臆測，這行為導致某些人恐慌，他們著急要了解對於未來是否有希望，仿生人真會如電影那樣，開始展開報復，即便當初在廣場宣布身分，名為「馬庫斯」的仿生人首領極力否認，還是沒能平息風波，而人類政府在騷動開始後三天做出應對。

華倫總統主動邀請馬庫斯坐下來，在大量媒體與人類民眾注視下，藉由轉播公開讓全世界得知這次這次會談，為期二小時的時間裡，馬庫斯保證自己不會作出任何對人類帶來危害的舉動，但相對地，他也要求雙方得和平相處，華倫總統希望馬庫斯能夠有更進一步作為，最終他們達成協議，彼此交換一個具有特殊身分的居民到對方領域做文化交流，理解彼此情況，倘若時間內有一方違反規則，協議立即中止，另一方能夠無條件發起戰爭。

「你能確保我們派過去的人類安危嗎？」協議最後，華倫總統試探性地發問。

「關於這件事，我也想反問你。」馬庫斯立即回應。

隨後他們站起身，朝對方握手，在一旁守護許久的媒體隨即衝上前，拉近距離把他們的握手畫面傳播出去。

 

* * *

 

 

記者們用「劃世紀合作」來形容會談，民眾們則說這是「奇怪的利益交換」，而當時因為工作，沒有及時看見轉播，目前正在SWAT擔任隊長的艾倫，則是在透過手機得知消息後，馬上把螢幕關閉。

「簡直莫名其妙！」

自從得知仿生人蹤跡起，艾倫就期盼事情能盡快結束，他無法忍受每天打開電視就看見相關報導，各家電視台開始製作一系列專題，就連電影台也跟風重播關於仿生人的戲劇。他認為自己總有天會徹底發瘋，端起機槍跑到某個仿生人面前，毫不猶豫把對方掃射致死。

當然，這是幻想，充其量是腦海中的虛構場面，倘若他真因為心情沮喪就找人開槍，早就在20歲那年被關入監獄，最後老死在裡面。

但他還是不喜歡仿生人，在艾倫眼中，仿生人不過是外表近似於血肉之軀的機器，當馬庫斯前往廣場公開身分前，他曾仔細看過被媒體採訪，保持安靜的仿生人，艾倫沒能從對方眼中瞧見屬於人類的神情，而他腿上的傷口，甚至無須特別治療，只是貼張外表像膠帶的東西就能痊癒。

艾倫感到不寒而慄，即使過去早就透過電視媒體得知仿生人大致上模樣，但當科幻成為現實，娛樂頓時成了夢魘，他開始憂慮未來是否需要面對更多關於仿生人問題，此時，手機傳來的訊息打斷思考，他皺起眉頭，撈起放置於桌面上的手機查看。

_ SWAT來了一名重要成員，請盡速前往迎接。 _

「新成員？」他有些疑惑，SWAT已經有段時間沒新隊員加入了，上次之所以要特地歡迎，是因為某個官員兒子加入，但不到一個月就喊著太累，並主動離開，艾倫搖搖頭，他可不希望這次又是被寵壞的死小鬼，即使這樣，盡職的他還是把手機放好，到房間更換衣物，驅車前往基地。

 

* * *

 

 

路上艾倫推測過各種可能性，某位企業家後代、親戚，來自其他機構的探員，剛結束臥底身分的警官，但無論如何，都料想不到會是現在這樣，他怒視著此時就站在自己長官旁邊，身穿一件白色高領制服，擁有灰藍色眼眸的年輕「人」，甚至要艾倫這麼說都很困難，那傢伙額角閃著湛藍的LED過於刺眼，導致他想當場轉身而去。

「我是RK900。」依稀中，艾倫聽見對方這麼開口。

站在他旁邊一起聽長官宣布消息的其他隊員，忍不住舉手提問。

「我們這邊沒有提供房間給機器人。」其他人因為這句話扭過去偷笑，就連艾倫也勾起嘴角，但RK900顯然不在乎。

「只要隨便給我一個地方就能待機。」他平靜說著這句話。

_ 待機？ _ 艾倫打量起眼前仿生人， _ 他還真當自己是機器呀。 _

「為什麼要在太陽穴裝一顆LED，先前上新聞的兩名仿生人都沒有LED。」此時，另一個人發問。

「這是為了要方便人類辨識仿生人情緒，藍色是平靜，黃色有些慌張，紅色則是情緒激動。」RK900輕鬆解釋。

_ 剛才他的燈都是藍色， _ 艾倫在內心呢喃，顯然第一個帶有貶低意思的問題完全沒構成困擾，透過視線餘角，他瞧見方才提問的男子咬牙切齒。

「那麼你挑選SWAT的理由又是什麼？」這問題促使艾倫豎起耳朵，仔細傾聽。

「想知道你們的工作細節，試圖從中精進自己。」仿生人的答覆方式，讓艾倫思緒頓時退回學生時代，聽著高材生在講台上敘述著讓人想睡的內容。

「到DPD不也可以，而且還能更加接近普通市民。」有人指出。

「確實，」RK900的目光朝SWAT成員掃射過去，緩緩說著，「但你們對於仿生人的接受程度較高。」

大家開始吵鬧，許多人發出「最好是啦。」「你聽誰說的？」「別擅作主張。」的抱怨，隨後他們的長官用力呼喊，並拍手要眾人將注意力放在他身上，熟知SWAT準則的成員們，自然不敢違反命令，乖乖靜下來聆聽。

「從今天開始，RK900會在這邊與你們工作一個月，記住，別做出會影響到仿生和人類社會關係的行為，現在原地解散！」話音剛落，大家就一哄而散，正要回自己座位的艾倫，忽然被他的長官叫住，他停下腳步，順著聲音探去。

他的中年上司推動RK900背脊，並要艾倫往前走一些，「你們是未來搭檔，請好好相處。」此時的藍眼仿生人朝艾倫伸出右手等待，即便有千百個不甘願，非常想當場拒絕，但艾倫還是壓抑住不滿，抬起左臂，接受這份好意。

「請多指教。」RK900溫和說道。

「你也是。」艾倫用經過專業訓練的口吻，以不帶太多情感的嗓音回應。

 

* * *

 

 

「你知道我們的工作有多危險嗎？」攻堅以前，艾倫扭過頭詢問站在他身旁，等待攻擊指令的RK900。

仿生人的LED轉動半圈，不到一秒就做出回應，「這是協議之一，我必須幫助你們執行任務，否則無法待在SWAT。」

艾倫搖搖頭，推開想跟對方爭辯的念頭，此時的RK900甚至沒有穿防彈衣，維持那件白色制服就匆忙跟隨接獲命令的隊員們搭上車。

艾倫打量著RK900額角那顆打從抵達這棟建築物外，就呈現湛藍色的LED， _ 毫無警覺心的傢伙。 _ 但他沒任何思緒去顧慮對方安危，瞬間就恢復平常的專業模樣，朝唇邊的麥克風呼喊，「行動！」

大量手拿烏茲，身穿防彈衣的成員們紛紛跑向建築物，艾倫也緊隨其後，RK900就跑在他身邊，第一名敵人剛出現，艾倫馬上扣下扳機，幾秒後又有數名埋伏在暗處的恐怖份子拿著槍枝衝出。

「該死！」他低聲咒罵，這數量導致他無法及時應付，在艾倫尚未來得及做出反應，一旁的RK900就往前方奔跑，某個恐怖份子扣下扳機，子彈順著RK900的手臂劃過，帶出一道流著藍色鮮血的傷痕，這並未對仿生人行動帶來任何影響，他依然直線往前衝，開槍的殺手顯然因此愣住，下一秒，RK900轉動身軀，抬起右側大腿，對準恐怖份子的臉踢去。

男子被直接踢暈，其他二個人連忙把雙手高舉，做出投降姿態，艾倫則是端著烏茲，跑過去避免他們有進一步動作。

「隊長，我把整棟建築物掃描過了，其他人都被順利捕獲，沒有任何敵人脫逃。」忽然，耳邊傳來RK900有些機械式的聲音，艾倫稍稍閉起眼睛，等待三名恐怖份子都被帶走才轉過頭，冷漠地對RK900表示。

「很高興你的協助，但你不是SWAT的隊員，不要隨意稱呼我為『隊長』。」他一說完，RK900的LED就大幅轉動，顏色從原先的水藍轉為亮黃，但僅有瞬間，時間短暫到艾倫認為是眼花，他用力眨眼，眼皮再度開啟時，LED已經恢復原先模樣。

「沒問題。」RK900把雙手貼在身軀兩側，平靜回應。

艾倫直接轉身，跟隨SWAT成員們離去，沒有繼續理會被他扔在身後的RK900。

 

* * *

 

 

「為什麼要讓他跟我住，就算只有一個月，我也不想每天跟他大眼瞪小眼，雖然基地確實沒多餘房間，但他早上時說過只要留個地方待機就好，非得要我負責處理他的生活起居嗎？」他對著鏡子呼喊，當然，只是鏡子，他的汽車後照鏡，就算內心有千百個不願意，深知內部規則的艾倫仍舊不敢違抗指令。

就在艾倫即將收拾物品返家前，從手機接獲一條消息，他的長官希望RK900前來SWAT期間，暫時都跟他住，原因單純是基地裡沒有提供給仿生人住的房間，以及他過去又有暫時收留沒能找到租屋處的新隊員經驗，此外身為隊長的艾倫向來具有責任感，讓他相當放心。當下艾倫沒有多說什麼，只是把視線自螢幕轉移到正在傳送任務報告的RK900，不少人窩在旁邊，看著仿生人褪除手指皮膚層，在沒有接觸鍵盤情況裡上傳資料，同時向一些提及疑惑的隊員，解釋出任務時自己做了些什麼，進來不到一天，RK900瞬間就成為風雲人物。

艾倫有些惱火，這情況實際上不比某官員的兒子，透過關係進來SWAT好多少，但他還是站起身，緩緩走到RK900身邊。

「該回去了。」他冷淡表示。

RK900沒有馬上答覆，幾秒後才把手指自電腦螢幕移開，讓人工皮膚重新蓋過銀白機體，扭頭用灰藍色眼睛跟艾倫的碧綠四目相交。

「匯報結束，我們可以下班。」他的口吻跟艾倫沒差多少，簡直像是刻意模仿男子口吻，但人類隊長不怎麼在意，只是當他轉身，正要與RK900離開時，旁邊傳來某人說話聲。

「不愧是隊長，第一天就跟他同居。」他完全沒做出反應，甚至連別過頭找尋聲音來源處的力氣都省去，頭也不回踏出基地，身後傳來急促腳步聲，當艾倫拉開車門，坐在駕駛座，另一頭連接副駕駛座的門跟著敞開，RK900也坐上車，艾倫在此時瞄到仿生人額角LED竟然轉至黃色。

「沒想到你居然會在意那句話。」他喃喃評論道，語氣中夾雜幾分嘲諷。

「不，我並非因為剛才言論，而是，」RK900轉過頭，面對著艾倫，「我掃描過所有人情緒反應，SWAT裡沒有人是真心對我好，當然，其中也包含……」他停頓幾秒，眨眨眼，LED快速轉動，顏色有瞬間轉紅，緊接著藍眼仿生人重新睜開雙眼，臉部稍微撇開，似乎在躲避艾倫目光，他用比平時還要小的聲音說出答案，「你。」

艾倫搖搖頭，伸手探進制服口袋，從裡頭取出車鑰匙，一把插進鎖孔並轉動，順利啟動車子，「那當然，」他甚至沒任何停頓，直接就講述這句話，「沒有人有必要對一個剛認識不滿一天的傢伙敞開心胸，更何況對方連人類都不是。」

也許RK900會因此感到失望，但艾倫本就是這種人，若非長官下達指示，他連眼前的仿生人都不想理會，也許這正是人類天性，對於未知事物多少心存芥蒂，直到遭遇某個契機才有所改變。

他轉動方向盤，把車子開離停車場，帶著這名自己暫時還不想多了解的「室友」回到家中。

* * *

 

 

「歡迎光臨艾倫家。」他以平淡無奇、沒有多加裝飾的語氣介紹，同時推開家門，領著RK900帶進這棟未來一個月都要居住的屋子。

仿生人拎著行李箱，踏進內部，神情沒絲毫變化，艾倫看著RK900視線環繞過周遭，試圖要看清客廳擺設，他不禁提醒對方。

「你不該花太多時間在這種事情上，待會我就要睡了，如果沒其他事，東西放一放立刻——休息。」他在內心用瞬間思索究竟該說「睡覺」還是「待機」，最終選擇中性的「休息」一詞。

「我還有件事需要做，一旦處理完就能進入待機。」艾倫替自己感到後悔，誰知道RK900會主動修改詞彙。

「你還有什麼要忙的？」他將雙臂交叉在胸前，沒好氣地詢問。

RK900把白色制服脫下，並抬起手臂，指著上方其中一塊皮膚，「這個。」

艾倫了解那是出任務時仿生人中彈的位置，他疑惑地走過去，湊近那塊已經被貼上人工皮膚的傷口，此時，他才發現傷口再度裂開，些許藍色液體從隙縫流淌出來。

「我還以為你的傷已經痊癒。」他指出疑惑。

「人工皮只能勉強撐住一段時間，其作用類似於人類的OK繃，」RK900拉住皮膚色塑膠布往後推，讓傷口徹底顯現出來，隨後抬頭注視艾倫，「我需要你的協助。」

「協助？」他沒有直接凝視仿生人，而是瞪著此時因為白天東奔西跑，又裂開些許的傷痕。

「請幫我從行李箱裡拿釱過來。」RK900說話神情幾乎沒有絲毫忍痛跡象，要不是瞧見額角LED整個轉紅，艾倫肯定會認為情況並不嚴重。

「釱？」他隨即把視線落到對方眼睛上。

「抱歉，我應該說明清楚，就是裝有藍色液體，外包裝很像點滴袋的東西，我現在需要壓住傷口，好讓自己把上頭附的管子接好。」仿生人輕鬆解釋。

本想多問細節的艾倫，無聲嘆氣，轉身走向放在客廳另一邊的行李箱，從裡面輕易找出釱，嚴格說起來，裡頭放置的物品原本就只有釱，沒有任何替換衣物，隨身用品，似乎RK900無須擔心日常生活上的問題，當他一把釱交給仿生人，忍不住提問。

「你連衣服都不用換？」他不禁皺眉，表現出不悅。

「仿生人沒有在換衣服的，」話音剛落，他就因為艾倫的厭惡神情趕緊補充，「我們的衣服有經過特別處理，所有仿生人只需穿固定一套，但系統每天會在待機時間自動跟衣服搭配，啟動清洗功能，在不接觸水的情形下將髒污驅趕，同時除臭。」

「這消息最好別讓人類社會的洗衣業者知道，否則他們會大發雷霆，拒絕與仿生人有太多接觸。」艾倫隨口表示。

「好的，我了解。」RK900溫和應對，艾倫留意到雙方談話期間，藍眼仿生人的LED轉動幾次，他認為其中必有蹊蹺，但不想費心思詢問，只是看著眼前的仿生人用單手俐落解開包裝，把連接著袋子的塑膠管直接推到傷口上連結，看著藍色液體逐漸被吸進RK900身體內部。

「每次受傷都要這樣處理？」他詢問。

「沒錯，」RK900點頭，「所有仿生人體內都得藉由這種名為釱的藍色液體維持運轉動力，活動時釱會逐漸流失，每天我都固定要喝一袋釱，倘若像今天碰到緊急情況，不慎造成身體受傷，就需要直接從傷口處補充，藉此讓系統有足夠能量修復皮膚裂痕。」

「聽起來很像血。」這是艾倫最先想到的事情。

「艾倫先生，這 **本來** 就是仿生人的血。」男子有種異樣感，雖然表面上RK900答覆時口吻沒特殊之處，LED也維持在藍光，但他就是認為對方是在指責，提醒他別把仿生人視為某種特殊生物，他抽動嘴唇，嘗試要辯解些什麼，但嘴唇一開啟，尚未真正說話，睡意就迅速湧上來，令他打起巨大呵欠。

「我認為你應該先去休息。」這句跟隨在呵欠聲之後的字句，不同於方才告知，此時的RK900，似乎柔和許多，即便LED跟口吻還是沒特別變化，艾倫感到懷疑，當然，這只是略為推敲，需要進一步分析才能有真正答案，但他仍舊不想花太多功夫在仿生人身上，所以迅速轉身遠離新室友。

「我家沒有客房，晚點你忙完自己找地方睡。」他在回自己房間前這麼說道。

「沒問題。」RK900的聲音自後方傳來，他只是搖頭，伸手把房門帶上，用木門阻隔自己與仿生人。

這天，他沒有鎖門，平時總是會在睡前把房門上鎖的艾倫，竟然破天荒停止這行為，雖說是考量到長官希望他照顧好RK900才這樣做，但內心卻有另一個聲音，重複著離開SWAT前，鑽入耳際的聲響。

_ 不愧是隊長，第一天就跟他同居。 _

「只是因為命令。」他朝房間窗外惱怒說道，拉起被子蓋過身軀，緩緩進入夢鄉。

 

* * *

 

 

RK900沿著數據來到一片寬敞空地，這裡屬於雲端空間，幾秒後，另一側出現某個長相與他完全相同，但制服樣式與顏色不同，眼睛虹膜則是呈現琥珀色的仿生人。

「進度如何？」另一名仿生人詢問他。

「算很順利，就如預測般那樣，SWAT的隊長，還有其他人類們雖然不喜歡我，但還是按照指示與我合作。」RK900回答。

「我這邊也是，DPD派來的副隊長即便有諸多不滿，還是願意待下來。」另一名仿生人說。

「看起來似乎沒什麼問題。」RK900點點頭，琥珀色眼睛的仿生人留意到他眼睛閃過一絲異樣。

「你似乎有些疑惑。」他指出。

「康納，」RK900別過頭，專注望著另一名被稱為「康納」的仿生人，「你能幫我詢問目前被派過去的人類副隊長，『同居』這詞對於他們來說，有什麼意義嗎？」

康納的LED轉動，快速把要求記錄下來，「Got it！」

RK900點點頭，但當他要結束連接，回到現實世界前，「奈斯，」康納叫住他，藍眼仿生人停下角度，等待回應，「如果真的感到不舒適，隨時都能結束計畫。」

「放心好了，我沒問題。」他咧嘴一笑，閉上雙眼重新順著數據海溜回現實。

目前時間已經過半夜12點，他把目光偏轉，移動至艾倫房門前，他無從得知未來會如何，只能期盼能在一個月內如馬庫斯計畫的那樣順利進行。

 


	2. Chapter 2

艾倫沒有聽見熟悉的聲音，平日早晨，他總是會被放置於床頭櫃的手機鬧鐘喚醒，這天卻格外安靜，他想醒來，但同時卻又顧忌也許只是生理時鐘沒調好，導致他的身體提早清醒，貿然起床只會讓身體沒能獲得適當休息，但當他想繼續睡的時候，感覺到一陣晃動。

 

那並非地震，床鋪跟周遭環境並未跟著搖晃，唯一受到影響的僅有他本人，艾倫皺起眉頭，緩緩撐開眼皮，他的視線迅速焦距，落到站在床邊，伸手持續喚醒他的傢伙。

 

_ RK900。 _

 

「為什麼要把我搖醒？」他有些惱火地詢問。

 

「艾倫先生，現在距離上班時間還有一個半小時，我留意到你的手機壞掉，因此便前來把你叫醒。」仿生人溫和解釋，艾倫伸手撈起床頭櫃上的手機，螢幕一片漆黑，他觸碰按鈕幾下但都無果，手機還是沒畫面，RK900並未撒謊，這讓他收起怒火，扭頭凝視RK900。

 

「謝謝。」

 

「不客氣。」RK900嘴角稍稍勾起，LED旋轉半圈，顯然很高興，艾倫沒有多加理會，但就在他要拉開被子離開床舖前，察覺到有股味道飄散在空氣中。

 

「這是什麼？」他抽抽鼻子。

 

「早餐，是我替你準備的餐點。」仿生人眨著淡藍眼睛解釋，艾倫頓時愣住，詫異地盯著RK900瞧，後者見狀急忙補充，「我根據自己系統內裝載的訊息，得知一頓美味早餐能幫助人類保持當天精神，所以才簡單烹調出一些菜色讓你能享用。」

 

艾倫低頭用手指揉著腦袋，「你哪來的食材？」早就習慣上班時去SWAT基地附近用餐的艾倫，家中冰箱只有放幾支酒，根本沒有任何蔬菜與肉。

 

「去買的，放心，是耶利哥給予我的支援，他們有提供資金讓我得以在底特律度過一個月。」艾倫清楚對方口中的「耶利哥」，就是仿生人國度，他並不清楚一個遠離塵囂，連食物都不需要的族群怎麼弄來人類貨幣，但RK900顯然會遵守規矩，用正當方式買進所需物品。

 

大量疑惑塞滿艾倫腦袋，但他還得在一小時後開車前往SWAT，現階段沒閒暇功夫去理會背後原因，他隨即離開床舖，帶動身軀踏進浴室。

 

* * *

 

 

「你不會認為這樣很怪嗎？」艾倫低頭瞪著仿生人端到他面前，冒出香氣的培根夾蛋，濃郁氣息讓他感覺更加飢餓，但SWAT隊長仍舊忍不住發問。

「我為什麼要認為古怪？」RK900坐在餐桌另一頭，好奇反問。

「就是幫我準備早餐這件事。」他叉起培根說著。

「並不會，我從系統內得知，這樣做能幫助增進彼此關係。」RK900平靜指稱。

「增進關係？我們昨天才剛認識，連彼此都還不熟，你為什麼會認為這樣做有用。」他早該預料到仿生人親自幫他準備早餐，原因不如表面上單純。

「也許吧，但我得嘗試不同做法。」仿生人解釋。

艾倫把培根放入嘴裡咀嚼，接著拿起RK900準備的餐巾紙擦拭嘴角，「我直接告訴你好了，」他說，RK900眼睛睜大一些，LED快速旋轉著，「這方法沒用。」

「對不起。」仿生人的藍眼睛整個垂下來，神情失落許多，艾倫感覺到有些歉意，但不曉得該如何開口，他並非是厭惡有人幫自己做早餐，單純是這行為來的過於突然，習慣做事維持相同順序的他，一時之間無法招架，或許這做法很無情，但也只是聲明自己不是隨意就能裝熟、攀關係的人。

在用餐結束前雙方都沒交談，艾倫一度以為他們會維持沉默到抵達SWAT，誰知道當他要把盤子拿去廚房清洗時，RK900走了過來，試圖要把盤子接走，同時簡略提及。

「昨天很謝謝你。」

「你是指我睡前幫你拿藍血的部分？」他詢問，RK900無聲點頭，艾倫搖著腦袋，「很好，下回請當場表達感激。」

「沒問題。」仿生人訴說著，並接走盤子，進入廚房內。

他打量著RK900背影，先是早晨被叫醒，接著又發生吃下對方準備的早餐，仿生人還為昨晚事情致謝，艾倫不禁懷疑究竟這場為期一個月的協議，背後埋藏著什麼目的。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 「唷，小倆口來上班了！」 _

剛踏進SWAT，熟悉的聲音就傳來，這跟前一天在離開前，攪亂思緒的傢伙相同，幾個人因為這句話，紛紛把視線落在艾倫跟跟隨在他身後的RK900身上，但他們不敢發言，只能觀察兩名成為焦點，露出冷冽目光的人機組合。

RK900往前靠近艾倫，把手掌擱在唇邊，壓低聲音告知，「我能幫你查清楚是誰講的。」

「不需要，」SWAT隊長直接拒絕，「反正你也只待一個月。」

從眼光餘角，他瞧見RK900的LED轉為黃色， _ 有什麼不對？ _ 他只是說出事實，一個早就制定好，不會有所改變的答案。

他們一路來到艾倫的辦公室，內部只有放置一張椅子，當艾倫剛坐好，準備進行一天工作，RK900就開口了，「我能幫助你事半功倍。」

「這是我的工作。」艾倫聲稱。

「但我是來協助你的。」RK900表示。

艾倫不禁打量起那名站在桌邊，專注等待他下達指示的仿生人。

「我還以為你會自行動手。」他指出。

「但我並 **不隸屬** 於SAWT，艾倫先生，我得徵求同意。」倘若換成人類，說出這段話時必然染上些許憂傷，正因為是仿生人，才能平靜敘述自己被排除在外的事實。

「那好吧，讓我瞧瞧你能幫上什麼，但如果又把自己弄到跟昨天一樣受傷，我也不會予以協助。」他把話很清楚，拒絕跟仿生人有太多接觸，避免那個刻意戲弄他的人，在無意中達成目的。

RK900隨即用手接觸艾倫桌面上的電腦螢幕，如先前看過的那樣褪除皮膚層，開始記錄重要訊息，LED在此期間快速轉變色彩，但臉部沒有任何變化，艾倫皺著眉頭，仔細觀察這幕，他有些好奇究竟RK900瞧見什麼，根據仿生人LED三種顏色代表含意，紅與黃肯定是意味著他看到不堪入目的內容，不到十秒，RK900就眨眨眼，把手從螢幕挪開，LED重新轉回平靜的湛藍。

「我已經把需要的資訊輸入系統內部。」他說。

「根據我收到的消息，中午前必須前往市政廳，保護市長安全。」艾倫說出今日任務內容。

「大約一小時前，有人在社群網站說自己想暗殺市長，我已經根據IP搜尋到正確位置。」RK900指出。

「但這種人數量原本就很多，SWAT不可能因為區區一條訊息，就隨意跑去抓人。」艾倫用手掐住下巴回應。

「我可以，」話音剛落，RK900的LED再度轉動，不出一秒就結束搜索，「我從IP探查，發現是在一棟位於市政府附近的破舊房子，內部放了大量槍枝與子彈，牆壁貼了關於市政廳報導，還有一張市長照片，上頭滿是彈孔，艾倫先生，看來對方確實要對市長不利。」也許是有特地模擬人類情緒反應，RK900語調壓低許多，讓氣氛緊張幾分。

「但為什麼我完全沒收到消息，就算是一小時，接收訊息的速度也不可能緩慢成這樣……」在這資訊時代，就算是數秒鐘以前的事情，網路也能傳開，沒道理SWAT會一無所知。

「對方是把消息傳到私密群組，由於消息沒有公開，外界才無從得知。」RK900立刻說明。

「那麼你又是從何得知的？」艾倫趕緊詢問，仿生人淡淡微笑。

「抱歉，恕我無法解釋，但這就是我能來協助SWAT的理由。」

「如果消息只有少數幾個人知道，特地增加保護措施會很可疑，犯人還會率先烙跑。」SAWT隊長感到苦惱，就在這時，仿生人提出一個辦法。

「請交給我。」

艾倫猛然把視線落到對方的藍眼睛上。

「你！難不成你要隻身前往？」他遲疑地詢問。

  
「犯人除了市長訊息，還有關於SWAT成員資料，當然，這也包含你，艾倫先生，在他知道你是誰的情形下，最好別出現在我身邊，交給我這位本來就不是內部成員的仿生人前往，他自然會放鬆警戒，出現在方便狙擊市長的高樓上，屆時，我就能偷襲他。」RK900冷靜解釋計畫，艾倫則是直直勾著對方的臉。

「切勿忘記，我不想看見你又受傷，光是回想為了治療，就得親眼目睹傷口插進一根巨大塑膠管，就讓我不寒而慄。」艾倫身軀有些顫抖，他卻無法理解究竟是不想回想仿生人療傷過程，抑或是單純憂慮對方因為魯莽，弄到見血。

「當然，我非常清楚。」仿生人輕眨灰藍眼睛，在艾倫暫時把頭低下來時，LED有瞬間切換成紅色，但正專注於思考的SWAT隊長，並未留意到這點。

基於事情特殊程度，艾倫並不打算讓長官得知這件事，他私下與RK900做好計畫，待中午市長於市政廳前廣場演講期間，仿生人盡可能從最有可能的地點找尋可疑分子。

「艾倫先生，我可以把犯人照片傳給你看。」期間，RK900這麼表示。

「不，我認為這樣做不妥，」艾倫謹慎地把視線瞥向門口處，「全SWAT沒有任何人收到消息，倘若我是唯一得知罪犯長相的，必然會導致你受牽連，別忘記仿生人與人類方的協議內容。」

RK900嘴唇抽動，似乎想說些什麼，但艾倫只是推動對方肩膀。

「總之，按照我們所說的進行，要是有危險就直接打電話給我，或轉身逃跑，別逞搶。」他發現自己態度比起前一天，甚至於稍早剛抵達SWAT時，明顯放軟許多，艾倫推測大概是顧慮到任務的危險程度，不願造成仿生人恐慌緣故。

藍眼仿生人堅定點頭，「放心交給我吧。」

當手機接收到訊息，要他們出發前往市政廳後，艾倫神情頓時嚴肅許多，換成工作時的撲克臉。

「現在就走。」他告知。

RK900不發一語，安靜跟隨他離開辦公室。

* * *

 

 

艾倫看似專注盯著講台對準麥克風口沫橫飛的矮小市長，但視線卻不斷落到周遭建築物間。

根據他與RK900討論結果，市政廳附近共有三棟大樓可能是正確狙擊地點，基於沒能在犯人房間裡瞧見詳細計畫書，仿生人只能親自走一趟，市長演講共持續十分鐘，若要走訪三座建築物，這段時間過於短暫，但至少能跑兩處地點，艾倫認定兇手會挑在演講結束，群眾開始歡呼，氣氛鼓譟到最高點時開槍。

「我們的時間非常緊湊。」分開前，他特別提醒。

「還是有機率阻擋。」RK900請他務必放心。

即便歷史上發生過無數起暗殺政治人物事件，他們並非有辦法阻止這場憾事，但在自己清楚即將發生情形裡，卻為了避嫌，唯一能依賴對象僅有剛認識不久的仿生人，這點讓他感覺很嘔，此時耳機傳來震動，他趕緊接聽訊息。

「我在這邊沒看見任何人。」耳機另一頭傳來RK900的聲音。

「目前演講時間已經快超過一半了，我們時間不多。」艾倫壓低聲音告知。

「艾倫先生，我目前站在市政廳正對面的高樓上，從這邊下去最快也要三分鐘，另外兩棟分別落在東跟南邊，沒有太多時間抉擇，也許，我們可能失敗……」RK900的口吻竟然出現近似於「沮喪」的語氣，艾倫深呼吸，迅速回答。

「去東邊的大樓，就算失敗，我也不會責怪你。」

「艾倫先生……」仿生人顯然傻住了。

「快，動作快！」他不禁拔高聲音，耳邊傳來一陣風聲，SWAT隊長得知仿生人能夠直接用系統打電話，RK900正保持通話，並快速奔跑，強風與跑步聲充斥在耳邊，讓艾倫產生自己也在現場，跟隨仿生人與時間賽跑的錯覺，約莫四分鐘後，他聽見在樓梯間挪動，急忙往上跑的聲響，最後則是用力推動鐵門——

「SWAT！」RK900顯然是反射性講述這句話的，空氣傳來一陣寂靜，艾倫原以為事情就落幕，忽然，有顆子彈直線飛向舞台上的市長，在艾倫沒能看清前，就瞧見子彈落在講台前方，在具有百年歷史的木板上鑽出彈孔，方向完全偏離，但卻沒有新的子彈被擊發！

艾倫猛然吃開喉嚨，對準麥克風呼喊，「RK900！」

「我沒事。」耳邊傳來伴隨某人高喊「我要殺了他！」「這個害我失業的男人應該被殺死！」「放開我！」聲響，就算仿生人沒有說明情況，艾倫也能聽出答案。

「你救了市長一命。」他淡淡表示。

「沒什麼。」RK900平靜回答。

 

* * *

 

 

他們成功把意圖暗殺市長的兇手逮捕，之後RK900成為眾人焦點，不少成員詢問他是如何知道這件事的，還有些人詢問仿生人是否有受傷，原本RK900想表明艾倫也有負責擬定計畫，但站在人群外圍的SWAT隊長卻用手勢告知對方別講出來。

當人群散去，艾倫帶領RK900暫時到停車場稍坐消息。

「艾倫先生，你不喜歡成為眾人焦點？」RK900疑惑詢問。

「還好，」艾倫倚靠自己的車邊，任由細雨落在身上，「我早就被大家稱讚過好幾次了，主要是這回情況特殊，」他把視線瞥向仿生人裝滿不解的雙眸，「下次最好別讓太多人知道這種沒有紀錄在電腦裡的消息。」

RK900沉默幾秒，最終安靜呢喃，「非常抱歉造成你的困擾。」

「別把時間浪費在這種行為上，」艾倫惱怒地說，並在隨後接著指出，「話說回來，你似乎很熟練，相當清楚自己能夠替SWAT做些什麼。」

「那是因為……」RK900稍微停頓，等待人類留意到他的模樣，才接著講述下去，「仿生人本來就是為了服務人類，才被製造出來的。」

艾倫頓時傻住，腦海中出現諸多關於描述仿生人被製造，最後發展出智慧，選擇背叛人類的作品，RK900動作很快，迅速在此時接著回答，「但我們從未想過要反抗人類。」

「請說明清楚，究竟是什麼情況？」艾倫試圖讓自己冷靜下來，逐漸加大的雨勢，加上RK900的專注神情，有效讓他冷靜許多。

「我們最好換到車上聊，艾倫先生，這種天氣站在外面容易感冒。」仿生人提醒道，艾倫從口袋取出鑰匙，打開車門跨入後座，RK900跟隨他上車，同時把門關好，待他們就定位，幾滴雨水順著仿生人睫毛滑落，撞擊至汽車地毯，RK900開始訴說著。

「就如歷史上曾經拍攝、撰寫的幻想故事般，仿生人最初是在一間實驗室被製造出來，並打算大量生產， 協助人類工作的。」他的口吻沒有飽含一絲緊張，彷彿自己只是在描述類似於早餐吃了些什麼這種芝麻綠豆大的事情。

「那為什麼最後你們會遠離人煙，跑去建立屬於自己的王國。」艾倫拋出疑問，RK900順著男子的聲音，撇過頭，凝視著對方。

「自由。」這個簡單詞彙，直接讓艾倫大概了解背後因素。

「是因為仿生人盼望能夠擁有屬於決定自身價值的權利，但卻被狠心拒絕，才會選擇掉頭離開？」他說出推論，仿生人安靜點頭。

「情況確實如此，頭一個覺醒的仿生人，得知自己不過是人類的工具，隨時都有可能被拋棄，恐懼頓時佔據系統，最終，她悄悄把其他原本還在待機的仿生人喚醒，並攜帶大量關於製造仿生人的藍圖、材料與機械，遠離實驗室，在荒郊野外透過手邊材料，逐步製造大批同伴，開創耶利哥。」

「我不懂，」艾倫皺眉，「就算藍圖跟材料都被帶走，但工程師還是有辦法研發出新的仿生人不是。」

只見RK900勾起嘴角，「那是因為釱也被一併帶離。」

「那不正是維持仿生人運作，昨晚你輸進身體的藍色液體嗎？」艾倫感到詫異，眼前的仿生人安靜點頭。

「原諒我無法透漏太多訊息，但釱不是天然產物，而是只能借助人工製造，由於仿生人已經把製造器材拿走，人類無法自行生產釱，因此仿生人頓時在人類社會絕跡。」

「直到仿生人再度因為廣場插曲，出現在世人面前。」SWAT緩緩表示。

「你會認為背後夾雜著陰謀嗎？」RK900不禁詢問。

「這點連我自己都無法說清，」艾倫把雙臂抱在胸前，「我確實無法理解隱居多年的仿生人，主動顯露身分，並試圖與人類交涉原因，但你有幫助到我。」

仿生人的LED快速旋轉，RK900眨了幾下眼睛，死命盯著艾倫不放，後者則是繼續講下去。

「即使如此，一旦讓我得知你圖謀不軌，那麼也請接受我將槍口對準你的額頭，毫不留情扣下扳機。」他提出警告。

「艾倫先生，請你儘管放心，我不會背叛你。」他真誠告知。

SWAT隊長瞥了眼仿生人，「最好說到做到。」

RK900沒有做出回應，艾倫搖搖頭，伸手拉開車門，「下班時間還沒到，別想在這邊繼續偷懶。」

仿生人隨即起身，跟著離開汽車，宛如一隻大型犬奔跑過去。

 

* * *

 

 

「奈斯！」奈斯甚至還沒完全反應過來，就聽見另一名仿生人在高聲呼喊，他眨眨眼，順著聲音來源探去，只見康納坐在一張桌子旁，開心暢飲藍血，他好奇地走過去，撈起還沒被拆封的血袋。

「什麼事讓你這麼高興？」他把塑膠吸管湊近嘴唇詢問。

「就是關於你昨天要我問的事情。」康納高喊，「那是人類情侶間才會有的行為！」

奈斯的LED快速轉動，一抹相當輕微的色調浮現在雙頰，他有些緊張，但還是試圖發問。

「你—你確定嗎？」

康納稍稍歪頭，燈環轉動大約半圈，顯然是從系統裡搜尋資料，經過數秒他咧嘴一笑。

「千真萬確。」

「但我跟SWAT隊長昨天才認識……」奈斯整個腦袋不禁往下垂，似乎很煩惱，康納則是冷靜追問。

「那句話應該不是他本人對你說的吧。」

藍眼仿生人點頭證實，「沒錯，是他的同事，但我深怕是他同事誤解。」

「放心，」康納咧嘴一笑，湊近奈斯，用手輕拍另一名仿生人肩膀提醒道，「根據DPD副隊長告訴我的事情，刻意戲弄別人很正常，我想你搭檔並不會因而誤會，甚至於遠離你。」

「遠離……」奈斯有些停頓，隨後才眨眨眼，扭頭衝著擁有琥珀色眼眸的仿生人表示，「康納，我已經把仿生人遠離人類社會的原因告訴他了。」

「他反應如何？」康納急忙詢問。

「似乎不怎在乎，顯然只希望我別背叛人類。」奈斯悄聲回應。

康納點點頭，「看來沒什麼問題了，那麼請繼續——」

「等等！」正要結束通訊的仿生人，被奈斯的呼喊絆住，他立即停止說話，疑惑地盯著白衣仿生人瞧，後者透過系統整理訊息，最終拋出問題。

「我們有權去刺探人類的私密訊息嗎？」

「沒有，」康納搖搖頭，「根據過去安插在系統裡的設計，倘若沒有張貼在公開平台、場所，就無法用任何方式讀取——奈斯，你在做什麼？嘿！」

不等康納弄清楚他詢問的理由，奈斯就擅自關閉雙方聯繫。

 

* * *

 

 

RK900往後倚靠在牆邊，注視著從艾倫房間傾瀉出來的橘光，此時SWAT隊長正在裡頭忙碌工作，還聲明自己不需要任何協助，他忽然感覺無助，希望目前唯一了解自己情況的人類能給予幫助，他往前走了些，站在門前，就在他猶豫不決時，門主動敞開，艾倫鐵著一張臉注視他。

「我雖然不知道你這樣做的原因，但站在這種位置讓我怪緊張的。」他沒好氣地表示。

「非常對不起，艾倫先生。」RK900急忙致歉，艾倫把手舉起來，有效阻止對方說下去。

「在這邊說話很奇怪，」他伸手指向房間內側，「進來房間跟我講清楚。」

RK900的LED快速變為黃色，約莫一秒後才反應過來。

「遵命！」他呼喊著，趕緊往前踏進房內。


	3. Chapter 3

「所以你是指白天找尋到私密訊息的事情，實際上是不被允許？」艾倫坐在電腦前的旋轉椅上，雙手抱在胸前，左右搖晃椅子，重複表明方才RK900對他講述的事情。

 

「仿生人在被製造過程中，有添加防止自己隱私洩漏出去的程式，所以我不可能忽然就搜尋到私密訊息。」仿生人冷靜解釋。

 

「但你卻查的一清二楚，訊息也千真萬確，之後我們從他家找到大量試圖暗殺知名政治人物的計畫，RK900，要是你沒瞧見這些資料，市長早就死於非命，若是情況演變成這樣，對於我們、以及仿生人而言，處境只會更糟。」艾倫做出分析，仿生人稍微把頭低下來，額角的LED轉動，在三種顏色之間來回停駐，幾秒鐘後才重新仰起頭，盯著SWAT隊長瞧。

 

「那麼關於SWAT裡有成員說我們正在『同居』的事情呢，你不怕他的言論帶來負面影響？」他直視艾倫雙眸，等待對方給予答案，只見人類男子嘴唇大幅抽動，隨後就爆出一陣笑聲。

 

「你竟然在擔心這種事？」他看起來非常高興，仿生人卻完全在狀況外，LED因為艾倫出乎意料的反應大幅轉動。

 

「難道不用煩惱？」RK900把身軀往前挪動，顯然想弄清楚，此時，笑夠的艾倫漸漸停止，收起笑容，雙眼直視前方，面對仿生人的臉。

 

「當然，我是說真的。」這副模樣總算讓RK900相信，LED逐漸回到平常運轉速度。

 

「看來我兄弟沒講錯。」他悄悄勾起嘴角，這句話頓時勾起SWAT隊長好奇心。

 

「原來仿生人也能有家人。」為此他相當驚訝。

 

「雖然是人工製造，但如果是採用同樣系統，確實能說是兄弟姊妹。」RK900解釋。

 

「但最初前往耶利哥定居的仿生人不是透過自己，以及從人類實驗室帶出來的那批儀器用出同伴，依照這種言論，所有仿生人不都是一家人？」艾倫反問，仿生人微笑，冷靜開口。

 

「艾倫先生，你應該清楚全世界有幾十億人口，但往前推算回去，也只是從數百萬繁衍出來的，過去更有全鄉村都有血緣關係的情況，但我可沒聽說有誰會跑去街上，說隨便一個路人是自己家人。」話音剛落，艾倫就清楚自己沒本錢繼續爭辯下去，因此只得轉移話題。

 

「你有幾個兄弟姊妹？」他盡可能別讓自己流露一絲不耐，試圖要弄清楚眼前的仿生人葫蘆裡賣了些什麼藥。

 

「兩個，他們都是我的哥哥，系統與有關人類的事情是詢問比我早生產三年的大哥才知道。」RK900隱約在偷笑，但還是能保持鎮靜回應SWAT隊長疑惑。

 

「聽起來他似乎比你還清楚某些事情。」艾倫點頭指出。

 

「由於出廠時間比我早，因此他對於系統的了解程度比我多，自然也知道仿生人無法直接搜尋過於私密的訊息，至於人類的言詞問題，是他代替我去詢問被派去耶利哥做文化交流的DPD副隊長才得知。」仿生人輕微拉起眼睛，緩緩說道。

 

「既然他比你還清楚仿生人的一切，而且出生時間較早，為什麼不是派他來人類區域做交流？」艾倫感到不解。

 

「是我跟他私下討論後的結果，我哥認為正因為我對人類，以及自身系統了解不多，所以更能接受原本一無所知的資訊，而前往耶利哥的人類，對於仿生人完全不懂，得經由資歷夠深的居民協助認識，還有更重要的部分——」此時，RK900稍微仰起腦袋，灰藍眼眸盯著艾倫，「我是全耶利哥最新型的仿生人，對於人類能帶來莫大幫助。」

 

「所以說就是個小鬼嘛。」艾倫悄悄微笑，仿生人頓時模擬出人類驚慌神情，匆忙反駁。

 

「嘿，以人類資歷來說，我好歹也是出社會3年左右，並不是什麼未成年學生。」說出這些話當下，仿生人右側額角的LED轉為黃色，面部表情也有些轉變，看起來似乎在發脾氣，不知為何，艾倫忍不住站起身，伸手揉揉仿生人腦袋，感受著與普通人類沒兩樣的褐色髮絲觸感，當他把手掌挪開時，仿生人的LED轉動頻率逐漸減弱，腦袋整個往下垂。

 

「艾——艾倫先生？」他相當疑惑。

 

「放心，我從未把你當成小孩子看，」SWAT隊長坦言，「還有什麼事情想跟我說？」

 

「沒有……」仿生人搖搖頭，在艾倫阻止前，就轉身離開房間。

 

剛把門關閉，一抹肉眼幾乎看不見的藍色光暈，浮現在仿生人臉頰兩側。

 

被單獨留下來的艾倫，只得轉身回到電腦前，再度面對電腦。

 

艾倫把先前暫時關閉的電腦螢幕再度開啟，凝視方才搜尋到一半的資料，那間曾經紅極一時，名為「模控生命」的科技公司，數年前聲稱他們製造仿生人，但人們沒真正目睹後續消息，接著不到半年，模控生命就惡性倒閉，CEO伊利亞．卡姆斯基則是銷聲匿跡。

 

「RK900，你的言論是否屬實？」他喃喃說道，手指在鍵盤上快速敲打，企圖從網路找尋更多可能性。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫伸手揉揉眼睛，用力眨了幾次眼，他推斷倘若自己不這樣做，肯定會在開車時不慎昏迷，最終導致意外發生。

「艾倫先生，請讓我開車，你就在旁邊暫時睡一陣子。」就在他即將發動車子時，副駕駛座上的RK900提出建議，艾倫立即停止思考，把視線轉移到仿生人身上。

「你沒駕照，是要怎麼開車？」他沒好氣地表示。

RK900伸出手，在手掌位置使用螢幕功能，亮出一組資料，艾倫把腦袋湊近觀看，那上方除了顯示RK900擅長開的車子類型，以及政府核准的電子駕照。

「這是偽造文書嗎？」他皺眉試探著。

「當然不是，」仿生人大幅搖晃腦袋，「當我要前來SWAT支援時，就申請過為期一個月的電子駕照，在此期間開車都是合法行為，況且，艾倫先生，」他抬起頭，凝視艾倫的深棕色雙眼，「你只有睡3個小時，以還沒充分休息過的身體開車上路，非常容易出車禍，恰當休息才是最好選擇，從這邊前往SWAT需要20分鐘，讓身體在這段時間進入睡眠狀態，如此一來，至少能保持精神到中午。」RK900理性地解釋，艾倫瞪著仿生人的手，隨後目光轉移至方向盤上，不得不說，他確實快暈過去了，換人開車的確是個好主意，隨後，他伸手拉開車門，口中喊著。

「那就照你說的做。」才剛下車，他就在陰雨連綿的天氣中，看著RK900從副駕駛座的位置出來。

令艾倫意外的是，仿生人並未詢問他缺乏睡眠的原因，只是專心轉動方向盤，帶領雙方前往SWAT基地，期間保持沉默，沒有對人類提出任何疑惑。

_ 這樣很好，我實在無法解釋自己睡不好的理由。 _ 艾倫腦海中不斷回憶起前晚，自己在網路上認識多年的駭客友人，傳給他一份極為私密，記錄著「RT600」主動離開模控生命大樓的檔案，從RT600在監視器拍攝之下，右邊太陽穴閃著藍光的情形，讓他立即得知對方是仿生人，這件事發生在17年前，模控生命即將倒閉前一個月。

SWAT隊長把眼皮撐開一條小縫隙，觀察雙眼直視前方道路的仿生人， _ 為什麼，你為什麼要告訴我這種事情？ _ 他們不過相處二天，RK900卻肯對他格外信任，艾倫猜想，也許多年前的在模控生命發生的插曲，正是當年仿生人選擇離去，並與人類社會隔絕的主因。

_ 一個月期滿後，你也會從我身旁掉頭就走，永不回來。 _ 艾倫認為這是最有可能發生的情景。

* * *

「早安，奈斯，昨晚多謝你幫助我！」才踏進SWAT一步，剛進來不久的菜鳥隊員——狄恩就愉快高喊，快步走到仿生人面前表達感激，艾倫推斷對方口中的『奈斯』，實際上是仿生人的另一個名字，但此時他完全在狀況外，接著就別過頭，直接表達疑惑。

「這是怎麼回事？」

「艾倫先生，昨晚你在房裡忙碌時，恰巧狄恩先生打電話來，由於我不想打攪你工作，因此就拿起你的手機接聽，並透過電話協助他幾個關於報告上的問題。」RK900溫和解釋，但艾倫卻在聽完後板著一張臉，身軀往前湊近狄恩，伸手用食指猛戳年輕成員的胸膛。

「老兄，你幾歲了？身為一個成年人連報告都想請隊長幫忙，立刻把報告拿來！」他眉頭皺在一起，顯然非常憤怒，狄恩懼怕地點頭，轉身跑向座位，拿起自己的工作平板，小跑步回到艾倫身邊，剛把平板接過來，艾倫就打開報告檔案，「裡面有多少部分是RK900幫忙完成的？」他詢問。

「大——大約60%。」狄恩囁嚅地回答，只見他把腦袋整個垂落，臉頰兩側徹底漲成鮮紅色，雙腿不安分地抖動，似乎想盡快結束這個緊張時刻。

「也就是說，整份報告只有40%是出自你的腦袋，」他伸手，毫不猶豫觸碰刪除鈕，瞬間，狄恩花費整整一個夜晚才完成的報告消失在系統空間內，艾倫將平板交還給臉色瞬間刷白的菜鳥隊員，「我再給你一天時間重寫，要是被我發現抄襲或直接詢問RK900，就給予處分。」

「Y——Yes Sir！」狄恩相當緊張，但還是用顫抖的手，從SWAT隊長手裡拿回平板，垂頭喪氣地回到自己座位，艾倫則是撇過頭，直接朝辦公室走去，RK900跟隨在他身後，直到門被他關閉後，才表達不滿。

「我認為你的做法太過火了。」從語氣上判斷，仿生人沒有情緒起伏，但LED卻轉動至鮮紅色，此時的RK900，由於艾倫行為因而憤怒，後者不禁把視線飄到仿生人身上。

「請說明為什麼。」他好奇於此時的RK900想法。

「艾倫先生，也許你認定報告就該全程自己完成，但沒人能保證不會碰見瓶頸，我相信昨晚狄恩先生之所以打電話來，也是因為走投無路才這樣做，他並非偷懶、想走捷徑，而是企盼獲得協助。」仿生人的灰藍色眼睛整個擴大，緊盯艾倫不放，試圖要替年輕隊員辯解。

「如果我今天沒殺雞儆猴，改天若有其他人碰到同樣問題，就會直接找你，好心的先生，你可知道屆時情況會多嚴重？連簡單報告都得詢問他人，等同放棄思考，久而久之，秩序會被嚴重擾亂，除此之外，平常SWAT出任務前需要擬定相關計畫，要是不懂思考，那麼誰能負責這項任務，還不是只有我！」當他說完同時，還抬起手臂，將手掌用力朝鐵桌中央拍下去，掌心與手指有些疼，但這行為向來能讓他清醒些，此時的艾倫，已經沒有睡意。

「艾倫先生……」仿生人的LED徐轉頻率逐漸降低，色調也變回湛藍，他雙唇抽動，似乎想說些什麼，但除了艾倫的姓氏，什麼都沒能講出口。

SWAT輕甩手掌，拉動旋轉椅，一屁股坐上去，伸手開啟電腦，目光轉向電腦螢幕，在沒有看著RK900的情形下表示，「如果沒其他東西要講，就別再這邊浪費時間了。」

仿生人沒有因此就走，反倒站在原地不動，雙眼快速眨了幾下，數秒後，才緩緩回應。

「艾倫先生，我剛才發現原來曾經發生過——」他無法順利講述下去，但即便只有開頭，艾倫也可以立即明白對方意思，他用雙掌支撐桌面，嗖的一聲站起身，目光與RK900直接對上。

「發生什麼？」他扯開喉嚨詢問，RK900的LED快速轉動，雙眼專注凝視艾倫，冷靜說道。

「由於你幫忙一位新加入的成員完成報告，導致他未能在緊急事件發生時及時避開，最後重傷，但是——」仿生人還沒真正講完，艾倫就迅速舉起手，制止對方繼續說話。

「別說了，我早就聽膩任何安慰話，總之，我不能輕易降低警戒，假如有必要，甚至會直接要求把狄恩或做出其他類似舉動的隊員踢出SWAT。」艾倫把雙臂交叉在胸前，嚴肅表示。

「要是狄恩先生沒能順利完成怎麼辦？」RK900提出疑惑，艾倫立即反問。

「RK900，昨晚你是怎麼幫狄恩完成報告的？」

仿生人迅速做出答覆，「我解釋許多他不懂的專有名詞，好讓他在報告書上能逐步做出詳細說明。」

「那麼顯然此時的他，腦海中還存有部分記憶，」隨著勾起的嘴角以及話語﹑仿生人模樣明顯放鬆許多，「我相信憑藉殘存內容，他至少能完成三分之一，而接下來……」他把視線偏轉，對準房門，「就他看能否找到能替他解答的隊員。」

「但你不是說……等等，你是說不能問我，但絕非表示其他人不行？」RK900道出稍早話語，艾倫翹起右側眉毛。

「既然身為SWAT成員，自然要從身旁的工作夥伴認識起，我之所以要求他別詢問你，是因為你並非成員之一。」話音剛落，仿生人就瞇起漂亮的淡藍眼睛，嘴角跟著拉抬，形成一抹燦笑。

「原來是這樣。」RK900顯然相當高興，起初艾倫也要微笑以對，誰知道，此時腦袋朝他拋出意料之外的話語。

_ 真是這樣嗎？ _ 他不禁皺眉， _ 你是因為他不是成員才拒絕，還是其他原因？ _ 看來這是在質問他公開表示別詢問RK900關於報告事情理由，他感到煩躁，隨後，最後一段言論，順勢被扔出， _ 就因為他直呼RK900的名字，所以你心聲妒火？ _

_ 別傻了！ _ 心靈堅定的呼喊，讓腦袋主動安靜下來，他稍微睜大雙眼，仔細打量此時已經走到電腦旁，褪除手指皮膚層，專心讀取今日工作檔案的仿生人， _ 並非如此。 _ 他的語氣極為鎮靜，充分顯示出身為SWAT隊長，該有的面貌。

數秒後，已經閱讀完資料的RK900把手縮回去，轉身面對艾倫。

「幾名搶匪挾持人質，躲在商業區大樓內，稍早SWAT已經派幾個人前往處理，待會需要由你帶隊前往支援。」仿生人沉穩說出收號任務，艾倫用手捏住下巴，適時回應。

「人質事件還得讓談判專家跟去，目前隊伍上僅有的那名剛好出差，我得找其他專業人士處理。」當他從口袋取出手機時，RK900卻走過來，衝著他搖頭。

「你只需要把這任務交給我就好。」他表示。

「別跟我說你連談判都能處理。」艾倫半開玩笑地表示，但下一瞬間，他察覺仿生人神情異常嚴肅，令他不禁把手指從按鍵上挪開，抽動嘴唇，「你當真？」他的口吻有些質疑，只見仿生人安靜點頭。

「這是撰寫在我程式裡的能力。」不知為何，艾倫察覺自己竟然肯相信，他把手機收回口袋，用力推動RK900的臂膀。

「那就用最快速度準備，與我搭車前往案發地點。」他快速下令。

「收到。」仿生人立即回應道。

 

* * *

 

 

這場談判最後以失敗收場，犯人將人質伸手一推，並扣下扳機，在艾倫沒能阻止前，RK900就拔足往前衝，伸手把人質拉住，輕巧帶到身後，看著子彈自肩膀位置劃過，當SWAT回過神來，才發現嫌犯已經轉身，從20樓層的高樓一躍而下，外頭傳來圍觀群眾的呼喊，就算艾倫沒有真正去查看，也清楚對方當場死亡。

「你失敗了。」他冷漠講述，仿生人的LED迅速轉為紅色。

「不，我沒有。」但卻做出這種回應，艾倫感到惱火，他大步走上前，用力揪住仿生人衣領，湊近RK900的臉大吼。

「你的任務是談判，但最後卻搞到犯人自殺，這叫做成功？」

「我沒有說自己成功，只是任務並未失敗，」RK900冷靜以對，「十分鐘前我經過掃描跟分析，得知最好的結局是救下人質，同時全身而退，關於這點，我順利成功。」他剛講完，艾倫就鬆開手，讓前者往後退幾步。

「你的意思是，我們原本就沒機會活捉嫌犯，從他口中得知做案理由？」艾倫搖晃腦袋，他感到一陣暈眩，但是，顯然事情並未到達這種境界，下一秒耳邊就傳來仿生人的回應。

「並不需要親自詢問，」SWAT隊長別過頭，凝視RK900，此時，話語才被接續下去，「我有從隔壁房間內，找到一支手機，裡面寫有遺書，犯人是因為生病，之後即將被強制送到療養院才會做出衝動行為。」

「療養院……」他把目光轉動到目前被其他成員帶到沙發上，坐在客廳裡安慰的犯人家屬身上，「也就是說，他會犯案主因是家人的行徑所致？」

「正是如此。」RK900表示。

「有證據是他本人寫的嗎，會不會是主嫌惡意誣賴給他家人？」艾倫嘗試深入了解，RK900則是警戒地觀察一下客廳，確定家屬不會留意到以後，才往前湊近艾倫，伸出手掌，把資料清楚亮出來。

SWAT瞳孔擴大許多，他直視上頭畫面，那是仿生人特別調閱出來，時間大概是前一天晚上，嫌犯窩在房間裡，低頭注視螢幕，用手指逐步敲打文字的畫面，隨後RK900把畫面拉快，證明中途沒人靠近過。最後才讓艾倫看清文字訊息，確實如仿生人所述，由於嫌犯得到心病，因此雙親協議把他強制送往底特律療養院，不甘被白白剝奪自由的他，只好拿起家中用來防身的槍，趁母親一時不察，將她架住，拉到頂樓上威脅。

當艾倫仰起頭，隨即留意到RK900的模樣有些落寞。

「怎麼了？」他不禁詢問。

「我能夠清楚感覺到……絕望。」仿生人有些遲疑，但仍然回應道。

「絕望？」艾倫下意識重複這名字，RK900點點頭。

「當我與萊特先生交流時，我可以從他話語中查覺到無助，除了威脅至親，他沒有任何逃脫痛苦的捷徑，但這是我的任務，讓他主動放開人質是我唯一能嘗試的舉動，即便清楚若非人質的私心，不會導致現在處境，但還是得完成任務。」

艾倫眨眨眼，盯著仿生人雙眸。

「千萬別因為自己的工作產生罪惡感，否則，有朝一日會被壓力擊垮。」

_ 一如過去我的我那般。 _ 他沒能把這句話講出來，只見RK900用充滿疑問句的淡藍眼睛觀看回來，似乎沒能搞懂，但艾倫也沒做出解釋，轉身就離去，搭乘電梯前往一樓，同時撥打電話，開始向上級回報任務失敗的原因。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯剛抵達雲端空間，還沒向康納真正攀談前，對方就率先開口。

「你看起來很憂愁。」

藍眼仿生人不禁皺眉，「真有這麼明顯？」

康納安靜點頭，並詢問，「是因為在人類社會發生什麼事情嗎？」

「我……」奈斯在系統理快速搜尋，思考究竟要回答什麼，最後，他選擇避開工作上的錯誤，傾訴另一件自己發現的事情，「我發現他似乎很在意有人直呼我『奈斯』這件事。」

「哦，」康納將雙臂抱在胸前，開始來回踱步，「那麼你又是如何叫他的？」

「是『艾倫先生』，這是他的姓氏加上稱謂。」奈斯隨即回答。

「這麼說你並不是叫他的本名。」康納指出。

「沒錯，他表明由於我不是SWAT成員，因此別叫他『隊長』，綜合之下我用『艾倫先生』作為稱呼。」仿生人解釋。

「奈斯，你難道不認為做為室友，這樣子會太陌生嗎？」康納眉頭稍稍收緊，反問道。

「也許吧，但艾倫先生沒有對此表達意見。」奈斯耗費幾秒鐘整理雙方過往對話紀錄，並回答。

康納則是搖搖頭，「不，既然他會在意有自己以外的人叫你名字，就表示並不希望維持過於陌生的關係。」

「但我不是單純前往人類社會一個月？」奈斯表現出相當困惑的樣貌。

「別忘記普通協助人類，絕非這次交易背後目的，在面對還不熟悉仿生人的對象，首先釋出善意，會是拉近彼此距離的最佳途徑。」康納咧嘴一笑。

連結即將在一分鐘後結束，但奈斯抓住機會，在此時開口詢問。

「康納，你是不是已經直呼DPD副隊長本名了？」

與他擁有同樣模樣的仿生人笑容頓時擴大，甚至連琥珀色眼眸也都瞇起。

「沒錯。」

奈斯感受到自己被一股力量往後推，他往後方一摔，墜入程式碼領域，有瞬間陷入昏迷，當他再度醒來時，就瞧見SWAT隊長蹲在自己面前，臉部表現出煩惱。

「你沒事吧？」

「艾倫先生，」奈斯下意識就呼喚對方，後者集中精神，試圖理解仿生人要表達的事情，奈斯的LED快速轉動，話語伴隨偏轉至紅色的燈環自雙唇傾洩而出，「我能夠直呼你的本名嗎？」

 

* * *

 

 

時間彷彿被凍結，艾倫似乎來到一個不屬於現實的虛擬空間，他在夜晚睡到一半，因為尿意忽然睜開雙眼，起身打開門踏入廁所，但在準備回房間時，才猛然發現站在客廳的RK900模樣有些古怪，他不禁皺眉，放慢腳步走上前去查看。

這名平時幾乎沒什麼表情變化的褐髮仿生人，就站在沙發旁邊，看起來像在待機，但是LED卻在大幅轉動，甚至還變色好幾次，艾倫感到驚慌，他無法得知此時RK900碰見的處境，於是只得伸手輕觸對方臂膀。

「醒來。」他的聲響沒有太過響亮，但仍舊迴盪在深夜的客廳。

雖說仿生人的LED轉動頻率有降低一些，卻沒有因此再度睜開熟悉的灰藍色眼眸，艾倫感受到額頭開始冒汗，他加強力道，稍微搖晃著仿生人手臂並再度呼喊。

「你沒事吧？」也許是因為有出力的緣故，RK900總算張開眼睛，用疑惑神情注視艾倫。

「艾倫先生，」基於擔憂仿生人情況因素，艾倫馬上做出反應，嘗試要了解對方情況，下秒，他卻聽見極為突兀的請求，「我能夠直呼你的本名嗎？」

SWAT隊長雙眼立即睜大，詫異地盯著仿生人瞧。

 


	4. Chapter 4

艾倫停止手邊動作，仰起腦袋，把視線從電腦螢幕挪至站在辦公室另一側的RK900，雖然此時應當是上班時間，但他的思緒卻亂繞，憶起數小時前的半夜，當自己出於擔憂，試圖查看RK900時聽見對方提出疑惑，詢問是否能直呼他的本名。

 

但卻被拒絕了。

 

並非出於憎恨，單純是認為古怪，仿生人顯然沒能留意到褐髮男子是因為什麼原因才主動靠過去，在還沒真正做好心理準備時，就提出不恰當的要求，艾倫無法大方接受，但這跟對象無關，換作是其他認識沒幾天的人類，艾倫也是會選擇婉拒。

 

此時此刻，他盯著身軀面對辦公室門的RK900，忽然希望別因為自己的行徑，導致對方產生誤解。

 

「RK900，」他開口呼喊，仿生人的LED快速轉動，別過頭面對艾倫，「我能知道你三更半夜待機到一半出現異狀的原因嗎？」SWAT隊長嘗試用其他途徑做開頭，但願能理解自己真正想明白的困惑。

 

「我是在做匯報，每天我都會在回到家中後報告進度，並聽取前往耶利哥的人類，發生什麼情況。」仿生人沉穩解釋。

 

「為什麼沒有一開始就讓我得知這件事？」雖然艾倫口氣沒有特別火爆，但還是讓仿生人的神情出現細微變化，LED偏轉頻率也跟著加快。

 

「艾倫先生，這是我的例行公事，就算沒有講出來，也不會影響到你的生活作息。」RK900在將近一分鐘後做出回應。

 

「不會？」艾倫聲音在此時拔高，他猛然站起身，離開座位走到仿生人面前，伸手指向RK900的LED並呼喊，「你可知道半夜醒來，發現你單獨站在客廳，這顆用來表現生理反應的燈在亂閃，當下我的心情如何嗎？你非但沒讓我知道背後原因，還忽然問我能否改變稱呼，在這種資訊不對等情形下，我有什麼理由答應？」

 

仿生人眨眨眼，顯然在試圖分析些什麼，艾倫感到無奈，他撇開身軀，凝視著窗戶，觀察外頭景色，直到耳邊傳來RK900的說話聲。

 

「我很抱歉，自己不該擅作主張，但是艾倫先生，你似乎很介意有SWAT成員叫我的名字。」

 

艾倫的心臟在此時顫動一下，他想起當狄恩用「奈斯」呼喊RK900，心底產生的怪異感，仿生人說對了，他確實在意，但非得要他解釋原因，也無法明講，於是，他只好把視線移動些許，從餘角觀察仿生人。

 

「我只是覺得不適合，你不過來這邊支援一個月，區區30天就直呼名字，還有加上請求你協助完成報告的事情，他這行為除了裝熟，我想不出其他推測。」他說出這種即便是自己聽來，都認為太超過的言論，幸好，RK900沒有追究，當艾倫試圖要繼續講話時，有人在外頭輕敲辦公室門，SWAT隊長轉頭呼喊。

 

「進來！」

 

門立即被推開，前一天才被艾倫當場罵過的狄恩，拿著平板怯生生地踏進辦公室。

 

「隊長，這是我的報告。」艾倫伸手接過平板，迅速把資料傳到辦公電腦上，之後就把平板交還給狄恩，要求對方離開。

 

當辦公室門再度關閉時，RK900才安靜開口。

 

「我剛才觀看過，狄恩先生交付給你的文件，與昨天被刪除的資料相差無幾。」

 

「是阿，但那又如何呢？」艾倫把雙臂交叉在胸前，「我已經把原始檔案刪除了，但他仍然有辦法如期交付報告。」

 

「這可能是備用檔案……」RK900悄然回應，SWAT挑起眉毛。

 

「那就表示他清楚自己必須把資料備份下來，以備不時之需，」艾倫放下手臂，回到位置上坐好，伸手觸碰電腦鍵盤十開口說道「還有事情要說嗎？」

 

「如果你沒有用型號，而是改叫我名字，對於增進彼此合作關係相當有用。」仿生人提議，艾倫的目光稍微瞥過對方臉龐。

 

「我能考慮。」他簡略回應。

 

只見RK900的LED快速轉動，面部表情露出接近喜悅的模樣。

 

_ 奈斯…… _ 艾倫在內心默念這個名字，同時間感受到某種長久以來未曾重新感受到的滋味，他猛然搖頭， _ 不，不會是這樣！ _ 下一秒，他就把注意力死命集中在電腦螢幕上，企圖要自己別去多想。

 

* * *

 

 

「奈斯，恭喜你又成功解決一起案件！」隨著呼喊，艾倫瞧見有人打開香檳，讓白色泡沫從瓶口噴灑出來，還有大量綵帶緩緩自雙方頭頂垂落下來，他不禁皺眉，伸手把綵帶從肩膀上弄掉，開口大喊。

「你們這是在搞什麼？」

「自從奈斯來到SWAT後，整體效率提升50%，任務成功率也大幅增加，我們相當感謝他。」年輕成員凱文喜孜孜表示。

艾倫原本想臭罵這群不知檢點，在上班時間藉機找樂子的傢伙，但接下來就在慶祝人群中發現自己長官身影。

_ 連他也在？ _ 艾倫極為好奇，他伸手撥開群眾，往前走到長官面前，老上司的視線剛留意到艾倫，馬上拿著紅酒前往艾倫身邊，在下屬耳邊低聲表示。

「幹得不錯，接著就是讓情況保持下去。」

艾倫趕緊用同樣音量回應。

「但他不過就來這邊一個月，在那以後就得……」他嘗試要提醒長官，但老男人卻呈現出不耐煩模樣，舉起右手輕柔揮動，示意他別再繼續了。

「總之，先讓這段時間安全度過。」話音剛落，男子就撇開頭，大聲朝站在另一頭，來自其他單位的官員呼喊，並轉身離開，讓艾倫單獨待在原地，還沒來的及消化內容，耳邊就傳來RK900的說話聲。

「剛才有很多人祝福我。」仿生人手裡拿著從置物箱取出來的藍血啜飲，並開口說道。

「你認為那些人是真心的嗎？」艾倫低聲詢問。

「也許為真，或者是假，我並沒有去掃描他們當下情緒。」RK900平靜呢喃。

艾倫忍不住把目光飄到仿生人身上，「你竟然沒有像之前那樣四處掃描？」

「我認為不需要，」RK900把剛喝完的藍血包裝捏成一團，繼續說著，「與其讓自己煩惱他人給予的友善真實性，倒不如把時間花在交流上。」

「這似乎不是你單獨想出來的方案。」艾倫抓抓自己的褐色髮絲，他可不記得先前曾與面前的仿生人進行過這番對話。

「是我的兄弟，」隨著話語，仿生人用藍色眼睛盯著艾倫看，「他藉由與派往耶利哥的人類身上學習到這點。」

「透過人類……」艾倫咀嚼著這句話，之後詢問，「你認為這種學習方式，不會對你帶來負面影響嗎？」

RK900聳聳肩，「搞不好會，但從結束任務返回基地慶祝至今，我沒有開啟掃描儀觀察任何人，我看著隊員跑過來熱情詢問關於仿生人的疑惑，即便那些行為背後帶有惡意，但我並不在乎，別去做會增添自身煩惱的舉動，得以讓情況更順利，這是夜間匯報時我哥說的，他講述那名人類，就是這樣生存至今。」語畢，仿生人嘴角稍稍翹起，形成一抹微笑。

「顯然是要你學著當人類。」艾倫表示。

「如果可以，我確實想了解身為人類的感受。」RK900坦言。

「容我說些話，」SWAT隊長輕撫腦袋，斜眼瞥望講述古怪念頭的藍眼仿生人，「仿生人比人類幸福多了，別自討苦吃。」

「我非常清楚人類必須飽受飢餓、嚴寒、心理與生理傷痛、失去所有後會帶來的煎熬，但這些都抵不上能深切明瞭『情感』一詞帶來的體驗。在SWAT支援的這一星期內，我見識到隊員們因為任務成功熱情歡呼，在失敗時低頭痛罵，有人受傷時表現出擔憂模樣，但對於我而言，只是遵循系統給予的指示，表現出應對反應，我永遠只能模擬大致上的滋味，未曾真切了解為何人們能夠具備這種豐富思維。」RK900的講述，令艾倫暫時把酒擱置在餐桌上，雙報交叉在胸前仔細傾聽，最終才緩緩開口。

「0跟1組成的世界遠比情感簡單多了。若有機會，我希望能成為仿生人，或刪除過往的痛苦經歷，讓自己能在毫無顧忌的情況下生活。」他搖著腦袋，安淨吐露。

「情感讓人們擁有不同樣貌，痛苦與錯誤經歷能幫助人類成長，這並非是壞事。」RK900說著這種艾倫聽過無數次，早已背到爛的話語，但不得不說，他確實好些了，SWAT隊長重新撈起酒杯輕啜一口說道。

「RK900，」LED伴隨呼喊轉動半圈，仿生人歪下頭，呈現困惑神情，「你上次說想叫我的名字吧？」RK900輕微點頭，「我允許你這樣，但只能在家中。」

這是他的底線，艾倫已經超過10年沒有在外面使用過本名，甚至還有部分菜鳥隊員，誤以為他名字真的就叫「隊長．艾倫」過去他還一度認定除了握有自己基本資料的前任長官、家中親屬外，沒任何人會有幸得知他的名字……直到現在。

「那麼你的名字是？」仿生人的LED轉動至黃色，「最初見面時，我把全SWAT隊員都掃描過，但只有你沒有顯示本名——」

不等RK900真正說完，艾倫就輕聲開口。

「愛德華，我的名字是愛德華．艾倫。」

「好的，我知道了。」仿生人微笑以對。

這名字對於艾倫而言宛若枷鎖，是他不願去回想的文字，即便常見，但一與他產生連結，登時就成為鎖鏈，牢牢綑綁住他的全身，讓褐髮男子絲毫無法掙脫。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 「愛德華……」 _

伴隨聲響，愛德華．艾倫把視線自手裡正撥放著新聞的平板，轉移至站在沙發旁，焦慮注視他的仿生人身上。

「怎麼了嗎？」他伸手扶住腦袋，疑惑詢問，坦白講，即便是他自己主動答應的，但仍舊沒能習慣在家中時RK900忽然修改稱呼。

「你顯然很在意這起案件。」仿生人稍微瞥望螢幕，安靜指出。

「新聞上接受採訪的老校長，是我大學期間的指導教授。」艾倫隨即解釋。

RK900眨眨眼，「所以說他知道你的本名？」

「這不是在說廢話？」此時的艾倫，語氣開始有些不悅。

「但你的模樣，似乎不單單是因為他是自己教授，愛德華，剛才你坐在沙發上，注視平板時彷彿要……」仿生人沒有立即獎出口，當艾倫與他四目相交，用手勢與眼神示意他開口時，才小聲回答觀察結果，「殺死他。」

艾倫隨手把平板擱置在桌面上，雙掌貼合，以非常遲緩的速度拍手，「不錯喔，小子，沒想到你的觀察力敏銳到這種程度，那麼你那聰明的仿生腦袋，可不可以告訴我大概是什麼原因令我產生負面念頭？」

他並不想接觸這議題，但是RK900——這個人造物竟然直接表明從旁留意到的一切，艾倫痛恨自己，偶然在電腦上瞧見報導就主動點進去觀看，甚至露出多年來沒能在外人面前表現的怒意。

「艾倫先生，為了避免產生錯誤抉擇，我希望取得掃描你全身的許可。」仿生人的LED快速轉動，雙眼則是專注盯著艾倫。

經過將近一分鐘的思考，後者點點頭，當仿生人開始掃描前，竟然眨了一下右眼，那是迅速，極為短暫的動作，艾倫猛然睜大眼睛， _ 他是在拋媚眼嗎？這小子為什麼挑在這時候搞這齣？ _

艾倫沒能從混亂想法裡離開，RK900就率先說出分析成果。

「你曾經穿過耳洞，身上有不少皮肉傷，但這些都是發生在多年前。」

「嚴格說起來，那是在我念大學期間弄出來的痕跡。」他下意識摸下耳垂，雖說耳洞已經透過手術補回去，但他仍舊記得缺口還在的時期。

「是因為新聞報導裡的男子？」RK900詢問。

「的確與他有極大關係。」艾倫放下手臂，扭頭盯著客廳另一頭，時鐘上顯示目前時間是11：26，接著才把視線放回仿生人身上。

「話說回來，你叫我就為了問清楚這件事？」他感到相當懷疑。

「不單單是這樣，」RK900搖搖頭，「我主要是想知道，你會想知道報告進度嗎？」

「你是指先前提過，自己會在每天夜晚與自家兄弟進行交流吧，」他盯著仿生人的藍色眼眸，煩躁地回應，「我為什麼要知道，這種事情應該算是個人隱私吧！」

RK900神情整個轉變，看起來非常焦急，「愛德華，但你不是說……」

「那是指要你告訴我待機後出現快要故障的理由，不是把詳細內容全盤托出。」他解釋。

「匯報本身也會交代前往耶利哥的人類近況，難道說你不想知道？」仿生人匆忙追問。

艾倫則是語氣暴躁，「那麼DPD副隊長呢？他知道你兄弟每天都會匯報，講述關於他在當地發生的插曲嗎？」

「這……」伴隨著轉動一圈的LED，RK900道出事實，「並不知道，我哥沒跟對方提過。」

「既然如此，我最好拒絕比較恰當，畢竟，這可攸關隱私。」話音剛落，疲倦就找上門來，艾倫揮揮手，與仿生人說聲晚安後就踏進浴室，留下獨自站在客廳的RK900。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫打開房門，從內部探頭往外看，站在客廳待機的RK900，如預期中LED轉變成黃色，雙眼緊閉，眉頭稍微收緊，他放慢腳步，讓自己緩緩移動到仿生人面前，盯著對方瞧。

_ 是什麼理由，讓你甘願離開熟悉的耶利哥，跑來這種人生地不熟的地方生活一個月？ _ 他把雙臂放在胸前，在內心表達困惑，過去RK900的說法是「學習」，但他並不信，艾倫認為人類沒有太多值得學習的地方，論能力、品德、態度、專注力，仿生人遠高出一截，至於情感，這種無法透過學習擁有的玩意，讓SWAT隊長更加無法猜透RK900。

_ 那麼前往耶利哥的人類呢，他又是怎麼想的？ _ 他不禁勾起嘴角， _ 也許，那名男子只希望能盡快離開充滿仿生人的鬼地方吧。 _

_ 若換作是你呢？ _ 腦袋提出的疑惑，讓艾倫陷入沉默，他能輕易分析出其他人可能產生的行徑，但自己卻……艾倫把視線落在RK900臉上，明亮的灰藍色眼睛因為匯報暫時閉合，但漂亮五官仍舊足以吸引人們目光，艾倫清楚，自己無法立刻答覆問題的理由，與眼前這名仿生人有極大關係，他感到無奈，隨後低頭用幾分鐘深思，直到再度抬頭才做出答覆。

_ 我會希望等到事情水落石出，沒有太多顧慮後再走。 _

他伸手貼住胸膛，感受跳動的心臟，RK900顯然在無意中，激發起艾倫心底深處的某個意念，這讓他更希望能查清楚關於仿生人的一切。

就在這時，仿生人的LED轉動頻率逐漸放慢，即將結束例行公事，不知怎地，艾倫發現自己揮動雙臂，搭住RK900肩膀，做出一件意料之外的行徑，在他能仔細思考前，就率先做出動作。

當事情完成之際，RK900睜開裝滿不解的雙眸，凝視艾倫。

「愛德華？」

艾倫甚至沒能做出回應，他匆忙把手縮回去，轉身衝入房間，用最快速度關上門，身軀壓在牆壁上，掌心貼著心臟，就在方才，RK900呼喊他的名字時，發生一件艾倫極力阻止，卻還是\真實上演的事情。

_ 他的心跳還因而漏掉一拍。 _

 

* * *

 

 

這天的例行匯報過程也些怪異，當奈斯抵達雲端空間時，他發現坐在咖啡桌旁的康納，模樣與平時有些不同，明顯失去開朗情緒，他不禁皺眉，拉開椅子坐下來並開口詢問。

「老哥，你怎麼看起來無精打采的？」

「奈斯，你認為……」康納中途稍微停頓，死命注視桌面，然後才安靜詢問，「負面記憶對於人類的影響會多大？」

奈斯想到愛德華，顯然他的人類室友，就是因為過往實在苦不堪言，才會選擇拋棄舊有名字，用姓氏掩蓋拒絕回想起的身分，此時康納忽然提及關於人類的疑惑，唯一可能性僅有一個，他隨即就做出反應。

「是因為被派去耶利哥的DPD副隊長？」

另一名仿生人點點頭，「當我偶然間詢問他是否會因為住在耶利哥一個月，懷念自己家人時，由於已經承諾過不會直接掃描，所以我只能根據外表判斷，但他明顯情緒有變差，除此之外，他還說『那些日子都過去了。』，我推斷是因為他失去親屬，或是關係最密切的朋友緣故，從他表露的模樣中，我感到沮喪與不解，忽然提及的問題造成他困擾，而對方模樣，也令我不敢提出是否能掃描的要求。」康納雙掌緊貼頭部，猛力搖晃腦袋，表情相當失落。

「但這與你無關，康納，無論DPD副隊長失去誰，都不是你造成的，別為此覺得憂傷。」奈斯平靜表示。

「我很明處這點，但我發現因為自己的失誤，造成他回想起負面記憶，就感覺不捨，系統告訴我這想法是——感同身受。」康納安靜回應。

奈斯頓時安靜下來，從系統中他能了解之所以產生康納口中想法的幾個原因，最有可能的顯然為在意，短短一星期的相處，令他兄弟開始對由於任務被派往耶利哥的人類產生未能預料過的情感。

「康納，難道你對他……」奈斯有些不質疑，他需要進一步確認，只見另一名仿生人抬起頭，用琥珀色眼睛凝視奈斯，嘴唇抽動，即將把話語傾洩而出，與此同時，灰藍眼眸的仿生人查覺到身軀顫抖，似乎有人在觸碰機體。

「怎麼回事？」原本要回應問題的康納，察覺不對勁，於是好奇詢問。

「好像是有人在觸碰我的機體，我得提早結束對話，回到現實查看情況。」奈斯解釋。

「會是 **他** 嗎？」另一名仿生人試圖推測。

「也許吧，總之明晚我們再繼續這個話題。」他連忙說著。

「務必小心，若有狀況只要用系統轉報給耶利哥就好。」康納提醒，奈斯點點頭，起身就離開座位。

隨後，他如平常那樣，順著數據返回現實世界，看著將他的身軀擁入懷中，湊近褐色髮絲的愛德華。

「愛德華？」

他立即呼喊對方名字，卻未能得到答案，愛德華相當慌張，急忙與他分開，快速踏入房間且鎖上門。

系統由於方才人類舉動出現混亂，用了幾秒鐘才恢復正常，還傳來一條訊息，奈斯的眼睛猛然睜大，LED轉變成一片艷紅，

根據系統表示，愛德華之所以這樣做，是因為對他產生朋友以上的曖昧情感，但真正讓奈斯詫異的一點，是自己竟能擁有同樣感受。

「這就是感同身受嗎？」他低頭，伸手輕撫自己的胸膛，小聲吐露。


	5. Chapter 5

艾倫想要挖洞把自己給埋進去，他竟然會直接遵循內心想法，直接就把RK900擁入懷中，身後傳來敲門聲，他搖晃腦袋，並不想敞開門迎接現實，坦白說，假如被詢問到為何要無預警就把自己的仿生室友抱住，他會一個字都無法答覆，艾倫並未料想到相隔數年後，自己會再度對某人產生情感，他伸手隔著襯衫輕撫心臟，腦袋往後仰，觸碰著牆壁。

 

_ 愛德華．艾倫，你存心要把自己的人生搞砸。 _

 

耗費多年試圖掩蓋的秘密，終於在今日被揭穿，即便現在他逃過一時，隔天早上還是得開門前往SWAT上班，在此之前RK900八成會連珠炮似地拋出問題要他解答，艾倫當然可以惱火拒絕，說這並不是人類政府與耶利哥洽談的合作項目之一，但這絕非他的作風，艾倫清楚把事情請白，對於雙方工作上的默契與日常相處都有好處。

 

就算對方預定只跟他相處一個月。

 

思考到此，艾倫隨及揚頭，撐起身子走向門旁，讓自己深吸口氣，伸手握住門把，朝左方扭動，當門開啟時，他發現站在外頭，LED轉動至紅色，一臉焦躁不安的RK900。

 

「我不是故意要造成你的困擾……」還沒等到艾倫開口，仿生人就低頭，安靜呢喃，SWAT隊長不禁皺眉，抬起手阻止對方繼續說話，並悄聲說道。

 

「應該道歉的人是我，不該趁你與耶利哥匯報時，忽然把你抱住。」他把腦袋撇開些，避免與仿生人做眼神接觸。

 

「愛德華，」重新被提起的本名，讓艾倫眼皮抽動，不過沒有對此表達任何異議，而是選擇沉默傾聽，「你是不是壓力很大，需要讓自己有抒發空間，才會想抱我？」

 

RK900的推論，促使艾倫感覺有些可笑，他稍微挪動腦袋，透過視線餘角觀察仿生人。

 

「壓力？這單字對我而言相當陌生，在SWAT工作幾年來，我從未感受過任何工作壓力。」

 

「那為什麼要這樣做？」艾倫認為這是狡猾的詢問方式，RK900打定他不會直接說明，因此刻意瞎扯一個與事實相差甚遠的理論，引導他迅速駁回，並順著問題追查下去，企圖要他親口解釋背後因素。

 

「非常抱歉，對於這點連我自己都不知道。」艾倫選擇撒謊，仿生人的LED轉動半圈，輕柔地移動腳步，走到艾倫身旁，觸碰他的背脊，SWAT無法得知對方這樣做的理由，但當肩胛骨被仿生人與普通人類幾乎相同的手掌貼住，他感受到一股溫暖，雖說知道是RK900為了接近人類，讓機體始終保持跟人類相同的體溫，但他察覺自己莫名開心。

 

「愛德華，請問我是否能掃描你全身，分析之所以做出預料外行為的確切原因？」可惜，艾倫沒能真正放鬆，就聽見仿生人提出這問題，他的心情迅速往下沉，艾倫立刻用自己的手把RK900放在背部的手移開，別過頭冷漠說道。

 

「不需要，如果你只是想藉此刺探我的秘密，那還是省點力氣吧。」

 

在仿生人能詳細解釋前，他就把門猛力甩上，艾倫感到雙眼乾澀，情緒有些憂慮，或許，直接讓RK900知道真相比較好，但他認為此時最好別把情感流露出來。

 

* * *

 

 

手機的震動令艾倫仰起頭，從深思中抽離，他搖晃腦袋，伸手撈起來觀看，上頭的文字導致他有瞬間喪失思考能力。

_ 模控生命CEO現已死亡。 _

不久前，當艾倫要私下調查仿生人創造理由時，透過網路聯繫上某個駭客朋友代為處理，藉此避開RK900的懷疑，打從最有可能研發仿生人成功的模控生命公司無預警倒閉後，CEO伊利亞．卡姆斯基就銷聲匿跡，沒人得知他的下落，就連向來喜歡刺探公眾人物隱私的記者，也沒有在這次仿生人事件爆發後，花時間找尋這位消失多年的工程師。

根據朋友給予的資訊，這意味著機會又減少一條，但某個想法迅速略過腦海，他伸手觸摸螢幕，快速打出一段訊息。

_ 你有查到卡姆斯基故居嗎？ _

他稍微把手機放下，等待回應，幾分鐘後，手機傳來系統音，艾倫趕緊拿起來再度觀看。

_ 當然，地點就在百麗島。 _

除了簡單明瞭的回應，對方還附上地圖，方便艾倫親自過去調查，當SWAT隊長滿意地要把手機收起來前，忽然又收到新的消息，他皺起眉頭，好奇查看，上頭文字卻讓他感到猶豫。

_ 我認為你最好跟自己的仿生室友表明這件事，並請對方跟你一起前往百麗島，也許他能在調查中帶來幫助。 _

_ 讓RK900也跟我去嗎？ _ 他別過頭往辦公室外面看，稍早仿生人替他外出買午餐了，直到現在還沒回來，艾倫原本有些慶幸他朋友挑在這時告知結果，誰知道最後竟然建議他表明事實。

_ 也許你可以考慮看看， _ 他的腦袋老愛跟本人唱反調，從數年前就開始遊說艾倫，企圖要他嘗試自己絲毫不願意觸碰的行為，男子閉上碧綠眼睛，用了片刻擬訂計畫，期間他赫然發現到一件事。

**搞不好真的讓RK900跟我前往百麗島會是好主意。**

SWAT隊長有些驚慌，腦海中立及憶起前一天夜晚，他在仿生人進行匯報時，跑過去將對方擁入懷中，以及RK900在之後表示能幫助他的插曲， _ 如果那名仿生人早就知道艾倫暗中調查，只是沒直接講出來，而是希望等到他主動開口呢？ _

艾倫並非是瞎猜，他深知假若RK900願意，全DPD，甚至於人類政府的秘密對他而言都是能在數秒內看光，隨後把消息回傳給耶利哥，發起戰爭攻佔人類地區，但截至目前為止，他們一起生活將近十天了，周遭還是一片祥和，可見RK900沒有刺探對戰爭有利的訊息。

既然如此，艾倫又 **憑什麼** 暗中搜索呢？

一想到這邊，他立即站起身，準備到SWAT外面等待仿生人歸來，經過茶水間途中，他的耳朵被從內部傳來的交談吸引，他安靜停下腳步仔細傾聽。

「我發現你一直在偷看那個塑膠人的屁股。」說出這句話的人是克勞德，他經常說黃色笑話給同事聽，愛並不喜歡這名隊員。

「顯然很軟，我想直接摸一把。」那是文森特，隊上個性溫和，艾倫鮮少與對方攀談的年輕人。

「確定只有摸？同為男人，我想你的目的應該沒這麼單純吧。」另一側傳來史密斯的聲音，他說話向來很直。

「其實，我的確有想過要把他壓在桌子上，抬起他的大腿，狠狠——」艾倫以右手托住腦袋，搖搖頭，並未讓自己聽見詳細話語就轉身離開，茶水間在幾秒後爆出一陣嬉鬧聲，他的左手在此時緊握成拳頭狀，往走廊的牆壁用力揮動，但在實際接觸到水泥牆以前就停歇，硬生生讓手停留在距離不到五公分的位置。

_ 他不是你們的玩物！ _

當腦袋發出這聲巨吼當下，艾倫迎面碰見手拿紙袋，用小跑步進入建築物的RK900。

「抱歉，艾倫先生，你的午餐淋到一些雨了。」剛抵達艾倫面前，仿生人連忙致歉，但艾倫只是迅速接過紙袋，並拉起對方的手。

「先別管這個了，陪我去一個地方。」

RK900因為他的舉動，疑惑地輕眨灰藍色眼睛，「什麼地方？」他相當疑惑。

「到車上再說。」SWAT隊長有些匆忙地表示，並開始走動，意圖帶領仿生人離開現場，後者雖然想知道理由，但保持沉默，移動雙腿靜靜跟隨。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫在等紅燈時拿起吐司咬了一口，他不僅吃到夾雜在吐司裡的沙拉，還品嘗到一股溼答答氣息，那確實是雨水，艾倫卻沒有停止動作，而是加快咀嚼速度，不到一分鐘就把午餐吃光，此時剛好轉燈號，SWAT隊長順勢把車子繼續往百麗島方向駛去。

「艾倫先生，我們要去什麼地方？我並未收到今天要與你外出的通知。」身體貼著副駕駛座的RK900安靜詢問，艾倫用碧綠眼睛緊盯前方道路，沒有多加猶豫就說出答案。

「前模控生命CEO——伊利亞．卡姆斯基的家。」

這回應讓雙方陷入沉默幾分鐘，當艾倫來到下一個紅綠燈前，暫時停車等待轉燈號，仿生人才淡淡開口。

「他是仿生人之父……」他似乎有些遲疑，甚至於有保留一些事情沒說，艾倫沒有打破砂鍋問到底，而是照著RK900的回應順勢答覆。

「也許對耶利哥居民來說是，但在人類社會這邊，由於仿生人離開他，獨自建立帝國，導致模控生命倒閉，害數千名員工瞬間失業緣故，卡姆斯基的名聲很差，最後他沒有給予解釋，就突然隱居，消失在大眾眼前的舉動，讓世人更不可能諒解他。」艾倫說出自己從報導、雜誌上看見的內容，仿生人的LED因為這段言論大幅轉動，色彩在黃紅之間徘徊，下一秒，他就迅速駁斥論點。

「事情絕不是這樣的！」伴隨呼喊，艾倫快速踩踏剎車，黑色轎車猛然停在路上，後方因為緊急剎車險些撞到他們的汽車按了幾次喇叭，並拉下車窗衝著艾倫咒罵幾聲後從他們旁邊繞過去，加速離去，艾倫並未因此感到憤怒，他只是凝視著副駕駛座的RK900，企圖要從仿生人的灰藍色虹膜中瞧見什麼。但最終，他僅能發現瞳孔內映照出自己面對他的模樣，艾倫這才抽動嘴唇，悄聲呢喃。

「如果想替他開脫，應該去找曾經因為公司惡性倒閉，瞬間流離失所的前員工們。」他認為RK900不單單是想幫所謂的『仿生人之父』說話，還有包含對於人類不信任的成分。

仿生人搖搖頭，「我剛才搜尋過，確實，公司突然倒閉後沒拿到任何補償是卡姆斯基不對，但對於仿生人，他是真的很好，至少，創立耶利哥的仿生人是這樣認為。」

「你說創立耶利哥……」艾倫不禁皺眉，「難道她有實際跟卡姆斯基接觸過？」

「不只是普通接觸，過去她曾經用祕書身分待在卡姆斯基身旁半年，直到能通過圖靈測試，才被帶進實驗室研究，準備在發表會後量產。」RK900立刻解釋。

「這麼說來，她之所以會獨自離去，並非是因為卡姆斯基，而是在實驗室裡感受到被利用？」SWAT隊長試圖推論，令他失望的是，對此仿生人露出遺憾表情。

「關於之所以離開的詳細原因，除了想擁有自由外還飽含其他東西，但我們也不清楚內部理由，唯一明白的地方，僅有卡姆斯基絕非人類描述的那麼糟，或者能講，至少他對仿生人是出自真心在對待。」RK900替這場短暫對話做出結論。

艾倫則是別過頭，再度用手緊握方向盤，「也許待會我們抵達他的故居，就能查到更多訊息。」語畢，他就踩下油門帶動汽車繼續往前開動。

十分鐘後，他們來到位於百麗島內部的一棟屋子前方。

艾倫低頭拿起手機對照，雖說他不需要這樣做，也知道自己肯定沒有走錯路，他把視線飄過周遭環境，畢竟…… _ 這邊完全沒有其他建築物！ _

「卡姆斯基果真如雜誌上所說，是個性格讓人難以捉摸的人。」艾倫緩緩說道，邁開腳步就往房子前進，RK900緊緊跟在他後方，卡姆斯基家的門是密碼，而非常見的喇叭鎖，這意味著他必須花些時間解碼，由於朋友傳給他的訊息裡沒提及這點，因此艾倫只能靠自己，就在他伸手要接觸安裝在門上的電子螢幕時，仿生人在他背後開口了。

「我想你能試試看『RT600』，也許這組文字有用。」

艾倫猛然愣住，手指硬生生停留在半空，他猜不透為何RK900會建議他輸入這組數字，但還是在為期幾秒的思考時間結束後實際嘗試，當鐵門發出清脆的「滴」，艾倫要真正進入屋內時，才發覺到一件事。

「這組密碼，聽起來像是仿生人型號，類似於你專屬的RK900一詞。」就算沒明講，他多半能猜到之所以會是這串文字當門鎖的原因。

「RT600就是最早突破圖靈測試，並在覺醒後主動離開實驗室，成為耶利哥第一任首領的仿生人。」RK900說出老早被艾倫推測出來的答覆。

艾倫並未回話，而是用雙手貼住鐵門，往側面推動，等到縫隙足以容納成年人進出後才鬆手，輕甩因為出力有些疼痛的手掌，跨越門檻進入房屋內部，RK900就跟在他後方，與艾倫一起注視那幅掛在牆壁上，相當顯眼的藍色畫作。

「那是……」艾倫詫異地睜大眼睛，旁邊的仿生人眨了幾次眼睛，迅速掃描作品。

「這幅畫作者本地畫家是卡爾．曼費德。」這名字對於SWAT隊長而言很陌生，但根據他獲知的消息，並沒有媒體報導卡姆斯基擁有任何藝術家朋友，幾乎所有曾跟他接觸過的人，都認為這名前CEO難以相處，而且沒有任何嗜好，更遑論友人。

「我還蠻驚訝他竟然有朋友。」艾倫淡淡說著，就在這時，他發現RK900已經開始四處亂走，並停留在某張照片前方，他感到好奇，不禁靠了過去，只見仿生人身軀有些發顫，LED轉為紅色，神情充滿驚慌，順著對方目光，艾倫留意到照片上的人，其中一個是卡姆斯基，而站在他身旁的則是皮膚黝黑，表情嚴肅的中年女子，艾倫猜測那名女性就是仿生人害怕主因，他甚至沒多想，迅速拉起RK900臂膀，用力把對方從照片前方帶離。當他察覺情況顯然好多，仿生人沒有繼續抖動身體才低聲詢問。

「照片上的女人為何讓你感到懼怕？」

「她——她是阿曼妲．施特恩，RT600曾經對眾多仿生人警告過，千萬別靠近她，」仿生人搖晃腦袋，飛快眨了幾次灰藍色眼睛，拼命撇開視線，意圖要自己別去注視照片，「我完全不知道為什麼卡姆斯基會認識她。」

_ 你可以直接掃描，這不就是你最擅長的行為？ _ 艾倫在內心呼喊，但他沒有，艾倫選擇安靜注視著RK900，隨後撈起手機，快速輸入阿曼妲名字，不到一秒就搜尋到大量資料。

「她死了，」仿生人的LED瞬間從紅色變為平穩的藍，艾倫繼續敘述，「從我查到的訊息上來看，她在模控生命宣布倒閉後3年離世，恭喜你與生活在耶利哥的仿生人，今後不必再躲藏了。」

「是嗎……」RK900垂下頭，長睫毛順著好看的眼睛擺動，「但現階段還是不能太快讓耶利哥居民與人類社會有進一步交流。」

仿生人顯然心情好些了，艾倫總算能詢問路途上就想明白的疑惑，他把雙臂抱在胸前，凝視著RK900，「難道你不會想阻止我試圖探查仿生人的行為？」

「有那麼一瞬間有，當我發現你是打算來這裡時，原本想用這與任務無關嘗試勸退，但我立刻就拒絕了，愛德華，你主動把我帶來，而非從頭到尾偷偷調查卡姆斯基與他製造仿生人途中的故事，光是沒隱瞞到最後。就足以說明你值得信任。」RK900口吻很嚴肅，眼睛卻微微拉高，彷彿在微笑，這模樣連帶影響到艾倫，他察覺自己跟著翹起嘴角。

「謝謝你，奈斯。」他說出仿生人的名字了，大概是RK900在這地方忽然改成家中的叫法，或方才言論，令艾倫打定主意別刻意與仿生人保持距離緣故，他竟然就這樣直呼那個先前只能從隊員們口中聽見的稱呼，當簡單名字從艾倫雙唇溜出，他感受到溫暖，一股難以言喻的熱度，順著喉嚨一路蔓延至全身，他把視線放在仿生人身上，清楚發現對方同樣在注視他，灰藍與碧綠相互凝望，經過將近半分鐘，奈斯才安靜呢喃。

「我也很感激你。」

艾倫走前湊近奈斯，輕拍仿生人肩膀，「你現在好多了嗎？」他充分表達關心，奈斯顯然很開。

「已經沒事了。」

「很好，那我們就繼續在這邊搜尋，但願卡姆斯基有留下夠多關於研發時的祕密。」他輕推仿生人背脊，雙方邁開腳步，朝房屋更深處前進。

 

* * *

 

 

「這是……搞什麼鬼！」艾倫被其中一個房間內部畫面嚇著，雙眼只能牢牢對準牆壁景象，在外頭聽見的呼喊的奈斯放棄搜尋，用小跑步進到房間，但仿生人並未如艾倫那樣詫異，反倒能冷靜應對。

「原來是RA9。」這勾起艾倫好奇心，他暫時放下驚詫，別過頭看著仿生人。

「你知道這些文字背後的意義嗎？」他指向佈滿整面牆，用紅色油漆組織而成的三個文字。

「很簡單，多唸幾次就能知道答案。」奈斯解釋。

「RA9、RA9、RA9……I am alive，我是活的！是這意思嗎？」理解出文字涵義的艾倫困惑詢問，仿生人點點頭，踏進沒有燈光的房間內。

「最初被RT600在耶利哥製造出來的一批仿生人，聲稱自己在系統裡見到RA9，他們認為之所以能夠在耶利哥自由生活，全拜RA9之賜。」奈斯隨即解釋。

「那麼奈斯，你有實際見過RA9嗎？」艾倫用手捏住下巴，好奇詢問。

「沒有，即便是說自己親眼目睹過RA9的仿生人，也只能告訴旁人是在系統裡見到這條指引方向的程式，RA9沒有實際樣貌，僅有文字，唯一讓仿生人得知的途徑，僅能透過言語，或像你現在看見的這樣，把三個字直接撰寫在牆壁上。」仿生人走到牆壁前，伸手輕撫過早已乾涸的油漆，安靜訴說。

「聽起來像是宗教信仰。」艾倫評論道。

「按照人類角度看這確實屬於宗教一種，並非所有仿生人都全盤相信RA9存在，有不少居民認為假如沒RT600當年的開創，現在就無法在耶利哥安心生活，比起RA9，他們更信奉RT600。」奈斯回答。

「我還蠻好奇一件事的，」SWAT隊長的話語，促使奈斯扭頭盯著他瞧，「奈斯，你是相信RA9還是RT600？」

仿生人目光牢牢盯著艾倫，「兩者都不信，與其相信他人或程式，我認為倚賴自己才是最實際的。」

_ 十足的行動派， _ 艾倫彷彿在對方身上看見多年前的自己，那個期盼能擁有一片天空的無知青年，此時，他發現奈斯與他具有共通點，一個能夠連結彼此的關鍵，他笑了笑。

「祝你好運，雖然靠自己很困難，但我還是會誠心祝福。」奈斯平靜點頭，隨後，他們繼續在屋內搜索，但除了牆壁上的RA9，沒有太多可供他們探究答案的地方，艾倫甚至能說，媒體早就把卡姆斯基窺探的一清二楚，這趟午後行動，並未讓他更加理解仿生人之父意圖成為弗蘭肯斯坦的原因，但絕非毫無斬獲，他與奈斯的距離，在踏出房屋那刻，已經比之前還相近。

 

* * *

 

 

當天夜晚，當奈斯抵達雲端空間，立刻發現自己哥哥看起來心情不錯，他疑惑地靠近椅子，坐下來試圖了解情況。

「你似乎碰到好事。」

「他終於把關於自己的過去告訴我。」一抹相當淡的藍色光暈，浮現在康納雙頰兩側。

「我替你感到開心。」奈斯安靜回答，就在這時，康納眉頭緊蹙，湊近自己的弟弟，仔細打量對方模樣。

「奈斯，你還想聊昨晚準備要跟我談的事情嗎？」藍眼睛的仿生人憶起前一天，當艾倫打斷談話前，他原先想知道康納碰見的煩惱。

「不，現在已經不需要了。」他笑著回應。

「那麼，請你告訴我你在人類社會發生的事情。」康納神情十分嚴肅，這讓奈斯提高警覺不少。

「我正在試圖讓SWAT隊長逐步理解仿生人。」他回答，但康納反倒更加貼近另一名仿生人，琥珀色眼眸死命對準奈斯不放。

「確定 **只有** 讓他理解仿生人？依我來看，事情沒這麼單純。」康納目不轉睛地凝視奈斯，後者猛然把腦袋撇開，但也無法說出任何話語，他感受到康納又貼近身軀一些，接著，有溫暖覆蓋在肩膀，他先是愣住，剛轉頭就發現康納把手搭在弟弟肩膀，神情喜悅很多。

「無論你打算怎麼做，我都不會阻擋，只要記得小心謹慎就好。」

奈斯點點頭，伴隨著數據海洋，一路回到現實，當他再度睜開眼睛，發現自己身旁擺放著一條被子，最上方還有愛德華的平板，上頭閃著巨大文字。

_ 如果想休息就直把這條蓋著躺在沙發上，別再站著待機了。 _

他暗自微笑，撈起被子抱在懷裡，低頭湊近布料，感受著愛德華親自給予的暖意。


	6. Chapter 6

當艾倫意識到自己稍早做出什麼行為時，時間已經來到隔天早晨，他伸手關閉床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，以雙手撐起身子坐了起來，男子嗅探到外頭傳來的撲鼻香氣，明明早已告知過，要奈斯別替他做早餐，卻在這天早晨重蹈覆轍，艾倫可不認為仿生人會在遵守規則一星期後，忽然違反先前協調過的規矩。

 

_ 是因為想報答感激之意嗎？ _ 他在內心猜測，隨後搖搖頭，要自己別想太多，移動身軀站起身，朝廚房位置走去，留意到他起床的奈斯LED快速轉動，別過腦袋，衝著他微笑。

 

「早安，愛德華。」他的聲音沒有特別大聲，但艾倫卻能感受到對方此時格外開心。

 

「早。」他簡單回應，等待對方繼續講述下去，奈斯俐落地用鍋鏟把培根連同煎蛋推到盤子上，連同早已準備好，放置於盤子內的生菜一起端到艾倫面前。

 

「今日早餐：透過《協助人類在短時間內獲得最大營養》食譜製作的煎培根、煎蛋與一片萵苣。」

 

艾倫沒有馬上坐下來享用，反倒是皺起眉頭，注視著仿生人，「是為了報答我昨晚的行為才這樣子？」

 

奈斯的LED在聽見這句話瞬間，快速切換成黃色，他眨眨眼，稍微低頭，「坦白講，我不知道，愛德華，早晨醒來的第一件事想做的就是替你準備早餐，你確實提過並不希望我做出這行為，但在整理了過去幾年你解決早餐的方式，就是跑去三明治店買份不健康餐點，雖說因為有定期健身，但身體已經累積大量脂肪，我希望能透過改變習慣，幫助你維持健康身體。」仿生人冷靜解釋，艾倫扭過頭，用相當細微的聲音呢喃。

 

_ 「愚蠢。」 _

 

他瞧見奈斯眼睛快四眨動幾秒，顯然想說些什麼，但艾倫卻扯開喉嚨，說自己必須去浴室盥洗，在對方能回應前，率先轉身離開，當他剛把浴室門關閉，立即瞪著洗手台前的鏡子，「你快要沉淪了。」他感到沮喪，無奈自己無法改變內心想法，他因為奈斯的主動示好逐漸陷進去，前一天下午的行動，本就屬於意料之外，夜晚他所展現的好意，更是不該發生，而早晨奈斯表現宛如同居情侶才有的模樣，更讓艾倫覺得他快成為脫韁野馬，無法繼續遵循指令，他從口袋拿起手機，注視截至目前為止，度過的天數。

 

_ 8。 _

 

僅僅八天，這短暫時光竟讓他開始在乎預定只會跟他居住一個月的仿生人，艾倫清楚自己也許該親自詢問奈斯想法，但該死的人類思維困擾著他，愛德華．艾倫可不認為他有毅力 **再度** 承擔失去帶來的痛苦，SWAT隊長轉過身子，把腦袋倚靠在牆壁上，髮絲觸碰到浴室內殘留的些許水珠，他並不在乎，艾倫憶起那名男子，曾經帶給他快樂，讓青少年時期的他能全心信任，覺得能把自己交出去的傢伙，直到他飽受欺凌、背叛，摧殘身軀至險些死亡，直到在絕望之際碰見上一任SWAT長官，他才得以拋去名字，用全新身分活了下來，艾倫沒沒辦法說自己多幸福，但好歹不用擔心任何感情問題，直到八天前開始認識奈斯，消失多時的困擾才重新浮現。

 

_ 認命吧，愛德華，你能躲一時，無法藏一世。 _ 腦袋幸災樂禍地要他面對現實，他早已不是當初的天真少年，艾倫把視線放向浴室門，在等到有更進一步的訊息前，他不會容許自己輕易告白，一如他平常對待任務態度，艾倫會確定毫無顧忌，才實施下一個步驟。

 

* * *

 

 

如同過去一星期裡那樣準備開車前往SWAT前，艾倫接到來自長官的來電，這並不意外，他畢竟是服役超過15年的SWAT成員，無預警更改、添加任務內容屬於家常便飯，於是他便用手勢要奈斯在車上等待，自己打開車門，到角落處講電話。

「情況有些特殊，今天你得帶領隊員一起跟FBI合作。」沒有參雜太多情感的聲音自另一頭傳來。

「FBI！這是為什麼？」艾倫從未想過需要在任務時與其他單位合作。

「是因為……」他的長官有些停頓，顯然在猶豫，數秒後才簡單給出答案，「 **你的室友。** 」

艾倫稍微把手機拿遠，撇開頭觀察此時還在車內副駕駛座等待的奈斯，他實在不懂突如其來的消息背後有什麼理由，抑或者 **詭計，** 他危險地瞇起碧綠眼睛，再度把手機湊近耳朵，嘗試詢問。

「他在隊上表現很好，我認為跟他們工作充其量是多餘舉動。」甚至於連他自己都格外詫異，過去，當艾倫接獲臨時得跟其他單位共同努力，他都毫不猶豫答應，今天碰到類似情況，竟會在經過思考後試圖婉拒，可惜，他的老長官也非省油的燈。

「艾倫，你在SWAT裡的這些年來都讓我很欣賞，但今天的任務非常重要，這不是我個人的抉擇，而是上層壓力。」長官發出接近艾倫年少時代，會從教師們口中聽見，用來企圖要孩子遵從指令，「回心轉意」的惱人語氣，他感到煩躁，但對方手上握有他在隊伍生存的權利，倘若舉止過於激進，最後不會有好下場，他只得無奈搖頭。

_ 他媽的的社會壓力。 _ 艾倫嘆口氣，安靜回應，「好的，我知道了。」

「祝你好運。」耳邊傳來老長官滿意的聲音，以及掛掉電話的系統音，當艾倫放下手機時仍舊感到有些恐懼， _ 你這膽小鬼，幹了什麼好事，天殺的FBI不可能單純會想跟SWAT合作，用膝蓋想也知道他們打什麼主意，就這樣把奈斯推向戰場，眼睜睜看他被利用？ _ 艾倫的內心用接近瘋狂的語氣批判著他，SWAT隊長收緊手指，牢牢扣著手機， _ 我當然不會讓他受傷， _ 艾倫扭頭，透過車窗凝視顯然因為有些無聊，開始四處亂看的仿生人， _ 讓他全身而退，是這次任務的最終目的。 _

艾倫感受到心臟跳動速度加快，他摀住胸口，緊閉雙眼用幾秒鐘品嘗自己感受到的滋味。

 

* * *

 

 

「阿，想必你就是RK900吧！」在艾倫尚未反應過來時，就有聲音從SWAT內部傳來，他仰起頭，盯著面帶微笑，喊著奈斯型號，快步朝他們走來的黑髮男子，仿生人LED轉動半圈，安靜回應。

「沒錯。」

「你這邊的燈，」男子舉起手，對準自己右邊太陽穴，「是不是用來顯示情緒？」

「我的LED……」不等奈斯解釋完，艾倫就撈起仿生人手臂，輕巧拉動，將對方帶到身後，瞇起眼睛打量那名男子。

「我想在回答前，還得知道你的身分。」他用眼睛投射銳利視線，對方撇過頭，顯然在逃避現實。

「FBI探員萊德，我認為你的長官有提及這件事。」順著萊德的目光，SWAT隊長發現對方正朝長官辦公室望去。

「這只是任務上需要合作，我想你並不需要得知太多關於仿生人的訊息。」艾倫企圖表示。

「真是如此？」萊德挑起眉毛，斜眼注視艾倫，「不過才相處一個月，就讓你想保護忽然與人類產生交集的——」他稍微停頓，以不懷好意的目光從艾倫肩膀方向望去，盯著奈斯， **「機器。」**

艾倫瞪大雙眼，他察覺被自己握住的仿生人在顫抖，一時之間，他陷入恍惚，直到旁邊出現一道人影，以及用力往FBI探員身側揮動的拳頭，才令他清醒過來。

艾倫轉動腦袋，發現出手痛毆萊爾的正是先前受到奈斯協助的狄恩。

「住嘴！」狄恩火爆呼喊，探員被打到腳步踉蹌，雖說沒跌倒，但還是花了些力氣才穩住身子，他身手摀住腰側，露出一副要把狄恩殺死的惡意眼神。

幾名隊員跑過去拉住想繼續出手的狄恩，才阻止火爆情況延續下去。

此時，長官辦公室門被敞開，熟悉的老人示意他們過去，艾倫才帶領奈斯，謹慎離開開放空間，並趁萊德稍微走遠時，別過頭，衝著狄恩微笑，嘴巴抽動，用唇語訴說著一句話。

_ 我欠你。 _

他很感激被他斥責過的狄恩，願意在今天主動站出來保護奈斯，年輕隊員熱情地把手指併攏，放置於額頭，做出敬禮姿勢作為回應，艾倫在內心默默記住要在稍晚回家時請狄恩喝杯酒。

進入辦公室前，艾倫感受到仿生人在顫抖，他謹慎注視奈斯，瞧見快速轉動的LED，他忍不住挪動手指，輕微擠壓奈斯臂膀，同時湊近對方耳朵低聲做出保證。

「放心好了，你不會受傷的。」仿生人立即愣住，目光飄動至艾倫身上，LED轉動頻率有平穩些，但他還是很驚訝，就在能開口說話前，SWAT隊長已經帶動奈斯，踏進氣氛嚴肅許多的辦公室，直視坐在桌子後方，視線在他們與FBI探員身上移動的長官。

「這次任務很簡單，就如過去那樣，謹慎解決指派的要求，只是需要與FBI合作，放心好了，萊德是相當專業的談判專家， **不會** 有差錯的，」此時，他將目光放到奈斯身上，冷靜提醒，「RK900，我明白你很介意上次談判失敗，但這回僅需要你協助壓制犯人，不用擔心會產生言行舉止帶來的負面效果。」話音剛落，奈斯就禮貌性點頭。

「我明白了。」

_ 你可沒外表看起來平靜， _ 艾倫在旁邊仔細觀察奈斯神情， _ 你希望能夠在這次力挽狂瀾，而非讓FBI把功勞搶走， _ 他稍微撇過頭，留意到用不屑姿態打量奈斯的萊德，那模樣讓艾倫手指縮緊，形成拳頭狀，但在這當下長官的指示，導致他無從替奈斯說話。

「時間差不多了，你們還有半小時能趕去現場。」隨著手勢，他們轉身離開辦公室，當門一關閉，萊德隨即惡劣地批評起奈斯。

「號稱擁有談判專家能力，卻無法成功說服兇手的仿生人？真……」他沒能說完，就被艾倫裝滿怒意的雙眼打退，這個顯然欺善怕惡的傢伙，立刻快速遠離他們，艾倫還沒看見對方走遠，就發現奈斯在拉扯制服袖子，他疑惑地別過頭，迎面而來的是嘴角翹起，看似心情舒暢許多的藍眼仿生人。

「不，先別感謝我。」艾倫迅速阻擋對方言論，帶領奈斯開始做準備，預備前往工作現場。

他並非是無法為此感到開心，純粹是認定比起感謝這種芝麻綠豆大的行為，眼下的任務，才能得以讓FBI乖乖閉嘴的途徑，此外，他更好奇一件事——

_ 為什麼FBI會忽然要跟SWAT合作辦案？ _

他悄悄拿起手機，把訊息傳送給先前替他查到卡姆斯基故居的朋友，希望這回，對方也能助一臂之力。

 

* * *

 

 

在他們經過情勢分析，得到必須要由奈斯出面才能條件時，來自FBI的萊德探員相當氣憤。

「搞什麼，到了最後還是得靠這台機器人。」他把雙臂抱在胸前，撇過頭喃喃說道。

艾倫給予回應時語氣同樣很糟，「這是思考過後最好的方案。」

「別忘記這東西上次談判失敗。」萊德伸手指向站在他們旁邊的奈斯表示，仿生人的LED因為這番話快速轉動著，有股無名火在艾倫內心攀升，致使他真的想吼回去，但才剛往前走一步，就察覺右手被某種暖意覆蓋，他先是愣住，別過頭發現是低頭用手握住自己臂膀的奈斯，在仿生人這番舉止，加上手指不時跟艾倫接觸情況下，他實在不想甩開對方，選擇攻擊不懷好意的萊德。

接著，奈斯就鬆開艾倫的手，漫步到FBI探員面前表示。

「上回之所以導致嫌犯自殺，是因為我把心力放在保護人質上，但是這回，我力求把嫌犯與人質利益都顧及到。」他的眼中裝滿堅毅，萊德拉抬眉毛，對此感到特別有趣。

「聽起來你似乎有做好心理準備。」他安靜指出。

「我在系統裡重複模擬過上千種狀況，並從中挑選最適合應付目前情況的方案。」奈斯隨即回答。

「你知道人比系統複雜吧。」萊德立刻反駁。

「這就是為什麼我需要經常與人類交流，在SWAT的這段時間裡，我不斷嘗試與人類攀談、了解他們生活方式，就是企圖理解如何解析複雜的人腦，現在，是測試這段時間以來獲得多少成效的機會。」奈斯剛說完，就把腦袋轉開，望向豎立在他們正前方的大樓，此時的嫌犯正在跟數名隊員相互對峙中，危機一觸即發，此時，奈斯的LED快速轉動，往前走動些，「我該過去談判了，在這邊等我。」

仿生人才剛轉身，艾倫就伸手握住對方左邊臂膀，察覺到阻礙的奈斯，別過頭注視SWAT隊長。

「艾倫先生……」他似乎不知道該如何應對，艾倫則是早就想好台詞。

「我跟你一起去，對方是毒販，極有可能設下陷阱，你需要旁人保護。」

仿生人快速眨動幾下眼睛，LED在艾倫提出要求後就呈現黃色，「如果真有陷阱害你受傷，我會感到自責。」

「這並不代表我就能認售你暴露在危險內！」艾倫聲音整個拔高，伸展出另一隻手，緊扣奈斯右手，碧綠眼眸鎖定在仿生人的耀眼灰藍上，時間彷彿在此時停歇，直到背後傳來FBI探員說話聲。

「你們兩個，討論好了沒，是要一起還是RK900單獨去？」

「一起！」

「我跟他前往！」

當他們異口同聲回答時瞬間愣住，萊德則是搖著手提醒。

「那就快去，時間不多了。」

艾倫趕緊拉起仿生人手臂，迅速跑向大樓，身後傳來奈斯斷斷續續的聲音。

「艾倫先生，很高興你提出邀約。」

「不，」他勾起嘴角，雙眼注視前方，堅定說道，「現在我們在工作，請稱呼我為 **艾倫隊長。** 」

在他們衝入電梯時，艾倫觀察到仿生人LED有瞬間是紅色的，距離他們到達頂樓還有一分鐘左右，此時奈斯稍微把腦袋撇開，試圖遮掩能輕易辨認出目前情緒的LED，同時開口試探。

「這意思是我算是SWAT成員了？」

罪惡感自艾倫內心油然而生，他忍不住伸手輕觸仿生人肩膀，「非常抱歉，我應該早點提這件事的，第一天出任務時，我因為不滿你的稱呼大發脾氣，但之後就後悔了，奈斯，即便只有一個月，這段時間你終究屬於SWAT，我代替全體隊員，誠摯歡迎你的加入。」

只見奈斯緩緩物轉過身，仰起頭凝望艾倫，「Yes sir！我會努力的。」

當他們朝彼此露出笑容後一秒，電梯發出系統音，自動門也緩緩敞開，艾倫下意識把仿生人拉到身後，謹慎地觀察外頭情況，此時，他才想到一件事。

「奈斯，你有掃描過大樓嗎？」

仿生人立即做出答覆，「從我們踏進電梯後就逐一檢查過，除了在尾端房間內正在跟隊員們耗時間的嫌犯，樓層很安全，整棟屋子也沒被裝炸彈。」

_ 還真是怪。 _ 對於一名只要落網，注定要被詢問詳細訊息的毒販，卻沒有在窩藏地點設置任何陷阱，艾倫實在難以猜透背後理由。

身旁奈斯的舉動徹底打斷他，仿生人加快行走速度，意圖要去面對毒販，開始整場談判。

「你打算自己跟他聊？」

「沒錯，」奈斯點著頭，「待會當我進入房間，請讓所有隊員暫時撤離，等到事情落幕，我會主動開門請大家進去。」

「假如又失敗了呢？」艾倫試圖做確認。

「經過計算，這次成功率相當高，但若出現差錯，我會在第一時間通知你。」奈斯回答。

艾倫拉起仿生人手臂，輕微擠壓，「千萬別逞搶，一有狀況通知我就好。」

奈斯的LED轉動一些些，嘴角微微勾起，「沒問題。」

他看著奈斯邁開腳步，慢慢靠近嫌犯所在的房間，與此同時自己衝著麥克風下令，「暫時撤離，讓奈斯單獨與嫌犯談判。」

另一端傳來隊員們一一回報自己離開駐守地點的聲音，他本人則是倚靠在牆邊，安靜等待結果，約莫五分鐘後，他的手機響起。

SWAT隊長有些遲疑，他不應該挑在這時接電話，但還是取出手機，號碼來自於雷歐，他是艾倫相當信任的隊伍成員，今天的任務同樣有前來，這還是對方頭一回挑在工作時電話給他。

一股不祥預感攀附至男子心底，他吞嚥緊張，按下接聽鈕。

「隊——隊長。」凱文支支吾吾，沒能馬上解釋打電話原因。

「有話快說。」他簡單明瞭地指示。

「剛才我按照命令退離駐守地點後，發現有個房間裡堆滿——」雷歐沒有真正講完，而是在起個頭以後主動把電話掛斷，並傳送一張照片給艾倫，從背景一看就知道是這棟大樓內部，而放置於內部的東西，讓SWAT隊長雙眼頓時睜大。

「這些是釱……」他猛然把視線挪開，凝視著不久前被關閉的門。

他們之所以來這邊是為了應付一批毒販，艾倫猜測大概是古柯鹼、海洛因、冰毒這類為人所知的毒品，這時從雷歐給予的訊息來看，顯然釱才是主要項目。

「究竟是怎麼回事？」艾倫喃喃詢問，下一秒，房內傳來吵鬧聲，他往前試圖要探查情況，沒走幾步門就先被敞開，衣服與頭髮因為打鬥亂成一團的奈斯手握門把，朝艾倫說話。

「我剛才制伏了嫌犯，可以派隊員們來處理。」他語氣仍舊平靜，沒有太多起伏，但當艾倫把手機螢幕對準仿生人，指向方才收到的照片時，額角LED就開始快速轉動。

「釱……艾倫隊長，我知道你急著知道答案，但請先處置好嫌犯，稍晚我會跟你詳談。」無論是口吻還是行為，奈斯都呈現出驚慌失措，艾倫忍不住用手搭住對方肩膀，有效阻止陷進緊張情緒的仿生人。

「冷靜，我只是想明白來龍去脈，這起案子與你無關，別為此感覺憂心。」也許是沉穩語調，搭配手掌傳達的熱度，奈斯的LED逐漸恢復到湛藍。

「我沒事了，現在就處理被我綁住雙手的嫌犯。」

艾倫輕拍放生人肩膀幾下，接著才走向整張臉被毆打稻腫起，雙眼多出黑眼圈的嫌犯，準備之後的逮捕程序。

* * *

 

 

「真不敢相信你也要來聽。」艾倫有些不耐煩地朝跟隨他們回基地的萊德說著。

FBI探員兩手一攤，露出無可奈何的表情，「沒辦法，畢竟是上頭交待。」

「艾倫隊長，萊德探員，請問我能開始說明了嗎？」奈斯的詢問打斷險些爆發的爭吵，他們停止說話，同時扭頭面對仿生人，艾倫用手勢示意可以開始了，奈斯這才挺起身子，開始描述大致情況。

「那名嫌犯起初不願跟我說話，僵持一分鐘後，我試圖透過掃描，發現他身上殘留大量釱的痕跡，當我提出這點，他的神情丕變，揮動雙手嘗試要攻擊我，為了阻止受到傷害，我只得反擊回去，在把他綁起來以後，我在房內四處調查，最後翻出他們的主要交易項目——」奈斯從口袋裡拿出一小包放置於夾鏈袋內的物品，放置於桌面上，並宣布答案，「紅冰。」

艾倫盯著那包呈現艷紅的怪東西，他從未看過有毒品長這樣，顯然是新興產物。

「那大樓內部放置的釱又是怎麼回事？」他追問。

「紅冰是用釱提煉出來的。」仿生人回答。

「照理來講，應該只有耶利哥才有釱……」艾倫停止敘述，目光飄到旁邊的萊德身上，後者神情也同樣驚訝，而奈斯則是替他們做出推測。

「這起事件，非常有可能與仿生人扯上關係。」

艾倫只希望這天發生的一切，純粹是場惡夢。


	7. Chapter 7

把萊德暫時打發走並不是什麼輕鬆的事情，那名年輕探員一得知毒品案與仿生人有關，馬上連珠炮似地向奈斯拋出問題，察覺到搭檔LED因為緊張而大幅轉動的艾倫，立即以自己會在問到重要訊息後轉告給萊德，並推動探員背脊，將對方帶到外面。

 

一個轉身，艾倫隨即發現奈斯的燈環恢復到平穩情況。

 

「你是從什麼時候起知道這件事的？」他拉動椅子，坐在奈斯對面詢問。

 

「今天，在此之前，我完全沒料到會有人類社會的犯罪跟仿生人有關。」艾倫實際上無法得知對方是否撒謊，但他選擇相信，基於還想跟對方合作下去的理由，他寧可冒著風險，信任眼前的溫和仿生人。

 

「你提過釱是透過RT600帶去耶利哥的儀器製造出來的，人類在失去機器情況下束手無策，無法憑藉現又資源重新在實驗室弄出釱。」艾倫回憶著過去雙方的對談。

 

奈斯點點頭，「基本上是這樣沒錯，但讓我特別留意的一點，是堆放在大樓內的數量。」

 

「數量？」SWAT充分展現疑惑。

 

「仿生人平均一天只需補充一包釱，而在耶利哥生活的仿生人，取得途徑除了工作外毫無他法，普遍來說最高薪水一個月頂多三箱藍血，光這樣就足以仿生人使用半年，但那個房裡堆放的數量卻能供三名仿生人使用二年左右。」奈斯的臉整個沉下去，LED閃著不吉祥的緋紅。

 

艾倫安靜挪動手臂，用手掌覆蓋奈斯的手，頓時，LED又開始轉向熟悉的湛藍。

 

「也許是日積月累才有這種龐大數量。」他說出推論。

 

「不，」奈斯模樣有些憂慮，他搖著頭補充，「我掃描過血包出產日，全都落在近一星期內，匯報時並未收到耶利哥發生異狀的消息，我認為最有可能的是耶利哥高層出於不明原因，私自選擇與人類合作，出賣自己同伴。」

 

艾倫沉默地加重手指力道，輕壓仿生人掌心，試圖給予安慰。

 

「也許等我們查清楚源頭，自然就能釐清事情發生原因。」他平靜表示。

 

「艾——愛德華，我感覺很害怕。」話音剛落，奈斯的身軀就在些微顫抖，雙眼因而亂眨一通，LED跟著隨意轉動，在艾倫沒能思考後續作法前，就往前方伸展身軀，用手勾過仿生人身側，無聲地把奈斯帶入懷中，他感受到仿生人把腦袋擱在肩膀位置的感受，奈斯比他想像中輕，這提醒了SWAT隊長對方終究跟血肉之軀有差別的事實，此刻的他，早已不再理會奈斯是誰。

 

「我想——可以先從路易斯．勒茲調查起。」奈斯提出想法。

 

「你是說被你毆打後綑綁起來的毒販吧，他說自己只是中間人，之所以在大樓是為了等待買家造訪，勒茲完全不清楚釱是什麼東西，根據手邊資料，他單純是按照指示前往交貨地點。」艾倫反駁，顯然這對他的搭檔而言不成問題。

 

「我並不需要直接問，而是用這邊，」奈斯伸手輕敲腦袋，促使空氣內發出清脆迴盪聲，「只要可以調查他取得釱的場所，並調閱監視畫面，就能直接掃瞄出交易對象的詳細訊息。」

 

艾倫把身軀往後退，雙手搭在奈斯肩膀上，緊盯對方的灰藍色眼睛。

 

「我想我們能分開進行增加效率，關於監視畫面的部分由我來，你可以詢問兄長是否能在耶利哥稍作調查，或前往案發的大樓重新採樣。」這提議促使仿生人嘴角翹起。

 

「很好，我會盡力去做。」那是相當漂亮的微笑，艾倫察覺內心有股強烈思緒，導致他將自己的視線飄到搭檔雙唇。

 

_ 似乎很軟。 _ 他為自己感到羞愧，在這種重要時刻，艾倫滿腦子卻是想著要吻搭檔的嘴。

 

「愛德華？」奈斯觀察到SWAT隊長異狀，但艾倫沒有給予對方太多機會表達想法，只是輕拍搭檔背脊，開始示意對方跟他離開，仿生人隨即以小跑步跟上。

 

在外頭守候的萊德一瞧見艾倫走出房間，馬上在他旁邊吱吱喳喳，當艾倫終於人無可忍，扭頭用嚴肅神情說出「只需要時間等待就好。」萊德這才安靜下來，艾倫鬆口氣，撈起手機，請朋友停止調查FBI與SWAT合作原因，並開車在著奈斯前往大樓附近的商家，開始以自己身分調閱監視器畫面。

 

艾倫多半有些擔憂最終答案會影響人類與仿生人彼此的關係，但這無所謂，他只想在此時消弭奈斯的憂慮，優先明瞭釱會無緣無故成為毒品的理由。

 

當奈斯目不轉睛地凝視監視器螢幕時，艾倫從側面打量仿生人，唯一能思考的僅有如何在短時間內接觸到真相。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 我想自己能幫助他調查這次案件。 _

 

這條訊息讓艾倫有些煩躁，他的駭客朋友藉由某種特殊管道得知這起被壓下去，沒能被媒體報導出來的案件後，立即主動傳訊息過來。SWAT隊長以手托住腦袋，手指在螢幕上來回挪動，打出答覆。

 

_ 不，這次我想跟奈斯單獨調查。 _

 

不到幾秒，手機再度震動。

 

_ 難道你不怕他是臥底？ _

 

艾倫甚至沒多加思考，就給予回答。

 

_ 無論答案與否，我都會幫到底。 _

 

經過幾分鐘的沉默，艾倫才收到消息。

 

_ 好吧，祝你好運。 _

 

直覺告訴艾倫，他的朋友隱瞞了某些事情，似乎在暗示他千萬別相信仿生人，但他還是選擇把手機收好，等待坐在副駕駛座，雙眼緊閉的奈斯結束匯報。

 

仿生人的LED忽然在此時快速轉動，顯然即將回到現實，當奈斯睜開雙眸，隨即與艾倫四目相交，看起來顯然在等待些什麼。

 

「怎麼回事？」艾倫疑惑地詢問。

 

「愛德華，你要不要嘗試跟DPD副隊長合作？」奈斯正經地說。

 

SWAT隊長並未從對方臉上瞧見任何笑容，這並非玩笑話，看起來為了查明真相，奈斯的兄長試圖找尋答案，也許與能夠理解仿生人的人類合作，會是最佳方案。

 

「可以。」他面帶微笑，簡單回應。

 

奈斯瞇起灰藍色眼眸，用同樣神情予以回應。

 

* * *

 

 

當天艾倫一返回家中，立刻開啟電腦，等待進行稍早提過的計畫。根據奈斯表示，DPD副隊長曾經待在毒品特勤小組待過一段時間，對於奈斯匯報時提及的紅冰有些許印象，經過考量，認為由雙方一對一談能對解惑帶來幫助。

艾倫看著奈斯褪除手部皮膚層，螢幕頓時被大量視窗覆蓋，最後彈出一個視窗，裡頭站著一名除了眼睛顏色與服裝有巨大落差外，長相與奈斯幾乎相同的仿生人。

「有看見我嗎？」另一名仿生人詢問，艾倫湊近螢幕回答。

「看得一清二楚，琥珀色眼睛的奈斯。」他瞧見另一名仿生人撇過頭，雙頰浮現很輕微的藍暈，看來這就是在沒有LED情況下，仿生人展現情緒的途徑。

「請等一下……」那名仿生人一說完，就轉過頭衝著另外一頭呼喊。「漢克！可以過來了！」

艾倫把腦袋稍微抬起來，他知道那個名字，打從得知被派往耶利哥的人是DPD副隊長後，他就稍微搜尋過對方名字，漢克．安德森，幾年前曾經是DPD的風雲人物，即便現在，只是透過螢幕凝視那位毛髮沒有特別修過，看起來有些邋遢的男人，艾倫仍然可以從對方眼裡觀察到熱情。

「我是漢克，漢克．安德森。」艾倫看著那名男子伸出右手，友善地自我介紹，他深吸口氣，舉起左手回應。

「我是愛德華，愛德華．艾倫。」一旁的奈斯咧嘴一笑，顯然對於艾倫能重新接受本名感到開心。

接著兩名仿生人相互說出自己名字，此時艾倫才盯著奈斯兄長，名為「康納」的仿生人，安靜詢問。

「耶利哥有發生藍血失竊事件嗎？」僅僅一句話，就讓他們進入正題，康納收起笑容，神情正經許多。

「沒有，但離開耶利哥的仿生人必須登記，我發現有一批仿生人在近一個月來頻繁進出耶利哥。」康納剛說完，漢克就在旁邊補充。

「對於紅冰，我是在前往耶利哥前一星期恰巧得知的，有個被逮捕的毒販聲稱市場逐漸被某樣新產品攻佔，過不了多久，人們將為此淪陷。」

奈斯安靜做出說明，「根據掃描結果，紅冰的成癮性高於市面上被人們得知的所有毒品，若流竄出去，會帶來無可抵擋的負面效應。」

「該死……」艾倫咬牙切齒，深思之後行動。

「艾倫先生，」從螢幕傳來的聲響，引起SWAT隊長注意，他緩緩揚起頭，注視朝他微笑的康納，仿生人褪除手指皮膚層，如奈斯那樣觸碰螢幕，幾秒後，電腦就傳來接收到資料的系統音，「我已經把當初被抓到警局，透露紅冰訊息的毒犯窩藏地點傳給你們，要是推論沒錯，你們可以去現場找到關於紅冰訊息，但我要懇求一件事——」艾倫打量著康納的琥珀色眼睛，傾聽對方講述的言論，「請確保我弟的安全。」

「那當然，我向你保證，他會與我查清楚幕後主謀，並在滿一個月的那天平安返回耶利哥。」艾倫安靜保證，康納身軀往後移動，顯然很開心，SWAT隊長留意到奈斯正在看他，LED還明顯轉色，但他的那番話千真萬確，自從他願意告知仿生搭檔自己本名起，就下意識要信任對方，而今天的案子，更讓他打定主意要保護奈斯。

「也許我們要的答案，就在這邊。」奈斯指著康納傳給他們的地圖。

「無論如何，我們都得過去一趟。」艾倫點頭表示，當他們相互注視彼此時，被漢克直接打斷。

「艾倫先生，你還有問題想知道嗎？」艾倫扭頭望著DPD副隊長，他很高興能認識與自己處在相同陣線的人類。

「也許你能把自己過去追捕毒販的技巧分享給我。」他簡單表示。

漢克雙眼隨即一亮，開始講起自己還在毒品特勤小組時遭遇的危險情況，以及脫身方法，艾倫表面尚在專心聽漢克說話，但視線餘角卻留意到站在旁邊的康納，就算只是透過螢幕，他也能清楚瞧見仿生人多開心。

_ 也許，仿生人與人類之間的共通點，比我想像更多。 _ 艾倫默想著。

* * *

 

 

這場談話並未隨著漢克說出「時間差不多了」而結束，當康納正準備要關閉電腦時，老警探卻開口阻止。

「先等一下。」雖說語調沒有太別嚴肅，但康納仍舊直起身子，撇頭凝視著中年男子，等待接下來的要求，只見漢克輕咳幾聲，稍微把腦袋別過去，試圖不去看仿生人，「康納，你和奈斯可以先離開嗎，我想單獨與艾倫先生談談。」

單獨從來不是什麼好現象，眼前的男子勢必有事情瞞著仿生人，或試圖私下進行某些不可告人的計畫，當然，這對兄弟並不愚蠢，康納有些猶豫，奈斯的LED也在大幅偏轉，但就在兄弟倆互看一眼後，忽然收起緊張，轉身就退開。

艾倫朝被關閉的門深吸口氣，扭頭繼續凝視螢幕。

「直接開門見山吧，安德森先生，不必拐彎抹角。」他把雙臂交叉在胸前，嘗試弄清楚對方葫蘆裡賣了些什麼藥，漢克勾起嘴角，以有些狡詐的口吻說道。

「仿生人果真比人類親切。」

艾倫稍微皺眉，這似乎在傳達出漢克多厭惡生活在人類社會期間的生活。

「但你得承認當初也是因為人類私心，才製造出仿生人。」艾倫淡淡表示。

「如果仿生人真是為人而生，那麼當克洛伊離開人類，獨自帶領同伴前來建造耶利哥時，為何能順利生存下去，甚至於建造一座雕像紀念仿生人之父，那位名叫伊利亞．卡姆斯基的男人？」顯然在耶利哥，仿生人並不會用RK900、RT600這種鬼稱呼互叫彼此，而是喊名字，宛如人類般自由活著，克洛伊必然是奈斯口中的RT600名字。

「按照奈斯跟我提到的消息，克洛伊是因為人類才離開。」艾倫回答。

「你有詢問過詳細理由嗎？」漢克提問，SWAT安靜搖頭，此時DPD副隊長壓低聲音訴說，「我也沒辦法從康納這邊找到答案，耶利哥只有紀念雕像，雖說旁邊有放置詳細說明，但卻僅限於仿生人能讀取內容，我這血肉之軀絲毫束手無策。」

「老實說……」他發覺對於眼前的男人，自己並不想隱瞞太多，在漢克的詫異中，他緩緩說出先前的秘密任務，「我曾經搜尋過卡姆斯基，並得知他已經離世的消息，隨後與奈斯深入他的故居調查。」

漢克馬上用有些大的嗓音呼喊，「是否有發現什麼？」

「很遺憾，除了一面寫滿RA9的牆壁，什麼都沒發現。」SWAT隊長宣布答案，漢克卻沒露出失望表情，真要說的話，對方神情參雜著更多不解。

「RA9是耶利哥的其中一尊神，當我詢問起康納，他的回答是前往耶利哥以後，仿生人才開始膜拜RA9，一離開耶利哥，為了避免被人類發現，他們並不會用平時祭拜RA9方式，也就是在牆面留下大量的相關字樣。」

艾倫猛然瞪大雙眼。

「當時奈斯也在場，但他並未跟我提到這件事！」他的嗓音比平時大很多，若非漢克提及，他可能這輩子都一無所知，老警探倒是有其他看法。

「艾倫先生，我認為會這樣有兩個原因，其一是奈斯並不知道這件事，據我所知，他是最新機種，可能恰巧不知道離開耶利哥的仿生人不會膜拜RA9；或者，你 **有事情** 沒對他講，起初我對於康納過於謹慎，深怕他知道太多關於人類的事情，直到逐漸意識到他具有真心誠意，我才緩緩說出先前絕口不提的私事，雖然我並不清楚奈斯想知道什麼，但你可以主動說些東西給他聽。」艾倫頓時安靜下來，他憶起那個夜晚，自己坐在沙發上，朝螢幕上的新聞發楞，以及奈斯親眼證實的環節，如果真要講，他認為納大概就是對方渴望了解的事情。

「我想，現在已經知道要怎麼做了。」他點頭說道。

漢克嘴唇大幅拉高，咧嘴燦笑，「看來你的領悟力不錯，一點就通。」

艾倫不好意思地別過頭遮掩害羞情緒，他注意另一頭的漢克準備扯開喉嚨，要求康納結束通話，但就在這時，SWAT隊長才想起一件事。

「等等，安德森先生！」被叫住的漢克停止動作，扭頭盯著他瞧，艾倫趕緊把話語拋出來，「我想要看看你前面提到的紀念雕像，請問你有拍嗎？」

但中年男子卻無奈搖頭，「不好意思，我沒拍下來。」

「請問我能否……」他原本想提出要求，卻被漢克硬生生打斷。

「不，我知道你希望我做什麼，但這件事恕難從命。」漢克眉頭整個皺起，

「難道是雕像附近禁止拍照？」艾倫疑惑詢問。

「其實……原因是我……」漢克摀住臉，以細微聲音安靜告知，「不會用手機拍照。」

艾倫發現自己嘴角抽動，險些就要笑出聲，眼前的男子不過大他9歲，但竟然連用手機拍幾張照片都不會，在這充斥科技產品的時代，漢克簡直與原始人無異。

察覺到艾倫即將笑出來的漢克飛快站起身，直接離開位置，從另一邊能聽見對方在大呼小叫，要求康納結束通話的聲響，不到幾秒，視窗就在沒人接觸的情況下自動關閉，此時的他已經是面帶微笑，這場談話不僅讓他明瞭之後的計畫，心情也放鬆許多。

當電腦剛被SWAT隊長關閉，外頭就傳來敲門聲。

「進來。」他回答，奈斯謹慎地轉開門，把頭探進來試圖確認。

「康納用訊號告訴我已經結束了。」

「沒錯，我也知道接下來跟怎麼做。」艾倫表示。

「那麼我們這就去調查吧。」奈斯過於著急的態度，促此艾倫皺起眉頭。

「先等一下，奈斯，你還想知道先前我沒有透漏的事情嗎？」仿生人先是愣住，LED轉動幾秒，平靜說道。

「愛德華。我很清楚人類訴說記憶時，需要重新體驗相同情況，所以就算沒你說，也不會對我造成任何傷害。」奈斯顯然並不想造成困擾，才選擇閉口不談，但一顧慮到由於如此，導致她們之間始終有隔閡，就令艾倫感到沮喪，他仰起頭，用閃著些許白光的碧綠眼眸緊盯奈斯，沉穩訴說。

「人在回憶時之所以能夠消除悲傷與痛苦，是因為有人肯傾聽，替他分擔這份傷害，現在，我打算重新提及那段讓我拋棄本名多年的往事，奈斯，是否要聽的決定權在你手上，我不會強求。」

他們凝望彼此，眼睛緊密注視對方，直到某一瞬間，才由奈斯打破沉默。

「我願意聽。」艾倫在微笑同時，也發覺心臟再度漏掉一拍。

當奈斯說出那句「我願意聽。」時，在他耳中聽來宛如求婚最後，耳邊傳來愛人的答覆。

他看著走到外面等待的奈斯，深知未來即將面臨另一種無形壓力。

 

* * *

 

 

當艾倫低頭沉思時，稍微離開幾分鐘的奈斯再度回來，只見仿生人手上拿著一包藍血跟啤酒，以及開瓶器， 隨著坐下來的動作，奈斯攤開手把東西放置於桌面上。

「你這是……」艾倫不禁皺眉，他不會阻攔奈斯去拿血包，但啤酒卻是從未開口要求過的。

「幫助放鬆心情，愛德華，我能看出你壓力很大。」基於先前承諾過的，在艾倫允許前奈斯都不會主動掃描室友實際生理狀況，SWAT隊長了解在這情形下仿生人仍舊有辦法幾乎看透他，可見自己多疲憊，但他沒有直接說明理由，而是一把撈起啤酒，藉由器具撬開瓶蓋，仰頭灌下一口。

平時他酒量不大，也幾乎沒用過這種豪邁暢飲法，在挪開酒瓶前還險些被嗆到，幸好沒有真正出糗，當艾倫重新把玻璃瓶放到桌面上，頓時發現裡頭剩大約三分之二，而他本人雙頰已經漲為紅色，腦袋因為短時間大量喝酒緣故有些暈眩，但他搖搖頭，望著奈斯。

「你真的確定自己想聽？」他再度做確認。

奈斯放下才喝幾口的藍血，安靜點頭，艾倫才接著詢問。

「對於那名男子，你了解多少，在此之前是否搜尋過相關資料？」

「不，除了上次你看新聞時得知他的名字是安東尼奧．維加外，我沒有私下找過任何訊息。」奈斯真誠回答，艾倫也不說廢話，直接就開始談論回憶。

「我是在剛進入大學時認識他的，對於一個血氣方剛，渴望擁有愛情的年輕人來說，他那種渾身散發成熟魅力，談吐風趣的大學教授本身就有極大吸引力，但因為雙方性別因素，我只敢遠遠注視他，某天，因為社團的事情忙到黃昏時分，離開教室時意外發現他站在樓梯轉角等待我，他說著『我老早就知道自己被偷觀察他這件事，如果真要跟你交往，會不會被拒絕？』我當下就答應，任由他一把將自己抱入懷中，低頭吻上雙唇，那是我的初吻，從未料到竟然是被一個條件相當好的男人拿走，我緊閉雙眼，讓自己墜入其中。」艾倫在此時稍微停下來，望著奈斯，「你不介意我的性向嗎？」

在無預警裡被詢問到的仿生人LED轉動半圈，不到一秒就做出回應，「愛德華，人是無法控制自己對誰產生慾望的，只是你恰巧愛慕男性，我認為沒什麼。」

艾倫話鋒一轉，提及其他疑惑，「仿生人中也有同性戀嗎？」

「當然！」奈斯輕鬆回答，「耶利哥裡有一對彼此名字都叫崔西的蕾絲邊情侶，還有相當受孩子們歡迎的傑瑞與雷夫是男同志，我的二哥西斯特似乎最近正在暗戀某個男性，但愛德華，仿生人與人類不同，仿生人可以隨意更換機體，外表是男是女原本就不重要。」

艾倫卻舉起手輕微搖晃食指，表達出自己不接受這觀點，「但你前面才提過，無法阻擋自己對誰產生慾望，也就是說，即便更換機體，仍然可以對同樣對象產生情感。」

「是這樣沒錯。」奈斯緩緩回答，SWAT隊長在微笑同時，內心卻在瘋狂叫囂。

_ 他也有辦法對我產生情感嗎？ _

「你還想聽下去嗎？」他試圖用繼續講述往事轉移注意力，明顯沒察覺到艾倫異狀的奈斯無聲點頭，艾倫這才深吸口氣，緩緩接下去。

「雖然在那以後我仍舊會經常找機會跟他接吻，但區區親吻無法輕易滿足渴求愛戀的我，為了他，我拋開乖乖牌一面，穿起耳洞，在皮膚刻畫下刺青，一切只因為想跟他有更多接觸。終於，一次假期前夕他邀我出去，我們在他訂購的旅館房間盡情做愛，這讓我難以自拔，奢望能與他永遠持續下去。」艾倫再度停頓，讓奈斯有辦法插話進來。

「但你還是跟他結束關係了……」

「是阿，還是以非常糟糕的方式，他不僅與我分手，還利用職權險些讓我無法安心讀書，我只得藉由搬家逃離他的魔爪，前來底特律完成學業，在磕磕絆絆中逐漸爬起來，就在某天，我遇見SWAT裡的隊員，他觀察到我具有潛力，因此協助我前往警校讀書，找到另一條人生道路，幾年後，在即將進入SWAT時他已經爬到上司位置，當時對他提出一個請求：『丟開名字，在隊伍裡請讓我只用姓氏。』起初他並不答應，但最後還是同意了，就這樣，我用『艾倫』這稱呼通過一次次任務，並在三年前升格成隊長，認為自己能夠與過去斬斷關係，但在新聞上看見維加，甚至發現他當上校長後，我發現自己仍舊會在意多年前的往事。」艾倫淡淡地做出結尾，奈斯把腦袋湊近他，灰藍色眼睛瞄準艾倫，嚴肅表示。

「你其實不用為他拋棄過去。」

「這句話我早就聽別人提過好幾次，但事情早已發生，我仍舊放棄名字多年，至今維加還是活耀在教育界。」艾倫有些沮喪，重新提及回憶的結果是他還是難以忘懷某些畫面，一旁的奈斯忽然提出要求。

「愛德華，我能否掃描你的身體狀態？」

他並不知道為什麼自己室友想掃描，但奈斯眼底裝滿柔情，一股輕易就把他包覆，溫暖心靈的眼神，他忽然發現，自己在這時格外在乎悲慘往事的理由。

「當然。」他簡略回答，緊閉雙眼等待。

當他在黯淡中默數超過十秒，才發現時間太久，猛然睜開眼，迎著LED徹底轉為紅色，身軀往後退開許多的仿生人。

「奈斯……」他輕柔呼喚。

「愛德華，你對我……這是怎麼回事？」仿生人有些懼怕，顯然沒能料到會有這情形。

「奈斯，你先冷靜點，我想要得知一件事，」他的碧綠虹膜鎖定著奈斯，同時往前方走進些， **「你對於我又有什麼感受？」**

他希望聽見沒有參雜一絲虛假，完全出自心底的答覆，這是個與案件、任務、工作毫無無關的問題，奈斯馬上愣住，約莫五分鐘後，沉默才終於被他主動打破。

「我也不知道，但跟你一起生活、來往，確實有著在耶利哥沒能感受到的滋味。」仿生人撇過頭，似乎覺得沒能直接做出是或錯的回答讓他相當羞愧，艾倫則是平靜追問。

「那會讓你開心嗎？」

「非常喜悅，我的系統在部分情況下會出現些許異常，但我發現自己為此感到舒坦。」奈斯面帶微笑。

「既然如此，那就維持現在情況吧，我並不會強求你，顯然目前關係，對於你而言最舒坦。」艾倫表示，仿生人欲言又止，最終只是看著人類室友把酒灌光，而他也把自己手裡的藍血包喝乾。

看似停留在原地的關係，因為艾倫的坦承，讓池子激起一陣波瀾，那是雙方都沒能預測到的前兆，但在這當下，艾倫並未明瞭自己這番舉動，會帶來什麼效應。


	8. Chapter 8

雙方相處的時間，轉眼就來到滿二星期，自從上星期夜晚的插曲後，艾倫不曾與奈斯提起同樣話題，期間他除了與奈斯合作完成任務，還利用空檔調查紅冰，在工作表現上沒有太大失誤，但他發覺自己把時間花費在觀察室友的情況逐漸攀升。

 

最初的一二天，他還認為是擔憂奈斯受到負面影響才這樣做，直到他在下班前盯到被其他隊員發現，主動走過來輕拍他肩膀，才徹底從神遊恢復過來，當下，他赫然發現奈斯已經走到基地外，等待他過去。

 

這可不是好事，眾所皆知，艾倫在工作期間向來專注，連下班後仍舊會帶著正經態度面對一切，顯然，這項特點隨著他對於仿生人的情愫，逐步走向瓦解，在這以後的幾天，他雖然盡可能表現出對於奈斯態度冷漠，卻還是不時觀察湊近他們，嘗試跟奈斯談話的隊員，甚至格外留意茶水間，幸好，先前那群想非禮奈斯的人並未提及同樣話題。

 

他為自己感到羞愧，明明對方老早就清楚這份情感，而他也多半察覺到奈斯疑似對他產生朋友以外的愛戀，卻因為自己的過度堅持，沒能讓這段關係有更進一步發展。

 

他只得利用午休時間，獨自躲在屋簷下，注視烏雲密布的天空，輕聲呢喃。

 

「懦夫。」要不是自己深怕再度飽嚐傷害，也不會連一步都拒絕踏出去。

 

「艾倫隊長。」身後傳來奈斯的聲音，他抬起頭，卻沒有把身子轉轉過去，直接讓視線朝向戶外回答。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「你還記得先前那件關於市長的案子嗎？」仿生人詢問，艾倫眼皮震了下。

 

「當然。」他直接說道，那是他頭一次痛恨自己沒能幫上忙的時刻，也許這份思緒，就是從當時逐漸增長。

 

「剛才我在利用網路搜尋紅冰訊息期間，赫然發現自己忽然又能調查到本該無法探詢到的私密訊息。」奈斯平穩解釋，SWAT隊長有種想逃避現實的衝動，他竟然忘記在上班時間，奈斯幾乎只會談論工作裡的事情。

 

「我還以為你已經把這功能關閉了。」他坦言，此時，仿生人挪動腳步，前來他身旁，與艾倫一起欣賞緩緩暗下來的午後景緻。

 

「我無法關閉搜尋功能，至於查詢範圍本來就是我沒辦法控制的，雖然我在打撈消息這件事情上有所限制，除了仿生人的一切與對SWAT工作有關的項目，以及早就被輸進系統裡的資訊外，我沒能得知太多消息，但查看人們的私密訊息，以及偷窺仿生人之間用數據交換的內容卻是被禁止的，當然，系統也不會特別給予權限，但我已經第二次碰到同樣情形，我擔心這會在未來造成負面影響。」奈斯的聲音變小些，語氣中透露出自己的煩惱，艾倫不禁扭頭打量仿生人。

 

「但你因為這樣幫助市長逃過危機，也許這次，還能讓我們找到製造紅冰的主嫌，就結果上來降是好事一樁。」他試圖讓奈斯心情好轉，仿生人卻搖搖頭，LED偏轉著，直到顏色變為黃色。

 

「我曾詢問過康納，他的說法是一般仿生人並不會有這種情況，愛德華，你會不會認為我是…… **異常仿生人？** 」灰藍色虹膜死命注視他，艾倫發現自己絲毫不介意奈斯在工作期間直呼他的本名，腦袋充斥著 _ 「他竟然認為自己是異類？」「這傢伙瘋了！」「該死，我得讓他心情好轉！」 _ 等想法，當他反應過來，這才發現自己在無意中主動伸手，把仿生人帶進懷裡。

 

「不，你當然不是，奈斯，別在乎其他仿生人是否能辦到，重要的是，你可以，這就是你被製造出來時就具備的才華。」話音剛落，奈斯就用手扣住他的背脊，沒有答腔。

 

外頭開始飄起細雨，幾滴水珠落到兩人身上，但艾倫跟奈斯並不想閃避，此時的他們，只能留意到對方。

 

「艾倫……我的系統……」忽然，奈斯輕柔提醒著，SWAT隊長鬆開手，低頭凝視仿生人。

 

「系統怎麼了？」他疑惑詢問。

 

「剛才又傳給我好幾條新訊息，內容全都是關於紅冰交易。」艾倫瞪大雙眼，目睹奈斯舉起手，把一條條文字訊息秀在掌心。

 

_ 仿生人血液賦予的好東西？有意思，我想知道細節。 _

 

_ 一次就能上癮，光靠這玩意就削翻了！ _

 

_ 有個小夥子購買後沒幾天就吵著要跟我拿更多，你那邊還有嗎？ _

 

_ 拜託，我非常需要！ _

 

艾倫的雙手緊握成拳頭狀，這群垃圾正在討論一個足以帶來巨大傷害的毒物，而他的交流對象明顯是同一個人，只要逮到幕後主謀，那麼就能斬草除根，在紅冰於毒品圈成為流行前有效遏止。

 

「是誰？他們是在跟誰傳訊息？」他輕聲詢問。

 

「根據我搜尋到的結果，是一名年輕人，但他只是助理，這名年輕上頭的老闆是這位……」仿生人手上的訊息消失，取而代之的是張照片，就算只是稍微瞄一眼，艾倫也清楚對方是誰。

 

「這是當初說過仿生人與人類能夠和平相處的某位政治人物！」當他驚呼出來，隨即把腦袋撇開，觀察周遭，他運氣不錯，此時外頭沒有任何SWAT隊員在場，這句話只有奈斯聽見。

 

仿生人LED轉動，快速找尋到重要消息，「他提過可以和耶利哥自由往來，別加裝保護系統，人類沒必要懼怕仿生人，仿生人也該相信人類，對照他與紅冰有關的訊息，這些都是謊言。」

 

「噁心至極。」艾倫呢喃著，原來這名總是被媒體吹捧，說有多尊重人權，在政商界具有龐大人脈的老男人，單純只在乎自身利益，嘴上喊著友善相處，背後不過是要利用這份信任謀取錢財。

 

現階段的他，卻必須體認到一個事實，「我們不能直接去抓他。」他極為沮喪。

 

「我可以繼續收集資料……」奈斯尚未說完，艾倫就一把抓住仿生人的右手制止。

 

「不，暫時別這樣做，我不希望你被他們找上。」即便只是聽聞，未能真實碰見，但艾倫清楚過去有不少熱心人士慘死在街頭的消息，他得試圖避免奈斯成為其中一名受害者。

 

仿生人LED轉動著，點頭接受他的懇求。

 

* * *

 

 

當天下午，他們佯裝沒事，試圖把剩餘的工作完成，一交付完資料就匆忙離開SWAT。

 

路途上，坐在副駕駛的奈斯開口表示，「我要跟康納談談。」

 

艾倫隨及點頭。

 

雖說不是預定地匯報時間，但康納還是在收到訊息後盡快前往雲端空間。

 

「你看起來憔悴不少。」在這個僅屬於兄弟倆的空間內，奈斯無法隱瞞情緒，康納觀察到弟弟產生異狀。

 

「今天我又在意外中搜尋到私密訊息，這極有可能是我們查清楚幕後主謀的機會，但愛德華阻止我，他認為繼續下去會有生命危險，康納，我非常清楚他對我有什麼感覺……而我自己似乎……好吧，坦白講我也不知道這是否會讓他空歡喜一場。」耐斯眨著雙眼，緩緩把灰藍色虹膜垂落下去，他很心疼愛德華，但同時又有些憂愁。

 

「奈斯，我想知道一件事。」康納掐住下巴，稍微把頭歪一邊，等待奈斯抬頭盯著他瞧，才真正說出問題，「當你收到私密對話時，有主動搜尋相關訊息嗎？」

 

「不，沒有，我只是在跟他……」隨著浮現藍暈的雙頰，他輕柔說出答案，「擁抱。」

 

「看來我的老弟終於長大了。」康納咧嘴一笑，開心地湊近白衣仿生人。

 

「這是怎麼回事？」奈斯完全在狀況外。

 

「先前你跟我提到自己能夠搜尋到過於祕密的消息後，我就花了些時間調查，後來才明瞭是因為你的任務，系統會把關於SWAT的工作列為重要事項，平時你只能處理電腦給予的任務，唯有一個情況，是能避開電腦，找尋更加重要的資訊。」康納刻意賣關子，等到奈斯別過頭注視他才宣布答案，「情感，當你開始在乎，想要保護SWAT的成員安危，就能讓自己探詢到比工作任務更重要的內容，奈斯，顯然你與艾倫先生的擁抱，就是自己得以發現紅冰案關係人的理由，他相當重視這件事，而你，則是在旁邊默默關心他。」康納平靜解釋著，奈斯沉默傾聽，直到最後，才開口發問。

 

「你覺得我應該跟他更進一步嗎？」

 

「這得看你自己。」康納笑著回答。

 

「也許我能成為頭一個與人類交往的仿生人。」奈斯表示。

 

「不，你 **並不會。** 」在白衣仿生人能深入詢問前，就率先被強烈的數據海拉回現實。

 

* * *

 

 

當他回到現實時，猛然發現前方景物沒有往後移動，他轉動腦袋，只見愛德華已經把手從方向盤移開，目前車子被他停在路邊，碧綠雙眼密切盯著他瞧。

「愛德華……」奈斯輕喚對方名字，試圖引起注意，當愛德華稍微把腦袋湊近些，他才安靜接下去，「除了日常的工作外，我想自己能夠跟你發展成另一段關係。」

愛德華抬高眉毛，「你是說自己想跟我交往？」他有些懷疑自己耳朵，仿生人則是堅定點頭。

「沒錯，每當我跟你相處時，系統不時產生錯誤的原因就是愛。」奈斯平靜說道。

愛德華把雙臂交叉在胸前，「這段解釋是剛才你去跟康納討論出來的？」

仿生人沉默點頭。

「但這只是理論，奈斯，假如今天他刻意欺瞞你，在你清楚自己確實對我產生情感時，堅持要用『系統異常』、『這並非愛情』來回應你，那麼，你會相信嗎？」他的語氣相當嚴肅，愛德華聽著自己說出來的字句飄散在空氣內，傳達至奈斯的聽覺模組。

奈斯用力眨著自己的灰藍眼眸幾次，LED開始激烈轉動，他有些猶豫，但還是在幾秒後抬起頭，凝視愛德華。

「我會聽從內心。」這不含一絲虛假的口吻，等同朝SWAT隊長心底扔進一顆名為「愛戀」的石頭，光是如此，他就清楚自己的愛並非是單方面付出。

「請查看我的情緒。」他下令。

仿生人愣住一秒，隨後開啟掃描功能，試圖明白眼前男子的心理反應，隨著分析，他的眼睛逐漸睜大，「愛德華，你對於我的愛意又增加了。」

「但我並不會強迫你接受。」愛德華沉穩訴說。

奈斯相當清楚造成愛德華這樣做的主因，即便沒有平時的謹慎習慣，多年前那次創傷也是導致SWAT隊長至今始終維持單身，堅決遠離愛情理由。

「這是我心甘情願，」奈斯淡淡說著，「愛情本來就是如此，藉由感覺來撮合兩個人，況且，我們確實對彼此有情愫。」

愛德華不禁露出笑容，「仿生人都像你這樣擅長說話嗎？」

「這是系統本身包含的言語技巧。」奈斯認真解釋，愛德華暫時收起笑容。

「你真的確定自己能同意與我展開另一段關係？」有個瞬間，他甚至希望仿生人能繼續考慮，褐髮男子對於在愛情上的表現，已經沒有太大把喔，但從奈斯回應來看，這件事千真萬確。

他看著仿生人湊近，光學組件映照出自己模樣，臉部表情因為愛德華的猶豫稍微往中間擠壓，打從成為SWAT隊長室友起，仿生人就越來越像普通人類。

「愛德華，我的系統內裝載了2000種交往技巧，之後能透過教學讓你產生戀愛感。」當奈斯說完這句，愛德華就忍不住笑了出來，他摀住嘴，搖著腦袋。

「老天，奈斯，你該不會認為人類能夠在沒有感情的基礎下，單純藉由你提及的交往技巧增添情誼吧？」

「但我有搜尋到很多人類剛認識就交往，經由約會慢慢邁入婚姻生活。」奈斯的LED整個變色，看起來想要反駁。

「那是相親，本來就是經過你口中的步驟熟悉彼此，除此之外就是一見鍾情，但這也是建立在兩人剛見面就愛上對方，或是其中一人墜入情網的關係上。無論如何，這與我們的情況不能相比，但你清楚我對你有感覺，現在，問題只在於你能否拋開疑慮，專心面對自己真實想法。」他安靜表示，仿生人的LED逐漸回歸平穩。

身軀感應到的情感藉由系統傳達至奈斯系統內，他伸手輕撫臉頰，在沒有調節溫度情形下，竟然是溫熱的，隨後他將視線放到愛德華身上，瞧見人類男子的臉頰有些紅。

_ 感同身受。 _

康納曾經對他吐露，自己也體會過的文字悄悄浮現，他閉上眼睛一秒，再度睜眼瞬間，就真誠

輕吟。

「可以，我非常確定。」愛德華沉默無聲，只是伸手環抱住仿生人，把腦袋湊近奈斯肩膀。

他感受到臉頰溫度上升2度，但情緒卻是喜悅、開心、滿足的，嘴角逐漸翹起，他用雙臂扣住愛德華背脊，沉溺在美好內。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫面向電腦，裡頭要他前往的地方是一場宴會，任務目的則是——保護收到死亡威脅的議員，按理來說，平時他都能在收到訊息後迅速整裝出發，但這次卻瞪著前方，遲遲沒有行動，原因出在那名議員，正是先前奈斯搜尋到與紅冰案有關的嫌疑人。

「艾倫……」目前就坐在他旁邊的奈斯安靜呼喚，他捏住鼻樑，轉過身軀。

「你收到的訊息可信度多高？」他問道。

「幾乎有90%以上。」奈斯隨即回答。

「那麼幫我看看他與他信任的下屬，」他指向螢幕，「在最近幾天內有沒有談及宴會上的事情。」

仿生人沒有多問，立即直起身子，眼睛凝視前方，LED開始轉動，臉上沒太多神情的奈斯，眉頭在之後逐漸往內縮，擠出大量皺褶，LED顏色在黃紅藍之間閃爍不定，身體不斷發顫，顯然在害怕，艾倫見狀，趕緊用手挽起仿生人的手，輕微擠壓掌心，他看著LED正在回歸平穩，神色從緊張變為熟悉的平靜，最終奈斯輕眨雙眼，扭頭望著艾倫。

「我沒能找尋到太多資料，有些訊息彷彿被鎖住，無法直接觀看，但根據手邊消息與搜查結果，他們打算進行一場毒品交易，時間恰巧落在宴會舉辦結束後半小時。」奈斯說著。

「地點在什麼地方？」艾倫追問。

仿生人遺憾地搖頭，「當我要找尋答案時就受到阻攔，所以沒能得知點。」

「該死，」艾倫低聲咒罵，下一秒就意識到某件事，他仰起頭，注視室友，「奈斯，你剛才有找到牽涉交易案的對象模樣嗎？」

「有二個人說自己會抵達。」奈斯簡略匯報。

「很好，那麼立刻從宴會出席者之中做比對，看看他們是否在名單上。」他趕緊指示，期盼能夠順利，這次奈斯在工作時LED相當平靜，沒有出現絲毫異狀，不到一分鐘，就獲得答案。

「他們並沒有在名單上，SWAT隊長有些沮喪，但接下來的答覆，讓他整個人抖擻起來，「但還是有在宴會現場，他們進場身分並非受邀人士，而是臨時被調派過來，負責維持現場秩序的保全。」

艾倫勾起嘴角，瞬間就知道該麼做了，他望著仿生人，安靜提出要求。

「我要請你換掉身上那套服裝。」

奈斯頓時愣住，露出百思不得其解的模樣，艾倫在此時緩緩接續，「從你給予的訊息來看，他們會在宴會上會合，並前往交易地點，但如果在事後跟蹤相當危險，在沒能得知交易地點情況下也無法當場逮人，奈斯，我要請你佯裝成服務生，找機會收集情報，試圖在宴會結束前找尋答案。」這方法有一定失敗率，他沒辦法保證毒販會在中途口頭或是藉由網路談論更深一層的話題，但也不會放任奈斯冒風險，如果可以，他還是希望能陪伴在仿生人身邊執行任務，親自抓走那名意圖從仿生人身上牟利的惡劣商人。

「但是你……艾倫，你不怕嗎？」奈斯有些猶豫。

「當然會，但打從知道紅冰存在起，就註定會碰上危險。」他淡淡回應。

「艾倫，我會試圖找尋答案的。」仿生人平靜做出保證。

SWAT隊長轉動腦袋，視線飄到室友身上，透過神情，他不僅傳達出務必要阻止交易的毅力，還飽含對於奈斯極為信任，以及懇求對方保護好自身安全的念頭。

仿生人點點頭，露出一抹微笑，無聲告知自己會銘記在心。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫發現自己有些呆住，他楞在原地，望著從更衣室走出來的奈斯，由於要假扮成人類，仿生人把LED暫時拿掉，換去身上那套能夠自己清洗的白色制服，改為宴會上的服裝，雖說這與艾倫偶爾會去的餐廳服務生模樣相差無幾，但他察覺自己絲毫無法把目光從奈斯身上挪開。

仿生人留意到艾倫模樣，隨即歪頭，好奇詢問，「艾倫，你沒事吧？」

「我很好，總之，待會小心點。」艾倫試圖要自己恢復過來，伸手輕拍奈斯肩膀提醒著，轉身就要離開，就在他即將回到岡位上時，忽然被叫住。

「艾倫。」奈斯的呼喚促使他停下來，傾聽來自身後的腳步聲，奈斯跑到艾倫面前，捧住他的臉，身軀往前挪動些，朝SWAT隊長的雙唇吻下去。

這只是蜻蜓點水的觸碰，但當奈斯往後退時，艾倫卻伸手撫摸唇瓣，感受著方才彼此雙唇接觸，自己感受到的溫暖，他曾經跟維加接吻過無數次，但沒有一回帶來的美好程度，能夠跟這短暫時刻相比，但他沒有機會反應過來，麥克風另一端就傳來其他隊員的聲音。

_ 「隊長，宴會即將開始。」 _

他只得低頭大喊，「全體就定位，別讓那個揚言要暗殺議員的傢伙得逞！」

一轉頭，他隨即發現奈斯正要離去，他在自己能控制嘴巴前，就率先把話語脫口而出。

「回家以後我要跟你聊個清楚。」他的語氣相當平穩，沒有特別高低起伏，只見仿生人以相同口吻回答。

「了解，我這就開始任務。」

奈斯逐漸走遠的身影，讓艾倫眼睛有些刺痛，他忽然有些後悔自己讓室友負責這項任務，懼怕途中出現意外，連累到奈斯的想法在腦海中揮之不去，但他無法阻止，現在已經沒辦法回頭，他邁開腳步，讓沉重許多的身軀帶動自己前往會場，看著那名笑容滿面，高舉酒杯慶祝的議員，他把手握成拳頭，但也只能這樣了，在揭發那傢伙的醜陋面貌以前，他唯一的做法就是表現忠誠。

* * *

 

 

艾倫的身軀在晃動，卻無法站穩，他伸手朝額頭觸碰，感受到一股熱度，當他把手放下來，清楚瞧見上頭的深紅色，SWAT隊長輕笑著，扭頭用逐漸模糊的視線撇望在危急中被他迅速帶到身後的奈斯，仿生人看起來十分憂傷，艾倫甚至親眼見到有滴淚水沿著奈斯臉頰緩緩滑落。

_ 不，別為此感到傷心。 _ 他在內心呢喃，雖然想開口說話，但卻感到喉嚨極為沙啞，任何聲音都發不出來，他有股衝動，想要跑過去把奈斯抱到懷裡，低頭吻去仿生人的人工淚珠，最後……以自己的唇往奈斯的柔軟唇瓣貼上去，直到仿生人停止哭泣，安靜窩在他胸前。

但他不能，腦袋的頭痛導致艾倫只得台頭盯著此時對他而言太過明亮的水晶燈。

稍早發生的一切歷歷在目，晚宴進行很順利，就在即將即將進入尾聲，那名該死的議員上台準備致詞時，人群裡傳來槍聲，眾人迅速把目光轉移，這時，再度傳來槍響，雖然艾倫在短時間內作出反應，但他還是眼睜睜看著某個把腦袋用黑色布料罩住的男人走上舞台，用槍指向議員。

「立刻跟我走！」隔著布料，他提出威脅。

艾倫相當受挫，他不懂對方是怎麼闖進來的，但現在就算要開槍，也只會造成傷亡，下一秒，他就發現到一件事，奈斯！他的室友竟然扔下盤子，拔足朝犯人的方向奔去，艾倫甚至沒有多加思考，就離開工作岡位跟上，試圖要阻止仿生人。

_ 小子，你會受傷，我不會讓這種事發生在你身上。 _ 此時他僅有這個念頭，當他趕到仿生人面前，立即把奈斯往身後拉去，耳邊傳來扣下扳機的聲響，熱辣感從額頭處快速蔓延至全身，他緩緩轉過腦袋，直視朝他開槍的兇手，幾名隊員立即衝上前抓住犯人，而現在的艾倫，眼裡只有奈斯，那個不顧一切，只想完成任務的乖巧仿生人。

逐漸失血的身體讓艾倫往後方倒去，但他沒有與堅硬地板直接觸碰到，奈斯輕巧地接住他，小心把艾倫放下來，SWAT隊長微微一笑，舉起右手輕撫奈斯的側臉，「沒事就好。」

奈斯搖搖頭，雙手握住艾倫的手掌，「你必須去醫院。」

「是阿，我受傷了。」艾倫安靜呢喃。

遠處似乎傳來救護車的聲音，但這些對於艾倫而言十分遙遠，他的雙眼凝視仿生人，直到疲憊徹底佔據他，身軀墜入一片黑暗中。

 

* * *

 

 

刺痛感讓愛德華皺眉，他緩緩睜開眼睛，眼前的畫面逐漸從模糊變為清晰，不出一秒，他就認出自己身在何處。

_ 這邊是我家。 _

他感到疑惑，愛德華原先預計自己會被送往醫院，沒料到竟然是在熟悉的床鋪上醒來，緊閉的房門在這時被轉開，他看著已經喚回白色制服，重新配戴上LED的奈斯拿了一盒急救箱靠近床邊。

「急救箱？」他有些想笑。

奈斯坐在床沿，打開箱子取出棉花棒跟碘酒，轉開瓶子，用棉花棒輕沾碘酒，伸手湊近愛德華的額頭，這並不是很疼，但褐髮男子仍然有些疑惑。

「我還以為自己傷很重。」

「其實沒有，子彈是從皮膚劃過去，僅有造成輕微擦傷，之所以暈過去，純粹因為緊張跟過於勞累所致。」奈斯說著並撈起OK蹦，往愛德華的傷口貼去。

「這麼說來，我並沒有為愛英勇犧牲。」他打趣地說。

奈斯把急救箱蓋好，放到旁邊去，傾身湊近愛德華，淡淡說著，「當你在我面前失去意識，有一瞬間，我想直接把脈搏調節器拔掉。」

「脈搏調節器？」SWAT隊長眨眨眼，他完全不曉得這是什麼東西。

奈斯的LED轉動半圈，此時才發現自己還沒聊過這東西，於是當場拉起衣服拉鏈，在室友的驚訝中，鬆開上衣，指向胸口那塊呈現圓形的區域，「就是這個，脈搏調節器是維持仿生人運作的重要零件。」

愛德華忍不住用手觸摸圓形處，「這是你的心臟？」

奈斯安靜呢喃，「只要把調節器拔出來，經過一分鐘，我就會徹底停機，屆時即便把調節器裝回去，也無法重新啟動。」

「你竟然想自殺……」愛德華並未把話真正講完，他仰起頭凝視仿生人，顯然方才的玩笑話，對於奈斯而言並不好笑，他收緊手指，緩緩接下去，「我應該謹慎些。」

「但這是你的工作。」仿生人指出。

「當我初次遇見那名拯救我的長官時，他曾經詢問過我，『愛德華，你認為加入SWAT是為了什麼？』當時我毫不猶豫回答，『當然是保護世人！』他卻笑著搖頭，『不，這是人們無法達成的境界，坦白講，你只需要確保自己在乎的人安危就好。』奈斯，我寧可拋開工作，任務，也不願你冒著風險要去阻止事情發生，更別說是因為我選擇自我了斷。」 _ 你是我所在意的人， _ 他在心底說著，從仿生人快速眨眼，任由人工淚珠再度滑落的模樣來看，面對彼此，他們都有同樣想法。

「那麼我們還要繼續嗎？」奈斯輕聲詢問。

「當然，一次失敗不算什麼，我相信他們會捲土重來，根據安德森先生上次分享給我的經驗，不用幾天，毒販就會另尋管道。」愛德華試圖要排解緊張氛圍，仿生人的LED轉動半圈，說出一件事。

「愛德華，昨天夜晚我之所以要往舞台衝去，原因是威脅議員的強盜，實際上是他自己聘用的員工。」

「你說什麼！」SWAT隊長瞪大雙眼，難以置信地盯著室友瞧。

奈斯冷靜解釋，「在第一聲槍響出現後，我立即掃描整個會場，發現拿槍對象，與先前搜尋到使用社群軟體跟毒販溝通的男子是同一位，顯然，這是他們串通好的計畫，佯裝收到死亡威脅，企圖讓SWAT派人來保護他們，由於是自己人，在入口處當然不會被擋，輕易就混進去，並依照安排假裝成功綁架議員。」

「但這樣做有什麼目的？」愛德華不解。

「原本我也不懂，直到當你被救護車帶走後，我重新用同樣方式找尋線索，才發現真正理由。」隨著話語，奈斯攤開手，秀出一些畫面。

那是來自於通訊軟體的對話截圖，從內容愛德華了解原來那名議員打算透過SWAT的失敗，向人們證實仿生人一無是處，當各地陸續傳來不滿聲浪，奈斯就可能需要提早打包回耶利哥，同時人類嚴格禁止與仿生人社會的連結，當然，這會影響到釱的價格，由於更難購買到，所以紅冰價格會翻漲數倍，在此之前早就積存一堆存貨的議員可以大撈一票。

「這計畫是因為先前我談判失敗後，有不少網友認為『仿生人似乎也沒多大用途』才讓他產生這想法。」奈斯平靜解釋。

SWAT隊長把腦袋撇開，「但你並不是，」他表示，「你並沒有反對者們，以及這傢伙所認為的沒用。」

「愛德華……」奈斯稍微往前方靠近室友些。

逮到機會的愛德華伸手拉住仿生人手臂，把對方朝自己的方向帶去，重心不穩的奈斯往前一摔，此時他們的臉相隔不到十公分。

「奈斯，你還記得宴會開始前，我希望能跟你聊清楚吧？」他壓低聲音詢問，仿生人無聲點頭，但愛德華並未繼續說下去，只是緊閉雙眸，把腦袋往前方湊，立即理解人類意思的奈斯，也做出同樣舉動。'

這是相當輕微，沒有任何黏膩感的吻，但愛德華感受到愛，這是他頭一回，這麼想保護某人，他不禁用手緊密擁抱住奈斯，繼續接吻，享受這份得來不易的靜謐時光。


	9. Chapter 9

愛德華在刺入眼睛的陽光中逐漸醒來，他感覺手臂有些酸，在試圖挪動身軀舒緩不適途中，才猛然發現自己竟然是抱著奈斯入睡的，男子眨了幾次眼睛，甩動腦袋，試圖回憶前一晚情況。

 

_ 當他結束跟奈斯的吻以後，就開始著手與仿生人研究之後計畫，他們得知後天議員會捲土重來，企圖把紅冰賣出去，此時他們必須視著當場人贓俱獲，避免那老頭有機會再次耍詐，當然，要成功需要運氣與完善計畫，但還沒討論完畢，疲倦就襲擊愛德華身軀，他忍不住打起呵欠，奈斯迅速撇過頭。 _

 

_ 「你該睡了。這句話讓SWAT隊長感到更加勞累。 _

 

_ 「但我們還沒討論出詳細方案。」他指出。 _

 

_ 「在精神欠佳情況下，是無法專注思考的。」奈斯立即反駁。 _

 

_ 愛德華清楚繼續拒絕，也只會被新理由打臉，於是只得站起身，進入浴室盥洗，才剛套好睡衣進入房間，褐髮男子馬上發現溜到自己床鋪上的仿生人。 _

 

_ 「嘿，你不能跟我睡。」他有些不滿地表示。 _

 

_ 「根據我搜尋到的資料，有其他對象，尤其是自己 _ **_愛人_ ** _ 陪伴下，更能幫助睡眠，愛德華，當你昏迷後醫生就跟我提過，你已經好幾天沒睡好，明天還得前往SWAT上班，此時此刻，最好讓身體獲得充分睡眠。」奈斯將雙臂交疊在胸前，平靜回答。 _

 

_ 愛德華雖然想把對方趕到客廳，但奈斯總能一針見血，直言他迫切需要的一切，他走到床邊，一屁股坐在床沿，悄聲呢喃，「奈斯，我不希望只是因為自己吻過你，就讓你認為應當凡事都把我放第一。」 _

 

_ 仿生人移動身軀，湊到愛德華身旁，用手輕觸男子的健壯手臂，「我當然沒有。」 _

 

_ SWAT隊長撇過腦袋，視線飄到室友身上，「你當真？」 _

 

_ 「當然，」奈斯咧嘴一笑，「我始終都把工作放第一，這點可是與你相同的。」 _

 

_ 一陣緋紅迅速浮上愛德華雙頰，「臭小子。」他不禁微笑，舉起手用力揉動奈斯腦袋。 _

 

_ 愛德華認為這是某種方式的調情，這名頂著一頭被他弄到亂糟糟頭髮，衝著他露出燦笑的仿生人，實際上是用自身特有方式，逐漸讓他這早就忘記被疼愛是什麼滋味的男人，再度沉浸在戀愛喜悅中。 _

 

_ 他傾身擁抱住室友，往後緩緩帶動兩人躺在床鋪間，讓自己的碧綠與奈斯的灰藍眼眸相交。 _

 

_ 「我很感謝你為我做的事情。」他真誠道謝。 _

 

_ 仿生人的LED快速偏轉至黃色，「我——我也是。」奈斯的結巴反應，促使愛德華感到開心，也許這只是對方模擬緊張模樣，但他並不介意背後真實性。 _

 

_ SWAT隊長收緊手臂力道，把奈斯報更緊，隨後，他的仿生室友用遠端關掉電燈，兩人漸漸睡著。 _

 

愛德華笑著回憶前晚情形，同時輕撫奈斯頭髮，溫和搖晃仿生人身軀，口中輕喚，「賴床的小鬼，該起床囉。」

 

感受到震動的奈斯LED緩緩轉動，眉頭稍微緊蹙，眼睛跟著睜開，當他瞧見到低頭凝視自己的愛德華，身軀不禁抖了下。

 

「我竟然睡過頭！」從語氣中，他顯然格外驚訝。

 

「這沒什麼。」褐髮男子隨即回應。

 

「但我——我是仿生人——」奈斯並未把話說完，他把目光朝右側探去，似乎發現到某件事，「不會吧……」

 

愛德華馬上發問，「怎麼回事？」

 

「我竟然會在無意中開啟系統裡的『人類模式』。」

 

「人類模式？」這還是SWAT隊長首次得知這玩意。

 

奈斯立即做出解釋，「我提過仿生人的系統能夠模擬人類情感，但終究是模擬，而在某些情況下，可以借助這套模式，讓仿生人行為更加接近血肉之軀，同時，徹底感受到真實情感，取而代之的，是仿生人的敏銳性會降低，我之所以無法如平常那樣比你早一小時起床，就是因為開啟人類模式關係。」

 

這引起愛德華極大興趣，他想深入了解為何會替仿生人加裝額外模式，但下一秒就瞄到手機，「該死，我只剩半小時！」

 

隨著呼喊，他轉身離開床，用最快速度刷牙洗臉、換下睡衣，當他撈起鑰匙準備離開家門時，發現站在門旁等待的奈斯低頭，神情有些凝重。

 

愛德華不禁用手輕觸室友肩膀，「沒事吧？」

 

顯然有些嚇著的奈斯猛然抬起頭，凝視愛德華，「你睡得如何？」他悄聲詢問。

 

「這是我多年來睡最好一次，這得感謝你。」他微笑指出。

 

話音剛落，一抹相當輕微的藍色光暈，就浮現在奈斯雙頰兩側，這令仿生人比平時還要更可愛，愛德湖身軀迅速繃緊，他轉開門往外衝去，企圖遮掩自己的害羞，奈斯緊隨其後，對於他的舉止沒有發表特別感想。

 

由於起床時間晚了，因此愛德華只得在路旁購買早餐，邊吃邊踏進SWAT，前腳才剛越過門檻，他就發現自己臉部神情整個收緊，從稍早的放鬆頓時成為嚴肅，他猜測這肯定是種制約反應，當他進入SWAT建築物範圍，意味著即將面對工作，任何喜悅、笑容都得暫時拋開。

 

此時的他，身分再度從愛德華變成正經八百的艾倫隊長。

 

不過這天，情況顯然有些不同，當他打開辦公室門，立刻被裡頭畫面嚇著，他舉起手，指向佔據自己專屬旋轉椅的男子。

 

「萊德？」他沒好氣地衝著那名曾經跟SWAT合作的探員說道。

 

「萊德先生？」跟隨在他旁邊的奈斯語氣中沒有不滿，只是單純很意外。

 

被指名的FBI探員舉起右手，笑著回答，「好久不見。」

 

艾倫察覺到自己有些憤怒，基於上次經驗，他認為這回肯定沒好事，但也只能怒視著黑髮男子，並謹慎地把仿生搭檔護在身後。

 

誰知道，下一秒萊德態度就一百八十度大轉變，從艾倫肩膀後方往奈斯看去，有些悲傷地說，「RK900，有個耶利哥居民目前非常需要你伸出援手。」

 

艾倫隨即別過頭，觀察仿生人反應，他看著奈斯眨眨眼，快速掃描萊德全身，LED隨之轉色，不出幾秒平靜無波的臉就開始抽動，變為有些擔憂，「他在什麼地方？」

 

FBI探員勾起嘴角，露出些許微笑，艾倫確實火大，但也只能拉起奈斯手臂，跟隨萊德往外頭走去，他並不希望情況變成如此，但為了奈斯，即便要冒著風險，他仍然無所畏懼。

 

* * *

 

 

「這方向並不是FBI位在底特律的辦公處。」艾倫蹙著眉頭，指出疑點，負責開車的萊德隨即回答。

 

「畢竟這件事原本上頭就一無所知。」

 

奈斯的LED快速轉動，「所以是你擅自行動？」

 

「大概、也許、應該吧。」萊德轉動方向盤，把車子開往一條巷子，即便對方拐彎抹角，沒有直接做出答覆，艾倫多半能推測出對方幹了什麼好事。

 

大約半小時前，艾倫跟奈斯在匆忙中跟隨萊德搭上車，打算執行任務，但是現在，他才發現與其說是任務，倒不如講是……志工服務？汽車停在一棟相當破舊的屋子前，尚未等待萊德說明，奈斯就逕自打開車門往外衝。

 

「雷夫！」SWAT隊長聽見搭檔口中呼喊的聲音，他記得這名字，當自己向奈斯說出性向後，仿生人告知在耶利哥也有同志情侶，這名字正巧是其中一人，他放慢腳步，避免打攪到對方，悄悄靠近屋子。

 

「雷夫記得你是奈斯……那是……人類！滾開，滾出雷夫的家！」當艾倫的身軀才剛靠近房子，就發現站在奈斯身旁，那位臉上有一道清晰割痕，還有大量藍血流淌出來，名為雷夫的金髮仿生人勃然大怒，企圖要把他轟走，激烈舉動造成他猶豫了，當他感覺到有人拉住自己手臂，隨即撇過頭，盯著嘗試把他帶走的萊德，到了這時，他才轉身跟隨對方回到車邊。

 

「有民眾通報每天都會聽見這棟沒人居住的房子發出怪聲，DPD曾經派人來過，但卻是帶傷回去，而且沒能回答是誰攻擊他們，所以才會換我過來處理，從雷夫臉部嚴重受傷跡象，我猜測他曾飽受虐待，當我試圖靠近就被驅趕跡象，顯然與人類有關，我馬上想到紅冰，但缺乏相關證據說明緣由，加上目前如果往上通報，等同於會讓人類與仿生人建立一陣子的良好關係受損，這就是為什麼我會拜託你，唯有同為仿生人的奈斯，才能靠近現階段最需要安慰的雷夫。」萊德將雙臂抱在胸前，言談間不時把視線瞄向破屋，喃喃說著。

 

艾倫忽然察覺自己錯了，他不該帶有偏見，在彼此還沒熟悉前就率先懷疑萊德立場，顯然，這名男子與他站在同樣陣營，幾分鐘後，後方傳來腳步聲，艾倫隨即轉身，迎接神情異常沮喪的奈斯。

 

「雷夫並不記得受傷時的經歷，經過掃描，是系統曾格式化過的緣故，我也不願透過強制讀取記憶的方式逼他給予答案。」

 

褐髮男子柔和地回應，「有其他較為舒適，不會讓他痛苦的方式讓雷夫重新憶起嗎？」

 

奈斯低頭指出，「有，讀取記憶只要在雙方同意情況下就能避免情感傷痛，目前只能請他的男友協助。」

 

「男友？」完全在狀況外的FBI探員表達好奇。

 

「對方的名字是傑瑞，但他不方便離開耶利哥。」仿生人解釋。

 

「也就是說，假如要改善雷夫情況，必須把他送回耶利哥？」萊德試圖推論，奈斯安靜點頭，下一秒，探員就咧嘴一笑，「很好，那我們這就——」

 

他尚未說完，就被奈斯的一句「等等！」硬生生打斷，在他的驚訝模樣中，仿生人平靜呢喃，「只能有一名人類與我們前往耶利哥。」

 

萊德先是愣住，隨後緩緩撇開頭，把視線放到艾倫身上，被他注視的SWAT隊長攤開手，搖著腦袋，表示自己並不清楚這件事。

 

雙方甚至不需要協調，FBI探員直接把車借給他們，自己搭乘計程車回去。

 

「結束後請把車開回我家，」萊德把自家地址傳給艾倫時還補充一句，「我相信你可以的。」

 

艾倫有種感覺，這名男子似乎留意到什麼，對方也許從他對於奈斯的態度裡推敲出兩人正在交往事實，他勾起嘴角，淡淡回應，「謝謝。」

 

萊德揮揮手，轉身走向停在破屋前方的計程車，此時艾倫轉身，迎接謹慎扶著雷夫身軀，緩緩往外走的奈斯，仿生人仰起頭，與SWAT隊長四目相交，只依靠眼神，彼此就清楚該怎麼做，奈斯跟雷夫待在後座，艾倫則是負責開車，在仿生人的指示下，他們迅速往耶利哥方向前進。

* * *

 

 

耶利哥入口沒有任何守衛，僅有台儀器，一台能夠讓仿生人使用，藉由掃描讓他們得以進出的儀器，艾倫望著把臉部湊近螢幕的奈斯，安靜呢喃。

「你會認為這樣很麻煩嗎？」

隨著牆壁往下移動，仿生人把身軀轉回去，開口應答。

「但這就是我們的生活。」

SWAT隊長默不作聲，繼續開車，進入充滿仿生人的市區內，他認為馬庫斯之所以會開始讓仿生人與人類有交流，實際上是希望把門口的儀器拆除，促使兩邊開始有所聯繫，雖然，他還沒真正跟馬庫斯談過話，但已經能夠從觀察到的一切做出這些判斷。

就算沒有提醒，艾倫也能瞧見其中一棟門口站滿不少仿生人的屋子，就是雷夫家，當他們停下車，立刻被奔跑過來的熱心居民團團佔據，有個身穿迷彩服，擁有棕色短髮的仿生人，不等奈斯把雷夫帶出去，就逕自傾身湊過來，一手把金髮仿生人抱進懷裡。

「你怎麼會變成這樣……」從對方話語間，艾倫聽見心疼與柔情，他不禁靠近奈斯，壓低聲音詢問。

「他就是你提過的傑瑞？」奈斯悄聲回答。

「沒錯。」

艾倫將注意力轉移到那對情侶身上，他從兩名仿生人的互動中看見一股暖流，也許最初他們確實是為了服務人類才被製造出來，但不代表沒有情感，褐髮男子暗自勾起嘴角，望著把雷夫謹慎帶到屋內的傑瑞，當門被關閉，才轉頭重新注視奈斯。

「你現在應該把這個，」他用食指對準自己的右側太陽穴，「給拿掉。」

仿生人身體震了下，隨後才反應過來，伸手摸向LED，不過還沒觸擊燈，LED就在快速轉動，顏色在藍黃之間飄移。

「有人找我們。」他眨著灰藍色眼睛告知。

「是誰？」艾倫迅速詢問。

「馬庫斯。」奈斯平靜回答。

SWAT隊長感到疑惑，但沒有多加詢問背後原因，馬上跟隨奈斯腳步，走向耶利哥首領居住的地方。

兩人是用走路的前往馬庫斯家，這讓艾倫能夠藉此瀏覽耶利哥環境，除了部分居民長相完全相同外，要說這是人類都市也不會有誰懷疑，街道上沒有任何一家店販售食物，反而有幾家專門提供仿生人修復零件，補充藍血，等同醫院的建築物，沿路碰見的路人會衝著奈斯親切點頭，對於艾倫態度也很好。

根據他的搭檔所言，雖然表面上彼此沒有實際交流，但仿生人會透過數據簡單問好，不同於人類，他們就算是遇見平日沒有交集的居民也能對談，這也是為什麼當雷夫出事並被送回耶利哥時，不少仿生人會主動前來協助、關心的主因。

「仿生人比人類溫和多了。」艾倫簡略做出評價，奈斯無聲撇過頭，僅有輕微藍暈浮現在眼睛下方。

艾倫見狀，隨即表現同樣反應，他們彷彿初次接觸戀愛的年輕小夥子，想要有進一步接觸，但又懼怕會傷害到這份關係，透過眼角，SWAT隊長觀察著奈斯神情，他清楚瞧見害羞與喜悅，自己也帶著類似思緒，他認為，是時候找機會把這段情愫深入發展下去了。

馬庫斯並未如艾倫預期那樣，居住在一看就知道戒備森嚴、生人勿近的豪宅內，要不是奈斯親自指出，他可能會直接走過去，忽略那棟與其他房子無異的木屋會是馬庫斯住處，當艾倫實際走過去，才發現到某件事。

「門鈴在什麼地方？」他沒能在大門兩側找到看起來像門鈴按鈕，奈斯快速眨眼睛，眼皮帶動長睫毛重複覆蓋漂亮的灰藍色眼睛幾次。

「這就是門鈴。」仿生人回應著，艾倫尚未搞清楚對方意思，門就被敞開了，他轉過身，盯著前來應門，留著一條淺棕長辮子的女性仿生人。

「好久不見，諾絲。」奈斯溫和表示，艾倫也跟著點頭表達善意。

那位叫諾絲的仿生人嘆口氣，把門拉開些，用手勢邀請他們進門，並扭頭衝著內部大喊，「馬庫斯，親愛的，他們到了。」

_ 夫妻，還是情侶？ _ 艾倫疑惑地在內心推論，如果只是普通朋友，不可能會直呼對方「親愛的」，他看著聞聲而來的馬庫斯，不好意思地搔搔腦袋，在諾絲協助下，將沾到衣服，看起來像是顏料的污漬清除，接著才帶領艾倫與奈斯走向客廳，雙方剛坐定位，馬庫斯就收起羞澀，擺出身為耶利哥首領該有的模樣。

「關於紅冰的事情，康納有跟我告知過，我想知道截至目前為止，你們在底特律街區是否有進展？」凝重話題讓氣氛整個陰暗起來，一旁的諾絲把雙臂抱在胸前，注視著他們，顯然也非常在乎這件事。

奈斯開始講述關於議員及定在隔天深夜的毒品交易計畫，與他們在破屋發現雷夫，懷疑對方意外中捲入紅冰事件的推測，馬庫斯點點頭，緩緩說出重要訊息。

「我知道紅冰是怎麼來的。」

艾倫猛然仰起頭，瞪大眼睛盯著耶利哥首領，對方神情並沒有任何喜悅，嚴肅到無法認為是在說笑，奈斯的表情也同樣震驚，LED快速偏轉，這令艾倫忍不住多瞧幾眼，幾秒後，馬庫斯就開始說下去。

「當仿生人喝下釱以後，系統會開始吸收液體，但並非所有物質都被人造器官所需要，那些多餘、屬於廢棄物的部分會在體內凝結成一種紅色結晶，那就是人們口中的紅冰。」

「這麼說來，紅冰對於仿生人來說單純是不被需要的物質。」艾倫做出簡單結論，馬庫斯望著他安靜呢喃。

「當仿生人受傷時，對於釱的需求會大增，這時候製造出來的紅冰會比平時多，如果我沒猜錯，雷夫是被人類綁架，透過虐待他的方式，強迫他在短時間內灌入釱，嘗試取得他們想要拿來牟利的——」黝黑皮膚的仿生人尚未講述完，艾倫就右手握拳，用力朝桌面捶下去，當其他三人把目光放到他身上，褐髮男子才不好意思地把手縮回去。

「抱歉，我只是太激動。」

「這樣很好，」隨著諾絲的話語，他扭頭盯著女性仿生人，後者繼續回答，「原本我還有些擔心你對於仿生人的看法，現在來看，這是不必要的狐疑。」她嘴角勾起，形成一抹微笑。

SWAT隊長還沒開口表示些什麼，就察覺到方才剛砸過桌面，有些痠痛的手掌被某人握住，他將視線轉移，凝視撈起他的手，謹慎按壓、揉搓，試圖降低他煩躁情緒的奈斯。

「我沒事，不用為此感到難過。」他柔和表示。

奈斯手指力道因為這句話放鬆些，但沒有真正鬆開，此時，馬庫斯開口宣布。

「雷夫還需要大約半天的時間休養，你們可以趁這段時間在耶利哥到處逛，奈斯，你應該很想念自己兄弟吧，現在他手邊沒工作，若想見他也不成問題。」

奈斯因為這消息開心不少，他連忙點頭，艾倫則是站起身，讓仿生人拉著自己往外走，開始四處瀏覽這片自己暫時還不熟悉的國度。

* * *

 

 

他們倚靠在公園長椅上，等待約好在半小時後抵達的康納他們，艾倫盯著不遠處的金色雕像，那正是漢克曾經提到過，用來紀念卡姆斯基與克洛伊的雕像，即便SWAT隊長沒有提出疑問，白衣仿生人仍舊很緊張，不時把腦袋朝遠方瞥去，顯然懼怕室友不滿，但艾倫反倒沒有把重點放在雕像上，片刻以後，他喃喃說道。

「我應該道歉。」

奈斯訝異地仰起頭，把目光放到人類身上，「為了什麼？」

這是毫無預警，突然之間談及的話題，奈斯的反應也在艾倫猜測內，他扭過頭解釋，「一開始對你態度不好的事情。」

「但我能夠理解，畢竟當時你對於仿生人還不熟。」奈斯搖搖頭，試圖要消除艾倫的顧慮，但後者卻不這麼認為，他堅定補充。

「奈斯，我明白現在才講太晚，而且也沒能改變過去發生的一切，但我應該會是最早接受你的人，卻基於頑固性格，遠比其他隊員還要晚才接納你。」艾倫清楚感受到雙頰發燙，坐在他對面的奈斯眨眨眼，隨後就輕柔拉抬嘴角，形成一抹微笑。

「我接受。」話音剛落，仿生人就主動傾身，吻上艾倫的薄唇，這次不同於先前的蜻蜓點水，奈斯稍微增加力道的舉動，讓SWAT隊長立即反應過來，他挪動臀部，讓自己更加接近仿生人，伸手扣住對方頸部，把嘴唇張開一條縫，舌頭往前延伸，輕觸奈斯緊閉的唇瓣，即便是沒有太多接吻經驗的仿生人，也在幾秒後查覺到這點，迅速張開嘴，讓艾倫得以把舌頭伸進去。

奈斯的口腔溫度幾乎跟人類相同，艾倫不單單是感受著內部滋味，還攪動起奈斯舌頭，令仿生室友發出一陣嗚咽，表達自己有些疼，褐髮男子馬上放輕動作，手臂從奈斯頸部往上移動至柔軟後腦勺，邊撫摸奈斯的髮絲，同時間用舌頭傳遞彼此氣息，自仿生人語音模組發出來的聲響逐漸轉為輕柔呻吟，當艾倫驚覺原本在雙腿間沉睡的昂揚，因為這聲音有了些許動靜後，趕緊往後退開，把舌頭縮回自己口腔內，草草結束這個吻，奈斯則是一臉不解地注視他。

「我認為這樣就夠了。」SWAT隊長轉過頭，沒能承認真正原因，奈斯也沒有提出質疑。

過了些時間，他們就聽見急切腳步聲，以及一陣呼喊。

「奈斯！」艾倫抬起頭，看著由遠而近，逐漸朝長椅方向奔來的康納，但下一秒，他就發現異狀，褐髮仿生人在抱住奈斯時，似乎跟先前透過電腦螢幕打量時凸顯的氣質有所不同，當然還得加上雖然他擁抱奈斯，但卻在兄弟背後偷朝站在對面的艾倫豎中指這點，他可不認為康納會這樣做。

「你應該不是康納吧。」他冷靜指出。

那名仿生人一把鬆開奈斯，把兄弟往後推至身後，瞪著艾倫回答，「廢話！」

「你們兩個，冷靜點，」奈斯的話語，輕易鑽進脾氣暴躁的兩人中間，接著，白衣仿生人走到雙方中間，簡單介紹，「愛德華，他是我的二哥西斯特；西斯特，別鬧他了，愛德華是我的——」仿生人把頭別開，沒能真正講完，西斯特則是把雙臂抱在胸前，斜眼往艾倫探去。

「是男友吧，反正你也不是第一個跟人類交往的仿生人。」這句話引起SWAT隊長極大興趣，但他還沒開口追問，就有其他聲響傳來。

「不好意思讓你們久等了！」

是康納，即便奈斯沒特地講，但艾倫仍舊看出衝著他們揮動手臂，興奮奔跑的仿生人是誰，至於陪同他前來的漢克，由於體力有限，只能在旁邊慢慢行走，不時還扭頭對康納皺眉。

在奈斯宣布全員到場，才終於能開始談及主題。

「雷夫已經把記憶傳給傑瑞，他確實是因為人類的貪婪才受傷，而兇手則是……」康納在宣布同時，還手掌朝上，秀出一張照片，艾倫跟奈斯在同時間瞪大眼睛。

「是他！」

「這個敗類！」

他們眼睛牢牢盯著康納掌心，即便化成灰，這對搭檔還是能輕易得知對方就是他們急於找尋契機捕捉的議員，當在場其他三人詫異地抬起頭，奈斯才安靜解釋。

「我們正在計畫在明天晚上抓他。」

「這麼說來有辦法阻止有其他仿生人受害。」漢克隨即表示 。

「我想雷夫之所以被綁走，是因為他們需要有充足紅冰，畢竟，沒人能料到交易是否順利。」艾倫試圖分析緣由。

「艾倫先生，」一旁西斯特的聲響，促使他別過頭，凝視那名仿生人，「我可以幫助你們嗎？」

聽見弟弟這樣說的康納，原本想開口阻止，但被漢克用拉住手臂的方式有效制止，奈斯則是冷靜觀察他們狀況，艾倫有些高興西斯特對於他態度轉變，但還是在幾秒後搖晃腦袋。

「不，我打算自己跟奈斯處理，」話音剛落，他就撇過頭，讓自己與奈斯四目相交，傾吐後續話語，「無論如何，這是屬於我們的工作，不該假手他人。」

「但我只是想幫忙——」西斯特企圖勸說，但在他真正講完前，康納舊輕拍兄弟肩膀，表示這樣就夠了，隨後，褐髮仿生人把目光落到艾倫身上。

「務必小心，那類惡徒向來狡詐，但若真有需要，歡迎隨時聯繫我們。」他的語氣親切，不會帶來太多壓力，讓艾倫感到溫暖，他不禁把視線暼向沉默打量康納的漢克，從中年男子眼裡，他清楚瞧見柔情，瞬間，艾倫就明白稍早西斯特談論的另一對情侶是誰。

艾倫沒有在公園待太久，由於時間緊迫，他們經過簡單道別就優先前往雷夫家，不過卻被傑瑞擋在門外，無法跟傷者見到面。

「我們想知道當時情形。」艾倫簡單表明來意，沒料到，傑瑞一個撇頭，直接怒視艾倫，SWAT隊長頓時嚇著，他確實有猜中也許對方對因為愛人受傷，對人類產生憤怒，但這還是他首次發現，原來仿生人也能產生這種純然的恨，此時傑瑞神情，彷彿想要拿刀把艾倫捅死。

留意到朋友模樣的奈斯，趕緊擠到他們中間，「冷靜點，傑瑞，我們不會打攪他，你只需要把雷夫給的訊息傳給我就好。」

傑瑞終於別開腦袋，低聲嘟噥，「看在你份上……」接著與奈斯握手，兩名仿生人緊閉雙眼開始傳送數據。

艾倫注視著把整個手掌皮膚層褪去，露出銀白機體的奈斯，他察覺自己有些恍神，另一邊的傑瑞手看起來跟他的室友幾乎相同，但SWAT隊長就是緊盯著奈斯不放，沉寂一陣子的慾望，竟在此時悄悄攀升，沿著大腿根部往外擴散，當他終於反應過來時，兩名仿生人已經結束交流，傑瑞迅速轉身回到屋內，奈斯則是眨著灰藍眼眸，稍微把腦袋歪一邊。

「愛德華？」帶著疑惑的口吻，讓艾倫感到緊張，但他還沒思考回應，仿生人就逕自接下去，「我能夠幫助你處理當下問題。」

雙頰快速漲為鮮紅，艾倫瞪大眼睛，死命盯著眼前的仿生人，從對方眼底，他竟然瞧見格外嚴肅、堅毅的色調。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

艾倫沒有太快做出反應，他僅僅是把奈斯帶回車內，注視待在副駕駛座，仍舊緊密盯著他瞧的仿生人。

 

「我並不是青少年，這種事情也能自行解決。」他簡略告知。

 

「的確是這樣，」奈斯立即回答，「但依照我們彼此的關係，已經能夠進行到上床。」

 

艾倫猛然把頭撇開，壓低聲音，「幹，」他不住咒罵，隨後悄然說道，「我們昨晚才剛接過吻，認定這份關係。」

 

「除此之外，你還抱著我一覺到天明。」仿生人絲毫沒有半點害燥，直接道出事實。

 

「奈斯，我並不想把你當成自己解決性慾的工具。」他仰起腦袋，目光飄到奈斯身上，以相當嚴肅的口吻告知，試圖要男友放棄。

 

「但是，我可沒這樣想過，」奈斯微微一笑，「這就是為什麼我要徵求你的同意。」

 

這神情帶有暖流，讓艾倫感絕無比舒適，但他還是相當謹慎，嘗試要繼續詢問。

 

「我已經很久沒與別人做愛，很多技巧幾乎遺忘。」雖說他跟維加上床過不少次，但那畢竟是多年前的往事，長久以來，艾倫幾乎一頭埋進工作裡，即使在偶然中感受到強烈慾望，也都是跑進廁所單獨解決，甚至於還會仰賴強制降低性慾的藥物，艾倫除了拒絕踏入新戀情，還懼怕在藉由隊員們經常討論的性愛俱樂部與別人上床時，回想起曾經帶給他無限美好的體驗。

 

奈斯並未褪退縮，反倒把身軀往旁邊傾斜，扣住艾倫手臂，「我連一次經驗都沒有，愛德華，就當成一種學習機會，讓我們彼此成長，從中體驗戀愛帶來的甜蜜果實。」

 

艾倫覺得感動，對於奈斯而言，他的過往與身分並不重要，雙方所付出的愛，才是促成這段戀情的理由，當他回過神來，發現自己已經把腦袋往旁邊移動，與奈斯投入熱吻內，這是他們今天第二次接吻，艾倫牢牢擁抱住愛人，細細品味奈斯獨有的氣味，仿生人把漂亮的灰藍雙眼閉上，臂膀環抱艾倫結實身軀，在接吻途中挪動手臂，往下一路摸到艾倫衣襬，此時，SWAT隊長立即反應過來，他瞪大眼睛，把舌頭縮回自己口腔內，草草結束這個吻，當他把身體往後退，隨即對上露出落寞神情的奈斯。

 

「愛德華，你是不是——」奈斯明顯弄錯一個事實，艾倫趕緊打斷對方。

 

「不，我當然想！」他搖搖頭，紅著臉指向車窗外頭，「但這邊是公共場合，我還是習慣在自己家與愛人滾床。」

 

奈斯愣住幾秒，接著就勾起嘴角，安靜地坐回副駕駛座，等待艾倫把他們載回兩人最為熟悉的家。

 

SWAT隊長衝著善解人意的仿生男友微笑，伸手轉動鑰匙，發動汽車，緩緩駛離耶利哥。

 

艾倫可沒因為強烈慾望關係，就忘記把汽車歸還給萊爾，那名FBI跟艾倫耗費半小時聊著雷夫狀況，一旦萊爾得知兇手與金髮仿生人受傷原因，隨即表明自己能提供人力協助，就如同稍早拒絕西斯特那樣，艾倫淡淡推辭。

 

「為什麼？」萊爾相當不解。

 

艾倫別過頭，對上奈斯的耀眼雙眸，「我已經知道該怎麼做了。」

 

聽見這句話的仿生人，溫和地朝他微笑，接著，兩人才與FBI探員道別，徒步走回距離約十分鐘左右的艾倫家。

 

* * *

 

 

進家門前艾倫把手機關機，同時提醒愛人別接通任何來電，奈斯的LED轉動，平靜地點頭答應，艾倫這才深吸口氣，轉動門把，推動男友踏進屋內。

他們甚至還沒真正抵達臥房，艾倫就伸手把仿生人用力拉近懷中，吻著奈斯的柔軟雙唇，此時，他重新剝除在外頭工作的偽裝，任由慾望迅速佔據全身，唯有在自己家，他才能從艾倫變為愛德華，奈斯的LED飛快偏轉至艷紅，但並未露出緊張、懼怕這類負面情緒，相反地，仿生人反而緩緩闔上眼皮，用心投入深吻內，愛德華推斷，LED的紅色實際上還包含強烈情慾，這是在面對自身伴侶時，才能瞧見的跡象，他感受到沉寂一段時間的昂揚，伴隨這個吻開始豎起，形成小帳棚，下一秒，奈斯稍稍往後退，撐開眼皮，用滿是柔情的灰藍眼眸凝視愛德華，隨後視線往下挪，直到盯著褐髮男子的兩腿之間。

「我認為你現在很需要處理這件事。」他安靜呢喃。

「那我們這就進房。」愛德華回答，但才剛跨出一步，就發現奈斯用手輕壓他的胸膛，搖晃腦袋。

「我有其他辦法。」在愛德華尚未詢問細節前，白衣仿生人就蹲下來，用雙手勾住SWAT隊長褲腰，就算沒問，愛德華也立即了解對方口中的『辦法』為何物，奈斯沒幾秒就將緊繃制服褲脫至男子小腿間，隔著布料輕撫有些濡濕的底褲，由於早就產生反應，經過這一摸，自然讓肉柱更為堅硬，腫漲感弄到愛德華有些不適，但他卻咬緊牙根，堅持要用雙眼觀察奈斯舉動。

乖巧的仿生人並未把玩太久，剛留意到愛德華的陰莖又立起一些，他馬上把內褲往下推，促使碩大硬物彈跳出來，些許濁物噴灑在奈斯臉上，仿生人沒有表現出任何厭惡，反倒張開嘴，從頂部含進去，愛德華先是感受到緊張，沒多久快感就被折服，奈斯僅受收起牙齒，讓昂揚在口腔裡戳刺，還不時用手指輕捏住兩側的肉囊，SWAT隊長中途產生一種想把奈斯腦袋往前推，猛烈操幹對方溫暖嘴巴的念頭，但最終還是放棄，他並不希望自己對男友帶來任何壓力與迫害，他們是建立在情感基礎上才會開始交往，現在這番舉動，也只是在解決無可避免的慾望，愛德華低頭注視前後擺動腦袋，用靈巧舌頭溜過陽物邊緣，留下清晰舔痕的奈斯，這不僅替他帶來快感，還飽含被呵護的愛意，他用手掌滑過仿生人髮絲，並在貼心服侍下發出喘氣，試圖用這聲音，表明自己相當滿足，他熱愛彼此的濃烈關係。

壯碩陰莖逐漸充血，從表層就能看出帶有些許紅色的血管，此時，奈斯把頭偏向側邊，拖住兩顆囊袋吮吸著，並單手握著柱體摩擦，嘗試同時滿足兩邊，和人類近乎相同的人工牙齒扣住肉球，奈斯像吸奶嘴般，彷彿要把隱藏在內部的慾望一次清乾，愛德華身軀抖動，察覺愛人快要抵達高潮的奈斯，立即停止取悅囊袋，轉而重新含住陰莖，隨著大幅擺盪，白色濁液自愛德華的昂揚噴發出來，全數射在奈斯嘴裡。

「幹！奈斯，非常抱歉，你快吐——」愛德華趕緊把陰莖退出，他相當慌張，急著要自己的愛人把精液吐出來，但下一秒，就瞧見仿生人喉嚨鼓譟，顯示出吞嚥東西的模樣，熱辣感快速佔據雙頰，羞愧是他唯一感受的情緒，但奈斯卻摀住嘴巴，把從縫隙流淌出來的白濁抹掉，衝著愛德華微笑。

「根據分析，你的身體狀況很好，只是需要調整睡眠狀況。」

「你吞掉精液只是為了要替我做身體檢查？」愛德華搖搖頭，身軀朝旁邊的桌面挪動，抽起面紙，遞給神情喜悅的仿生人，奈斯接過紙張，迅速把臉部跟嘴邊擦拭乾淨，隨後稍稍收起笑容，平靜解釋。

「不，我只是要你明白，愛德華，會主動幫你口交，甚至於大方嚥下射進口腔裡的液體，都是在表明自己能接受你的一切。」他很嚴肅，這讓愛德華頓時放鬆不少。

「雖說這樣，但事情還沒結束呢，」他一把將仿生人摟進懷裡，碧綠雙眸閃動著重新燃起的慾火，「我們還沒真正上床。」他拉起奈斯的手，帶動對方的手臂往自己的臀部摸去，怎料到，這舉動竟然造成奈斯皺眉。

「愛德華，你這是在做什麼？」仿生人似乎沒能弄懂此時褐髮男子要傳達的涵義，愛德華在內心輕笑著，看來還有很多東西必須教導這名對於人類文化有諸多疑惑的單純小夥子。

「恩，就是要擴張，你得知道開始做愛前，都需要把手指探進穴口內。」他試圖解釋，奈斯點點頭，卻講出讓愛德華出乎意料的話語。

「但這步驟應該是你對我進行吧。」他的神情沒有太多波動，但SWAT隊長卻猛然愣住，瞪大雙眼，盯著仿生人瞧。

「你是指要我替你擴張，然後進入你的體內？」愛德華感覺這句話離他相當遙遠，似乎不是他本人在說話，若非奈斯再度點頭，他可能還會懷疑純粹聽錯，或者講出與自身情況恰恰相反的事實。

愛德華過去不曾在上面過，他並不會否定這項事實，就連方才的口交，過去也都是維加低下頭替他完成，最後那名男子會抬高愛德華的大腿，緩慢從後穴進入，也因為這樣，有不少技術愛德華絲毫不懂，甚至因為早年經驗，當奈斯完成同樣舉動後，自然而然認為他才是被進入方。

「愛德華，就算你想要我上你，也不可能。」話音剛落，奈斯就脫下褲子，露出光裸的下半身，褐髮男子視線牢牢對準奈斯的兩腿之間不放，他沒有看見任何宛如男性生殖器的部分，在同樣位置，只有類似女性陰道，但並未保留缺口，另他人能夠進入的縫隙，隨後奈斯轉過身，指向另一邊的洞，「如你所見，我沒有陰莖，但有接近人類肛門的孔，由於需要在緊急時刻排出多餘物質，因此仿生人有設計出肛門，但性行為向來是透過數據交流，所以克洛伊在設計時就把類似人類性器的部分移除，此後出產的仿生人沒有一名具有生殖器。」這聽起來相當專業，但在愛德華聽來，就只是在澄清一個事實，他不能總是依賴他人的賦予，自己也待替這場戀情付出一些東西，但在此之前，他還是得說清楚。

「奈斯，我從來沒有在上面過。」雖然承認這件事會羞愧，但卻是鐵錚錚的實情。

「我也沒有，」奈斯轉身，對他露出笑意，「而且不曾有性經驗，凡事都有第一次，愛德華，我們能從中幫助彼此成長。」

愛德華發現自己在微笑，嘴巴勾起的弧度逐漸擴大，他緩緩拉起奈斯的手，在對方引導下，逐漸脫去全身衣物，接著把仿生男友扣住懷抱內，拉起奈斯的制服衣襬，用平時自己換穿衣服的速度，輕易將衣物往上推動，讓彼此都呈現裸體，愛德華用手輕撫奈斯胸膛的圓框，並把手指往上挪，直到觸碰到乳尖，仿生人身軀抖動一下，LED快速轉了下，愛德華不禁詢問，「感覺如何？」

「我……我不知道該怎麼形容，系統說應該要感覺舒適。」奈斯神情很沮喪，但愛德華倒是有個想法，他輕柔愛撫仿生人的白皙頸部，悄聲吐露。

「也許你能考慮開啟人類模式。」

「但這樣會導致緊急情況時我沒能立刻反應過來。」愛德華發現雖說奈斯同意與他做愛，但心底深處還是在乎著工作，他加深力道，把仿生人往前方推動，並把腦袋湊上去，令彼此距離不到十公分。

「暫時忘卻任務、工作、紅冰，現在，就只有我。」他壓低嗓音，隨著話語，輕巧把唇遞上去，在品嘗到奈斯有些濕潤的唇瓣同時，臂膀開始游移，轉而抱住奈斯腰側，沒有多花多少力氣，愛德華就把室友抱起來，他們維持接吻，SWAT隊長就這樣邁開腳步，走向房間位置。

奈斯雙手貼著愛德華頸部，熱切地用舌頭搔刮愛人口腔，不時發出輕微驚嘆與喘息，愛德華留意到這是對方開啟人類模式的徵兆，唯有接近人類，才有可能讓仿生人顯現近似於血肉之軀的反應，當他們來到床沿，愛德華隨即把身子往前傾，謹慎地把奈斯放在床鋪上，後者眨眨眼，用流出些許淚珠的明亮大眼凝望他。

「現在可以插進來了。」雖說已經開啟人類模式，但奈斯在說出這句話當下，並未表露出人類才有的害羞樣貌。

「別這麼急，」愛德華搖搖頭，甩動手指，以右手握住奈斯左腿，穩固拉起，固定在自己腰側，並把左手放置於男友小穴邊緣，「我得先替你擴張，以免進入時造成不適。」

在奈斯的疑惑中，他伸出食指，從穴口推送進去，奈斯的LED在他進入瞬間大幅偏轉，「愛德華，你應該先塗潤滑劑再開始。」

這提醒讓褐髮男子暗自咒罵，「幹！」他責怪自己完全忽視這步驟，糟糕的是，由於他未曾料到自己還有機會跟其他對象發生關係，因此家中並未準備任何能幫助擴張過程順利的物品，就在此時，他從奈斯腸壁內感受到一股濕潤，愛德華眉頭緊蹙，猛然仰起頭，視線對上仿生男友。

「現在是什麼情形？」他的語氣有些憤怒，這造成奈斯雙頰泛起藍色光暈，仿生人安靜解釋。

「這是我自己分泌的。」回應時，奈斯把腦袋整個縮起，愛德華則是用指尖輕觸液體，他感受到些許黏膩，奈斯借助臀部自體產生愛液，他不禁要自己將想法拋開，別去思考究竟仿生人是如何達成這點，而是把手指沾滿液體，繼續往前推送。

愛德華沒有進入太深，維加曾經提過，擴張適量就好，否則會在插入前就造成撕裂傷，在送進第二根手指前，愛德華扭頭吻了吻奈斯的腳踝，然後才開口，「我能繼續嗎？」

雙掌牢牢扣住枕頭的枕頭用點頭代替語言，但愛德華仍舊立刻接收到訊息，他用中指扣著仿生人後穴邊緣，深吸口氣，隨後才開始移動，由於已經被食指打開過，中指推送途中並未遇到太多阻礙，奈斯甚至還主動弄出些許液體協助，當兩根手指直抵深處，愛德華重新凝視愛人，這回連開口都不用，奈斯只是眨眼，就足以說明自己接受，SWAT隊長低頭吻上愛人的嘴，兩根手指在內壁移動，形成剪刀狀，充分擴大的腸壁，已經能夠讓愛德華的昂揚順利推入，伴隨著仿生人的愛液，男子把手指緩緩抽出來。

愛德華溫柔地移開雙唇，主動結束吻，直起身子用手緊握自己的慾望，對準此時有一部分液體傾瀉出來的小穴刺入，沿著甬道逐步往前頂弄，當他進入到差不多，隨即用左手抬高奈斯右腿，擺動腰部連續戳刺著，仿生人甚至還有塑造出近乎人類的皺褶，當愛德華輾磨過從左右容納肉柱的緊緻內壁，不禁發出驚嘆，維持在人類模式的奈斯，也因為系統緣故，把沉溺於快感的模樣一覽無遺地展現出來。

「希望沒弄疼你。」愛德華壓低聲音說著。

「不——完全沒有，我覺得很棒，」奈斯與愛人一起搖晃身軀，跟隨節奏令火熱肉柱抵達更深處，「再來。」

這句話化為力量，驅動SWAT隊長把奈斯雙腿拉更高，陰莖也鼓漲些許，他往前方挪動，龜頭處擠壓到某個部分，此時，奈斯不禁摀住嘴巴，發出些許嗚咽，愛德華先是皺眉，下一秒就反應過來。

_ 看來我是接觸到碰前列腺了， _ 即便不知道為何這名仿生人會需要，但在對方體內，確實裝設這個能夠讓男性抵達高潮的小點，褐髮男子調整姿勢，直接瞄準敏感處，用目前宛如鐵棍的昂揚猛烈撞擊，對於開啟人類模式的奈斯而言，沒多久就無法承受，鬆開手，仰起腦袋用呻吟證實自己有多興奮，愛德華的喘息與之相互共鳴，當他感受到仿生人的後庭劇烈緊縮，奈斯全身跟著抖動時，自己也有類似感覺。

他們就快抵達高潮，奈斯眨了好幾次雙眼，神情有些迷離，顯然激烈交合讓他沒能在短時間內反應過來，愛德華放輕動作，把雙臂鬆開，溫柔地把奈斯全身放置在床鋪上，整個人攀爬到床鋪上，扣住藍眼仿生人的腦袋，從側邊吻著對方的唇，並抬起奈斯右腿，重新抽插起來，愛德華凝視著室友藍成一片的面頰，邊吻邊發出喘氣的模樣，這讓他更加用力擠壓，試圖要徹底滿足懷中的甜美仿生人，囊袋順著連續衝刺，輕拍奈斯臀部兩側，仿生人一寸寸轉動身軀，直到能夠用雙臂摟住愛德華頸部，立刻用雙腿勾住人類腰側，盡情擺盪全身，以自己臀部迎上正在與他結合的硬挺，這情況並未持續太久，當他們彼此再度抖動身軀，愛德華深吸口氣，感受著埋入奈斯甬道的陰莖上下抽動二次，濁物迅速噴湧而出，奈斯把腦袋緊接SWAT隊長肩膀，默默乘載著這些，直到最後一滴落在肉穴深處，奈斯才把頭抬起來，對愛人微笑。

「很棒的體驗。」

從對方臉上，愛德華並未瞧見虛情假意，他雖然因為這場性愛全身疲憊，卻很滿足，他把腦袋往前傾，輕觸奈斯髮絲。

「我愛你。」這並非是單純歡愉過後，用來應付床伴的話語，而是這些日子以來，他順利從室友身上重新找回戀愛感覺的結語。

奈斯淡淡回應，「我也是。」

愛德華的心跳沒有因此大幅跳動，他深知這是因為——他們確實是相愛的情侶。

* * *

 

 

早晨，愛德華在感受到全身搖晃的情況下緩緩睜開眼睛，當他視線從模糊變為清晰，立即發現站在床邊，試圖把他喚醒的奈斯LED不僅呈現黃色，神情也相當焦慮，這可不是熱情做愛過後，隔天該出現的正常反應。

「怎麼回事？」對方的模樣讓他猛然驚醒過來。

「我發現電視媒體被這則報導佔據。」奈斯舉起手掌，壓抑住緊張，開始撥放一則新聞。

那是一條死訊，關於某個知名人士深夜在自宅離奇死亡的消息，而對象不偏不倚，正是他們倆人正在追查的議員。

好不容易快要觸碰到的真相，在此時毫不留情把他們甩開，成為遙不可及的夢。


	11. Chapter 11

「你認為是黑吃黑嗎？」

 

「我不曉得，但現在要調查紅冰只能從其他方向著手。」   
  


前往SWAT途中，艾倫撇頭詢問他的仿生男友，除了瘋狂佔據媒體版面的報導外，沒有太多兇手訊息，奈斯曾利用網路企圖搜尋，但僅僅瞧見與議員有關的助理，以及那群毒販正在商討如何處理後事，奈斯推測涉及計畫的相關人士並非兇手，除此之外，他們也無法直接衝去逮人，在沒掌握相關證據情況下，這作法只會導致SWAT跟耶利哥名譽受損。

 

此時，艾倫的手機開始震動，在他還沒把車停靠在路肩，準備接聽前，奈斯就替他撈起手機。

 

「萊德先生？」來電者讓艾倫把注意力放到對方身上，仔細傾聽，「等等，你是說真的？這件事非常重要，我希望你沒弄錯……好的，我會跟他說。」

 

通話時間相當短暫，顯然FBI探員帶來重要訊息，奈斯剛掛掉電話，立即撇頭轉告艾倫。

 

「萊德先生說他那邊有位看見全程的目擊者。」

 

艾倫要自己別高興太早，他眨了下眼睛，壓低聲音，「他有提到對方名字嗎？」

 

「有……」奈斯把頭別過去，安靜呢喃，「是傑瑞，昨晚他隻身前往議員宅邸，恰巧目睹重要一刻。」

 

「傑瑞有直接告訴萊德兇手是誰？」艾倫追問。

 

「沒有，」奈斯搖頭，「他是請萊德通知我們……嚴格說起來是我。甚至於剛才我接起電話，還能聽見他鬆口氣，表明原本就要找我講電話，目前傑瑞相當不信任人類，之所以跑去找萊德，也是基於對方跟我有交集緣故。」

 

艾倫先把車子停在路肩，用自己的電話通知主管中午過後才能進基地，隨後淡淡詢問，「你打算自己過去嗎？」

 

仿生人的目光挪動，一路落到艾倫身上，「如果可以，我希望你能陪伴我一起找到答案。」

 

「當然可以。」SWAT隊長微微一笑，繼續開車，前往FBI位在底特律的分部。

 

* * *

 

 

也許是因為稍早前來FBI找萊德的傑瑞對人類極度不友善，當奈斯陪同在艾倫身邊期間，接收到不少惡意眼神，褐髮男子貼近室友身軀，拉起對方手掌輕柔擠壓，他很高興自己有效地讓奈斯神情逐漸放鬆。

萊德是在其中一個辦公室等待他們的，剛關上門，他們馬上發現低頭坐在角落，只有在奈斯出現時稍微仰起頭的傑瑞，那位仿生人的頭髮有些亂糟糟，表情也極為沮喪。

不等艾倫開口，萊德就遞出他在平板上事先打好的文字給他們看。

_ 待會RK900直接用讀取記憶的方式拿訊息。 _

奈斯也沒有浪費時間，迅速靠近傑瑞，扣住對方手臂，褪除皮膚層進行交流，直到這時，萊德才緩緩開口。

「他過來時只有說自己是議員槍殺案的目擊者，並要我跟RK900聯繫，但願你男友能幫上忙。」艾倫有些愣住，他扭頭想得知對方是在什麼時候察覺的，但FBI探員視線對準兩名仿生人，專注於工作上。

_ 你也應該這樣做。 _ 艾倫的腦袋安靜提醒他，他隨即撇開頭，把注意力對準仿生人，沉默等待答案揭曉。

仿生人交流時間向來短暫，當奈斯的LED從不規律的頻率，重新回歸穩定，他連忙轉頭說道。

「兇手是那名議員的死對頭！」

「對方有涉及紅冰交易嗎？」萊德詢問。

奈斯搖搖頭，「我不知道，但既然已經知道兇手是誰，我們就能根據影片逮人。」

「先等一下，」安靜一陣子的傑瑞，在此時發聲，大家把注意力放到他身上，「我也跟你們去。」

「傑瑞，這件事與雷夫無關，即便你最初闖進議員家是想替愛人討公道，但是兇手與他沒有直接關聯，而且根本沒料到慘遭自己殺害的人涉及紅冰案。」奈斯嘗試勸說，傑瑞卻站起身，直接走到他面前。

「也許現在還沒有，但未來沒人能保證，我在你們離開後有跟馬庫斯他們討論，紅冰在人類地區屬於新興毒品，假如消息外洩，貪婪人性會導致大量仿生人成為犧牲品，我不能眼睜睜看這種事發生。」傑瑞的話語頓時讓他們安靜下來，直到最後，艾倫才緩緩打破沉寂。

「那就跟上來吧，」他表示，當傑瑞驚訝地抬起頭，他才補充，「我們時間不多，必須趕在兇手逃走前，讓他因為殺人付出代價。」

剛講述完，艾倫就拉起奈斯，轉身朝外頭走去，萊德急忙跟上，後方傳來第二個人的腳步聲，SWAT隊長咧嘴一笑，沒有特別去看，他非常清楚，自己的說法完全奏效，為了保護全體仿生人，傑瑞願意拋開對於人類的不滿與偏見，主動與他站在同一陣線。

他並不需要傑瑞在耶利哥因為先入為主，把對於人類的怒火出在他身上這點道歉，目前這番舉動，就是用來證明自己觀點已經有所不同的鐵證，上車以前，他把自己帶在身上的備用配槍遞給傑瑞。

「你得有武器防身。」他表示，褐髮仿生人立即接住，嘴角勾起些許，拉開後車門，坐在萊德身邊，就這樣，這奇特的組合動身往目的地出發，也許這次人類對於仿生人的迫害能真正弭平，即便沒有，艾倫與萊德也已經充分獲得仿生人的信任，得以自由行走在耶利哥街頭。

 

* * *

 

 

當場殺死議員的是一名職業殺手，為了避免組織秘密外洩，他們採取避開網路，實際與對方面對面的途徑交派任務，一行人相當幸運，在廢棄餐廳內逮人時他們恰巧在進行支付尾款動作。

艾倫的「SWAT！」與萊德那聲「FBI！」，成功引起兩人注意，在敵手尚未反應過來前，奈斯和傑瑞舉起槍，奔跑過去，猛力把他們撲倒在地，一張紙在那名殺手倒地前從對方身上飄出，落在艾倫面前，等到奈斯用手銬把殺手雙臂銬住，他才邁開腳步，彎腰拾起紙張。

上頭寫滿預定執行的目標，但唯有一個名字引起他注意，艾倫暫時不想造成太大恐慌，他並未直接講出口，而是單獨把奈斯拉到角落，攤開紙比向其中一個欄位，就如預期中那樣，仿生人整個神情大幅轉變，詫異遞抬起頭瞪著艾倫。

「他的下一個目標是馬庫斯？」

艾倫只能用點頭證實這點。

此時的萊德正在不遠處試圖審問買兇者，艾倫低頭思索著這條消息真實性，他感受到來自手臂的溫暖，一轉頭，就對上奈斯目光，仿生人拉住男友臂膀輕微擠壓，如同他過去做過的那樣。

「無論你的決定是什麼，我都支持到底。」這帶來力量，艾倫點點頭，仰起頭高聲叫喚另外兩名戰友。

傑瑞聽聞首領可能被暗殺，馬上扭頭怒視著殺手，相較之下，萊德冷靜許多。

「我猜他們可能已經知道紅冰了。」FBI探員淡淡表示，並伸手接過暗殺名單給予協助，「上頭預定要殺的人，不少是知名毒梟，馬庫斯已經聽聞紅冰，加上他的特殊身分，所以才成為首要目標，其他人則是買兇者想取代他們位置。」

「又是出於利益？」艾倫語氣相當惱怒，這段時間以來，他幾乎看透人類多貪婪，為了自己，不惜去傷害無辜陌生人。

「我們還有辦法阻止。」奈斯在旁邊說著。

「依照上面標示的時間，是打算利用馬庫斯在與人類的協議日期抵達，前來底特律當天行動。」傑瑞指出。

_ 也就是我跟奈斯分開當天？ _ 艾倫隨即意識到這點，他於眼光餘角瞥望神情專注在討論計畫的奈斯，當他與室友墜入愛河後，徹底忘卻對方不過是在底特律做文化交流一個月，即便漢克那邊狀況不錯，但現階段有尚未解決的紅冰問題，外加他無從得知馬庫斯想法，艾倫的思緒飄到當他初次願意跟奈斯敞開心胸不久，說出自己希望能成為仿生人的願望，當時，僅僅是想丟棄過去殘破不堪的記憶，現在，則是想更為貼近仿生人們。

「我認為告訴他不妥。」這句話直接打斷艾倫深思，他的視線飄到奈斯身上，疑惑於為何這名仿生人會有這種念頭。

「搞什麼，他可是我們首領。」傑瑞立即提出異議。

「會想這樣做總該有合理解釋吧。」萊德則是較為冷靜，試圖要聽奈斯解釋。

艾倫從自己的位置與剛抬起頭的奈斯四目相交，無聲表現出自己並不反對，只見仿生人LED轉動，平靜呢喃。

「剛才我分析名單最後標明的那串密碼，從中發現殺手名字，這答案讓我極為震驚，但還是試圖冷靜，做交叉比對，確定自己沒搞混，最後了解這是不可動搖的事實，雖然無法理清為什麼兇手是他，也不敢相信馬庫斯會被找上，可是——」一滴淚水沿著奈斯的光學組件流出，艾倫迅速反應過來，伸手拉起男友手掌，禮貌性地與其他兩人道歉，隨後就把對方帶到旁邊。

「怎麼回事？」他輕撫奈斯髮絲，柔和詢問。

「兇手……兇手是……」奈斯猛力搖頭，無法拋出答案。

「放輕鬆。」艾倫的聲音有些激動，但盡可能壓抑急迫，首要目標以穩定對方情緒為主，他把身子往前傾，臂膀從奈斯身後環繞過去，把愛人帶進溫暖懷抱內，輕拍對方背脊。

他聽見輕微抽噎，淚水綿密地打在黑色制服上，他並未停止動作，只是持續安慰著，當哭泣逐漸停歇，他才終於聽見奈斯悶聲道出答案。

「是康納。」

發現至親在無意或有意中成為殺人犯的奈斯，當然會有這種反應，愛屋及鳥的艾倫，察覺自己產生難以言喻的恨，他深知接下來這份選擇得賭上風險，但執意把答案放在心底，私自與奈斯單獨應戰。

 

* * *

 

 

一待抽泣聲徹底消失，胸膛頓時多了些重量，艾倫低頭發現奈斯雙眸緊閉，模樣相當安靜，尚未風乾的淚珠形成清晰痕跡，這還是艾倫首次發現原來仿生人能哭到睡著。

SWAT隊長並未把奈斯喚醒，而是稍微蹲下去，左臂扣住奈斯大腿，繞過仿生男友背脊的右手往上抬，輕易就把原本就比人類輕很多的奈斯抱在懷裡，此時的褐髮仿生人看起來相當平靜，顯然痛哭一場後立刻睡著，對於剛得知重大訊息的奈斯是最佳方案。

但他沒辦法馬上離去，察覺他們異狀的萊德與傑瑞小跑步衝過來查看。

「RK900！」

「奈斯！」

他們試圖表達關切，艾倫有些不知所措，他並未考慮要讓他們得知細節，但FBI探員與仿生人也只是瞥了下奈斯，然後就揮揮手。

「雖然我不知道是怎樣，但你還是先帶他回家休息吧。」萊德表示。

「只要讓他躺一陣子就好，大概是系統過載才會暈倒。」傑瑞溫和解釋。

艾倫挑起眉毛，他深知那兩人另有目的，但隨後就想痛揍自己，在這緊要關頭，他竟然還有心思去懷疑想幫忙解決紅冰案的朋友，即便部分人類真有可能傷害仿生人，但眼前的絕非如此，經過這些事情，他認為自己應當放下疑慮，不過，還是保持謹慎。

「萊德，」他呼喊，當黑髮男子盯著他瞧，艾倫才緩緩開口，「你會想知道奈斯暈倒原因嗎？」

「求之不得，」萊德回答速度很快，隨後開始踱步，「但我得尊重，老天，這段時間為了私下調查紅冰案，我在FBI裡提心吊膽，現在有機會碰到真相，當然想一探究竟。」

男子的說詞，有段引起艾倫注意，率先提出疑惑的卻是傑瑞。

「你說自己 **私下調查，** 難道機關裡沒有人得知紅冰？」

「也許有，我是真的不知道，直到稍早傑瑞來找我以前，根本沒有收到任何關於紅冰的案子過。」萊德搖搖頭。

「你為什麼要主動幫助仿生人？」打從艾倫發現對方是盟友起，他就想這麼詢問。

「當我首次透過電視看見馬庫斯，還有那名被記者包圍的仿生人後，原本是帶著不屑的心情，後來上頭派我前往SWAT與你們合作時還極為不滿，直到RK900完美解決案子，同時我也發現，與他搭檔的你態度相當和善，從RK900反應觀察也得知，這是相互的情感，那些厭惡逐漸轉為疑惑，之後我得知紅冰與人類惡意，疑惑轉化成同情，於是，我給自己一段時間去觀察，當意識過來時，自己早就成為支持仿生人的人類之一。」話音剛落，傑瑞就朝他伸出手。

「歡迎你隨時造訪耶利哥，若有需要，我能擔任嚮導。」萊德點頭，伸出自己的手接受這份好意。

「那麼你還想知道——」艾倫還沒將問題說完，懷裡的奈斯就抽動身軀，看起來有些不適，萊德見狀，急忙鬆開傑瑞的手，用力推動SWAT隊長背部。

「別在這邊乾耗，快回去休息，有進一步消息可以打電話告訴我。」

「我的部分可以請奈斯代為轉達。」傑瑞在後方告知。

在他們的熱情中，艾倫抵達外邊，即使外頭下著雨，他的心卻充滿溫暖。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯沒有睡太久，艾倫剛打開家門，身分重新回歸愛德華，就聽見懷中發出輕微呼喊。

「我睡多久了？」

愛德華低頭凝視愛人，「不到二小時，如果你還很累，可以繼續休息，別勉強。」他揉聲表示，但仿生人卻猛然睜開雙眼，直接坐起身，險些撞擊到褐髮男子的下巴，此時，奈斯才發現自己是被男友抱住的。

「愛德華，抱——抱歉！」他的雙頰有些藍暈，LED則是頻繁轉動，愛德華笑著搖頭，湊近沙發彎下腰，輕巧把仿生人放置於柔軟椅子上。

「看見你恢復精神，我就很高興。」SWAT隊長真誠表示。

待在椅子上的奈斯沉默不語，在毫無預警下就緊閉雙眼，LED重新轉動，速度在短時間內就加劇，當LED成為鮮紅剎那，奈斯撐開眼皮，灰藍虹膜映照出憂愁。

「我聯絡不上康納。」就連口吻，也染上一絲懼怕。

「怎麼會？你平常不是都有辦法跟康納聯繫。」愛德華感到相當意外，他沒料到仿生人通話系統也有失靈一天。

奈斯用力搖頭，「我嘗試過好幾次，傳送詢問他近況的訊息全被退回，當我想回到平時自己與他匯報的空間，立刻被踢出來，那就像是……有人把門鎖起來似的。」奈斯用雙臂環抱住身軀，神情極為沮喪，愛德華不禁側身，坐在奈斯身旁的位置上，單手將男友帶入懷內。

「我相信還會有其他方法的。」他知道這幾乎是藉口，對於仿生人愛德華所知甚少，但也只能盡自己所能試圖讓奈斯心情好轉。

受到鼓舞的奈斯仰起頭凝視愛德華，嘴唇顫抖，顯然想說些什麼，但還沒真正開口，LED就變成黃色，與此同時奈斯右眼輕眨一下，形成可愛的拋媚眼動作，這讓愛德華傻住，無法弄清究竟是奈斯嘗試引起他的注意，還是因為其他突發情況，他沒能多加思考，下一秒奈斯就簡略傳達一條消息。

「有人傳訊息給我。」

「誰？」愛德華立即問道。

「西斯特。」一聽聞是來自於奈斯輕生兄弟給予，愛德華隨即挺起身子，與奈斯四目相交，等待答案，「他說康納失蹤了。」

「失蹤？」

「康納從昨晚開始就消失在耶利哥，仿生人離開時都會登記，但後台系統沒有他的型號，目前他跟安德森先生都相當焦急，急著要把康納找回來。」這件事帶給愛德華不祥預感，他壓抑緊張，緩緩說出推測。

「他該不會……已經來底特律了吧？」話音剛落，奈斯就抬頭，雙眼閃過一絲光芒，LED穩定偏轉，幾秒以後，仿生人的雙眼恢復到平時的明亮狀態。

「我沒有找到他的蹤跡，但你所說的不無可能，康納系統內建駭客能力，也許是他離開時順道把痕跡抹除，耶利哥方面才沒有任何紀錄，剛才我找尋他的途徑是透過監視器，搜索期間我發現不少機器畫面途中曾經黑掉過一陣子，也許，那就是康納逗留過的證明。」奈斯語氣雖然很平靜，LED卻違背主人，擅自亂轉，顏色在紅黃之間飄盪。

「如果我現在就外出，採取地毯式搜索能夠找到他嗎？」愛德華其實不大希望奈斯立即回應，但因為這句話，促使仿生人愣住，LED色調逐漸轉為藍色，速度也暫緩許多。

「愛德華，你打算——現在就外出找他？」他相當意外，早就做好準備的SWAT隊長，撈起奈斯手掌。

「他也幫助過我們，況且，我能看出你相當在意，當然會盡可能協助，這次請別跟上來，我希望你待在這邊，安靜等待消息。」當他勾起嘴角，說出最後一個字，奈斯馬上打破沉寂，傾身擁住愛人。

「單獨前往很危險。」奈斯語氣充滿焦躁，雖說對方是他兄弟，但此時背後極有可能是其他人在操縱，愛德華也清楚潛在威脅，但這也是他決意外出的理由。

「沒錯，但為了你，這不算什麼。」他將腦袋燒往後挪，輕吻奈斯眼角，愛德華觸碰到淚珠，自己竟在不知不覺中，令男友替他傷心。

「請別讓我等太久。」最終，奈斯才安靜呢喃。

褐髮男子迅速點頭，轉身就往屋外衝去，在開始下起滂沱大雨的底特律街道行走，他痛恨自己一心只想耍帥，連拿把傘的時間都省去，導致只能夠在屋簷下行走，不時詢問商家康納蹤跡，只可惜，沒有人看過一名長相與奈斯近乎相同，身穿藍色制服配牛仔褲的仿生人。

「也許他有經過喬裝。」某個花店老闆給予的提示，點亮愛德華思緒。

他竟然沒考慮到這點，一個得知有人在找尋自己的傢伙，當然會換下平時衣物，或者用厚重服裝遮掩制服，由於仿生人不會感受到冷熱，兩種情況都有可能發生，愛德華拿起手機，這時才猛然發現自己不知道能求助誰，他並不想麻煩已經身心俱疲的男友，也許萊德跟傑瑞能助一臂之力，但先前愛德華並未把背後原因告訴他們，此時他還能……

愛德華尚未思考完畢，就有腳步聲由遠而近在朝他這邊跑來，從聲響判斷，前來的不止一人，他眨著有些乾澀的眼睛，順著聲音來源轉過身，瞳孔在瞧見實際情況當下急速擴大。

那是奈斯，他身旁跟著萊德與傑瑞，後方還有三名平常跟奈斯關係不錯的SWAT隊員，以及最早直呼奈斯名字的狄恩，當他們一行人抵達愛德華身邊，奈斯馬上表明來意。

「我不可能放你單獨去找康納。」

「搞了半天原來是RK900的哥哥，我才不會因為殺手身分，就把他當成恐怖份子。」萊德輕鬆回答。

「我跟康納認識很久了，他從未傷害過任何人，雖說不清楚理由，但我想他能給予合理解釋。」傑瑞補充。

「隊長，你為什麼沒有告訴我們這件事！」

「真有人再利用仿生人提煉毒品？」

「我願意站出來保護奈斯。」

其他三名隊員此起彼落地說著，最後，維持沉默一陣子的狄恩，把目光放在愛德華身上。

「艾倫隊長，我非常感謝你當初願意給我機會，在工作上，你們幫助我好幾次，現在輪到仿生人有難，我自然不能當局外人。」他把手探進口袋，取出一把左輪，朝愛德華扔去，SWAT隊長輕易接住，「你總是教導隊員要未雨綢繆，現在，就是讓這點發揮到淋漓盡致的時刻。」

愛德華把槍收到槍袋內，衝著狄恩微笑。

隨後，他當場分配位置，與奈斯一組，試圖前往康納可能出沒的地點。

 

* * *

 

 

「愛德華，我想詢問你一件事？」他們才剛跟其他人分開，奈斯就淡淡問道，「當你發現我並未告訴你所有事情時，究竟是怎麼想的？」

愛德華愣在原地，他認為，奈斯是在探詢關於卡姆斯基故居內沒有提及RA9真相，還有雕像的事，他發覺自己根本不在乎，即便沒有全盤告知又如何，只要是人都有秘密，即便是仿生人，也該有這份權利。

「完全無所謂。」他簡單說道，把手往前一抓，輕易將男友帶入懷中，低頭吻上沾了殘留些許雨水的薄唇，這份潮溼感讓他聯想到前往卡姆斯基家以前，奈斯替他買來的午餐，正是那天開啟了他對於這名仿生人的愛戀，當他鬆開手，還給奈斯自由，隨即悄聲回答，「別為此感到煩躁。」

奈斯顯然開心不少，雨勢正在減弱，仿生人的系統能掃描更遙遠，兩人沿著街頭巷弄一路穿梭，與此同時，他們藉由奈斯的通訊系統即時了解其他人情況，幾乎整個底特律都要被他們掀開，卻還是沒能找到康納下落，某個想法忽然擊中愛德華腦袋，他停下腳步，碧綠眼眸落到奈斯臉上。

「我在想，他會不會去一個地方了？」

「什麼地方？」奈斯反問。

愛德華吞嚥緊張，嘗試開口，「卡姆斯基的故居。」

奈斯的灰藍雙眼稍微擴大，LED隨之轉動，幾秒鐘後就給予回答。

「我在剛才通知萊德他們，搞不好真是這樣，但為了安全起見，大家一起走會安全許多。」

愛德華堅定點頭，轉身讓視線往熟悉方向探去，他無從得知真實答案，只希望能盡速找到康納，讓事情劃下句點。


	12. Chapter 12

與上次前來時不同，卡姆斯基家外面竟然多出一面金屬圍牆，阻擋他們進去屋子的入口，艾倫在驚訝之餘，走過去用手輕觸牆壁表面。

 

「這是怎麼回事？」他感到疑惑。

 

奈斯眨眨雙眼，快速掃描牆壁，「這是用來避免竊賊的預防機制，上次由於有順利解開密碼鎖，因此我們沒有被擋住，顯然是有人想強行闖進去，才會造成機制啟動。」

 

「但如果是康納，沒理由連密碼是什麼都不知道吧。」艾倫指出。

 

「我無法保證，」奈斯低頭應對，「照理來講他非常清楚RT600是密碼，但假如他成為負責暗殺馬庫斯的殺手，還有從耶利哥憑空消失，甚至抹除蹤跡的情況判斷，也許真是他做出這一切，藉此拖延我們時間。」

 

奈斯的灰藍虹膜掃過圍牆，透出些許微光，除了憂慮，還擔心自己沒能制止慘案，探查完周遭情況的萊德小跑步奔來他們面前，簡略回答情況。

 

「我沒看見任何人影。」

 

「我剛才掃描時也是毫無斬獲。」傑瑞跟著回答。

 

「也就是說——」艾倫起個開頭，轉身面對卡姆斯基的房子，「剩下這邊了。」

 

「要怎麼進去？」隊員問道。

 

「我可以繞過防火牆，讓系統崩解，但是這樣的話……」奈斯明顯在猶豫，艾倫溫和引導。

 

「別緊張，只要把後果講出來就好。」

 

奈斯的LED偏轉，輕聲回應，「房子本身的防盜系統會被破壞，之後這棟房子連密碼鎖都無法啟動。」

 

萊德漫步至仿生人面前，「這問題交給我處理就好，加裝新的防盜系統不成問題，雖然我們的技術可能沒電腦天才卡姆斯基好，但已經足夠讓小賊退縮。」他的爽朗口吻，讓奈斯心情好轉些。

 

奈斯緩緩靠近牆壁，伸手輕觸表面，褪除手臂皮膚層，雙眼緩緩闔上，LED開始轉動，在艾倫還沒意識到前，就輕柔拉起對方空出來的手掌，他清楚瞧見LED偏轉速度減緩些，看著奈斯稍微晃動的身軀，他感覺自己彷彿也體驗仿生人與系統搏鬥的滋味，牆壁伴隨著巨大聲響，開始往下降，回到原本設置好的機關內，他們面前頓時只殘留看似與普通土地相同的痕跡。

 

當奈斯再度睜開眼睛，神情有些疲倦，「我剛才在破壞系統時，發現康納的足跡。」

 

「不會吧！」狄恩大喊。

 

「很遺憾是真的，我從數據內發現他曾經闖入系統，強行衝進去。」

 

「你能感受到他的情緒，或是當時想法嗎？」萊德用手捏住下巴問道。

 

「嚴肅，或者說，我無法感受到絲毫情感波動。」說出這段話當下，奈斯眼中閃過驚慌，艾倫挪動手臂，把愛人擁入懷中。

 

「我相信這不是他的本意。」唯一閃過腦海的，只有這句話。

 

「康納可能是被操縱，但在我們實際見到他以前，說什麼都還太早。」傑瑞表示。

 

「即便如此，都走到這一步了，還是要進去屋內。」艾倫扯開喉嚨告知，他牽起奈斯的手，一把推開密碼鎖失去功能，輕易就能開啟的門，順利進到屋內。

 

其他幾個人也跟在他們後方，奈斯開始掃描屋子，指示他們前往先前曾經發現過大量「RA9」文字的房間。

 

艾倫深吸口氣，放慢腳步悄悄往前推進，當他來到距離不到一公尺，只要幾步就能踏進房間，忽然他聽見說話聲，艾倫立刻認出發言者是康納，他停下腳步，但絕非是猶豫，而是由於對方言論。

 

「為什麼沒有讓艾倫先生知道有仿生人曾經在這邊 **飽受虐待** 的事實？」

 

艾倫別過頭，驚詫地望著把腦袋轉開，避免與他四目相交的奈斯。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫感覺有些恍惚，直到聽見耳畔傳來的說話聲，才逐漸反應過來。

「對不起……」清晰的藍暈，浮現在耐斯雙眼下方，但他甚至還沒開口，就有其他人主動把話題接下去。

「先生，想必你就是康納吧，所謂的仿生人飽受虐待，是什麼意思？」萊德往前走了些，企圖弄清楚真相。

至於傑瑞，打從看見佈滿牆壁的RA9，就張大嘴巴，沒有開口說任何話，四名SWAT隊員也相當意外，唯一能進行正常交流的，只剩下試圖要幫助仿生人的萊德，以及早就見過這幅畫面的艾倫與奈斯。

「我見過同樣景象……一次，雖說只有一次，但就足以讓我知道在什麼情形下，仿生人們會瘋狂書寫RA9，」康納邊說邊往前走，直到抵達距離他們只有幾步之遙的地方，才逕自接下去說，「那是人類與仿生人還沒進行交流，大家還待在耶利哥，無法離開那塊區域的時期，住在我隔壁的鄰居某天發出淒厲呼喊，當我循著聲音過去查看，就發現他蹲在房間角落，牆壁上佈滿這些文字，不同於祭祀時會用到的黑筆，當時所有文字全都是用釱撰寫，我發現他的手指瘋狂滲出血液，除此之外，還有紅冰，之後經過檢查才知道是因為系統錯誤，導致服用血包後排出太多物質，讓無能為力的仿生人只能對準牆壁，嘗試祈禱，雖然釱經過二小時就會消失，但還是能掃描出來，這是無論經過幾年，都不能洗刷乾淨的永久印記，在這個房間內，曾經寫有一句句由釱交織而成的RA9，但為什麼，奈斯，你為什麼沒有讓艾倫先生明白這項事實！」康納的解釋與呼喊，促使奈斯往後退，灰藍雙眸中流淌著沮喪。

「夠了！」終於按耐不住地艾倫，往前走到奈斯面前，以身體保護愛人，「就算他沒告訴我這件事，也不會動搖我想幫助仿生人的事實。」

「我也是。」萊德淡淡說著，其他幾名恢復說話能力的隊員也紛紛說道。

「等等，」隨著聲響，眾人把注意力轉移到開口講話的傑瑞身上，「這裡是卡姆斯基，仿生人之父的故居，但牆壁上留有這些痕跡，是否代表……他並非我們想像的那樣善良。」

氣氛頓時冷了下來，耶利哥內部有一座巨大雕像，用來紀念當初卡姆斯基製造第一批仿生人，除此之外，克洛伊也很敬重他，但眼前確實無可抹滅的真實景緻，他把視線飄向康納，先前看過的溫和神情似乎已經徹底離開，僅存的只有憤怒。

「與他無關，讓仿生人待在這邊受苦的對象是——」康納把腦袋撇開，聲音有些飄忽不定，但仍舊用在場所有人都能聽見的音量訴說一個人名。

_ 「馬庫斯。」 _

「不可能！」沉默多時的奈斯，在此時高聲呼喊，「我相信他不會故意做出這種事，一切應該有合理解釋。」

「解釋？奈斯，這就是你把掃描結果隱瞞的理由？」康納反駁回來。

他們動也不動，用雙眼緊密瞪著彼此，從旁邊觀察的艾倫，留意到奈斯眼睛有些紅，還有疑似是淚珠的東西，當他把腦袋偏移，視線放到康納身上，發現後者也有同樣神情。

_ 他們彼此都不想跟兄弟有任何爭吵。 _ 他在內心做出結論，艾倫的身體比心靈還迅速，在他剛想好要如何行動前一秒，就移動腳步，迅速拉起奈斯手臂，同時抬起腳，用力朝康納腹部踹去。

仿生人被這突如其來的舉止攻擊到，全身往後退了些，詫異地用雙眼注視艾倫，SWAT隊長趁這機會別過頭。

「馬上探查他的系統！」奈斯的LED轉動一下，但立即就做出反應，灰藍眼睛緊盯著自己哥哥不放，康納原本還帶著意外色彩的琥珀色眼眸，忽然被呆滯取代，宛如開關被關閉，沒能繼續運轉。

艾倫沒能得知促使康納這樣做的背後理由，但他不會認錯，即便語氣憤怒，但注視著自家兄弟，康納還是保有溫情，他相信這番舉止純粹是基於馬庫斯作為，而非對於弟弟的報復。

在時間流逝將近五分鐘，兩名仿生人形同被空氣猛烈撞擊，往後傾斜幾步，艾倫在奈斯摔倒在地前伸手扶住對方。

「你沒事吧？」他詢問，被他抱住的褐髮仿生人微微一笑。

「不僅沒事，而且他——」順著奈斯的目光，艾倫轉頭留意到從地面上爬起，摀住太陽穴的康納，「回來了。」

「有人能解釋這是怎麼回事嗎？我只是在床上睡著，一醒來就在這邊……」康納的語氣回到那份平靜、體貼的狀態，艾倫終於能真正放心。

「所以你完全不記得先前發生的事情？」萊德湊上前詢問。

康納搖著頭，「我最後的記憶是自己 **跟漢克** 在耶利哥的房子裡入睡。」

「那麼在這之前呢，有沒有碰到任何異狀？」萊德急忙追問。

只見康納雙頰泛起藍色光暈，「我認為你不會想知道細節的。」他輕柔說道，所有人猛然把腦袋別開，萊德也識相地輕咳一聲。

「噢，好的，我了解。」

恢復精神的奈斯走向康納，「你沒事吧？」

「暫時感覺不到，系統也沒任何錯誤，但為了安全起見，我們還是先回去查清楚我會跑來這邊的原因……」康納沒能真正講完，但其他人也無法專心傾聽，外頭傳來聲響，非常巨大的噪音，艾倫立即就辨認出聲音來源。

**警車！**

在他還沒阻止前，康納就轉身往外衝去，大夥就這樣跟隨藍衣仿生人抵達外邊，他們看著一輛警車在屋外停下，漢克從駕駛座下來，從副駕駛座跟隨他下車的則是西斯特。

「漢克！」康納奔跑過去，伸展雙臂試圖要擁抱對方，DPD副隊長卻舉起手掌，毫不猶豫網康納臉頰呼下去。

清脆聲響讓大家身軀顫抖，康納下意識摀住臉頰，隨後漢克就用強壯臂膀把仿生人勾進懷裡，扭頭在康納耳畔說了些什麼，康納也安靜呢喃，西斯特搖搖頭，主動邁開腳步，靠近站在艾倫身旁的奈斯面前。

「是傑瑞通知我們的，否則此時安德森副隊長還會開著車在底特律亂繞，總之，老弟，你沒事吧。」

「我很好，這都要感謝愛德華，是他讓我有機會突破康納的防火牆。」奈斯眨眨眼，溫順地注視男友，艾倫的雙頰很燙，沒能馬上做出反應。

幸好，萊德這個過度熱心的男人，在這時引開西斯特視線，他揮動雙臂，跑過來拋出疑問，「究竟是怎麼回事，他為什麼會成為殺手集團的成員？」

「我認為是他暫時失去身體控制權。」西斯特解釋。

「控制……仿生人不是能決定自己要做什麼嗎？」萊德提出疑惑。

「別忘記我們曾經是被人類創造出來的產物，」傑瑞淡淡開口，「也許有人類得知操控方法，想要藉此殺死最大威脅，也就是身為仿生人首領的馬庫斯。」

「我們必須前往耶利哥提醒他！」奈斯急忙開口。

雖說全身疲憊，但艾倫還是點點頭，拉起愛人臂膀，迅速跑向車子，再度前往僅屬於仿生人的領域。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫他們等到康納先行離開，在處理完報告後才隨後跟上，但車子還沒進入耶利哥內部，SWAT隊長就發現有三個人窩在柵欄邊，似乎在等待些什麼，坐在後座的萊德發出咒罵。

「幹！」

艾倫皺起眉頭，透過後照鏡注視FBI探員，「怎麼回事？」他疑惑詢問。

「站在那邊的都全都是我同事，該死，他們怎麼會跑來耶利哥？」萊德眼神亂飄，看起來相當焦躁不安。

「但他們似乎沒有要進去，或者是被擋在外邊。」奈斯說著觀察結果，艾倫頓時把視線從鏡子轉移到外頭，他清楚發現有個身高特別矮的男人用力踩踏地面，還對著設置在柵欄上的電子螢幕大吼。

只見奈斯LED轉動，表明自己分析到的事實，「他剛才說『這群塑膠垃圾，要不是為了調查案子，我也不會特地跑來這種鬼地方受氣。』其他兩個人正在試圖安慰，同時另尋闖入耶利哥途徑。」

「塑膠垃圾？」艾倫重複呢喃這稱呼，此時對他而言，這種形容格外刺耳，「還有其他地方能夠進去耶利哥嗎？」

「沒有，」雙臂抱在胸前，怒視著外頭那群人的傑瑞回答，「只能從這地方進出。」

「非常好！」艾倫大喊，轉動方向盤繼續把車往前駛，順利抵達電子螢幕旁的空位，當他搖下車窗，對著螢幕提出許可時，萊德試圖把身軀縮起來，避免被站在外面的三名探員發現，接ˊ呃柵欄緩緩升起，艾倫就加速衝過去，同時非常高興自己能夠從後照鏡欣賞再度被隔絕的三人組。

「你似乎很怕自己同事。」此時，他才打趣地說道。

「坦白講，還好，」確定安全無虞的萊德，這才緩緩直起身子，坐回先前位置，「主要是因為佩金斯在場。」

「誰是你口中佩金斯？」

「就是剛才用塑膠垃圾形容仿生人的傢伙，他可能是我見過最痛恨耶利哥、馬庫斯，還有仿生人的人類，不過我也有點感謝他……」他稍微停頓，把視線環繞過車窗外面的仿生人國度，「他從很久以前就不喜歡我，當FBI接獲關於仿生人任務，那傢伙毫不猶豫就把燙手山芋扔給我。」

「所以你才會在第一次合作時擺臭臉，而且態度格外惡劣？」艾倫詢問。

「賓果，我把對於他的感覺，在任務中清楚反應出來，不過現在都過去了，我希望這次事件落幕後，能夠從真正意義上拉近兩邊距離。」

「我相信可以的。」奈斯平靜答覆，艾倫從側面凝視愛人模樣，這名仿生人擁有一種足以讓他重新愛上對方魅力，他不禁勾起嘴角。

_ 但他只屬於我一人。 _ 這是唯有伴侶才有資格敘述的言詞，艾倫竊喜對於奈斯，他有著能夠對旁人、大眾宣告這件事的權利。

艾倫開了一陣子後才發現怪異之處，目前的耶利哥比起上次前來，實在是太過安靜，他沒能在路上碰見任何仿生人，店家也是關閉的，時間不過是夜晚八點，還不到全體休息的時候，況且，艾倫認為仿生人還是會在路上散步。

「太安靜了。」沒等到他提出來，奈斯就逕自開口。

「這時候不該連路人都沒有。」傑瑞跟著補充。

「希望別出事。」奈斯有些憂慮地說，艾倫不禁把視線放到對方身上，平靜給予安慰。

「放心，我相信能夠安然無恙。」仿生人沒有回應，僅僅用映滿柔情的灰藍眼眸注視男友，後者微笑以對。

當他們來到熟悉的地點，注意力馬上被轉移，馬庫斯家門口被仿生人們團團圍住，而他們正要聯絡的對象站在一個臨時在房屋前方搭建的木製舞台間，來回走動，不斷朝群眾喊話。

「現在，我們的同伴正面臨被部分人類欺侮、利用的痛苦中，凡是無法接受這情況的居民，都能站出來，與我一起前往底特律與人類商談。」話音剛落，人們開始鼓譟，紛紛表明要加入行列，此時，有個聲音讓眾人把目光移過去。

「我們會與人類開戰嗎？」氣氛頓時轉為凝重，大家憂慮地注視彼此，看來相當為難，幸好，身為首領的馬庫斯，早就知道該如何應對。

「我們不會發動戰爭，相反地，我會與人類合作，」他仰起頭，翠綠雙眸橫越群眾，放到剛從汽車下來的艾倫等人身上，當他們成為眾人焦點，唯一說話的只有萊德，他舉起右手，有些害羞地輕聲說著，「嗨。」由於聲音不大，所以沒艾倫以外的人聽見，就在這時，馬庫斯簡單介紹他們身分，「艾倫隊長在SWAT工作，他所帶領的隊伍，以及願意站出來協助的FBI探員萊德探員，能夠讓我們更有機會談判成功。」

「這次前去底特律的背後原因是什麼？」群眾發問。

「我會請他們交出幕後主謀，讓那傢伙為惡意傷害仿生人，試圖從中牟利這件事付出慘烈代價。」馬庫斯雙手握拳，隨後再度放開，繼續在舞台上踱步，「請大家放心，這次我不僅會帶回其他遭受傷害，被關押起來的同伴，還會一併將兇手帶回這裡處置。」

仿生人們熱情歡呼，看起來非常開心，在大夥簇擁之下，馬庫斯走下舞台，朝艾倫等人走來。

「如果剛才的行為造成你們困擾，請容我在這邊先致歉。」當他們會合，馬庫斯立即表示。

「完全不會，我們遲早要合作，讓民眾們知道這件事也好。」艾倫回答。

「你剛才有提到要去底特律救回 **被關押** 的同伴，這是怎麼回事？」萊德再度發揮打破砂鍋問到底的精神，連招呼都不打，開門見山就詢問細節。

馬庫斯收起笑容，直抵正題，「前幾天耶利哥有幾名仿生人半夜失蹤，經過調查才知道原來他們是跑去底特律了，我們有攔住一名險些就要離開的仿生人，若不是阻止成功，也無法得知之離開是在毫無意識情況下發生，對於自己行為，他本人毫無印象，彷彿就像被催眠。」

「類似康納……」奈斯稍微壓低嗓音，馬庫斯點點頭。

「失蹤的仿生人有沒有任何共通點？」艾倫好奇問道。

「沒有，型號、性別、上班地點、家庭狀況幾乎沒有交集，我們也在查被控制的原因。」馬庫斯無奈搖頭。

忽然，有個想法觸動SWAT隊長腦袋，他想要某件事，嚴格說起來，是那幅佔據整面牆壁的文字，「馬庫斯！」隨著呼喊，耶利哥首領朝他露出疑惑神情，「那些仿生人，是不是全都信奉RA9？」

馬庫斯眨了幾下眼睛，顯然是在用系統搜尋，不出幾秒，就開口反問，「你是 **怎麼知道** 這件事的？」

「我想，自己大概能猜到控制仿生人的途徑。」

艾倫臉色一沉，宣告著自身推測，「RA9，這條程式就是他們落入陷阱主因。」

 

* * *

 

 

雖然得到推論，但未能獲得更多證實，加上疲倦在不久後找上門來，他們便在馬庫斯建議下，暫時在耶利哥休息，但睡到一半，手機就忽然響起，艾倫在朦朧中伸手往床頭櫃摸去，順利撈起手機，才剛把電話接起試圖接聽，對方就率先掛斷。

「惡作劇？」他皺起眉頭，被他環抱住，原本在待機的奈斯也在這時因為聲響，緩緩睜開眼睛。

「愛德華，是誰打來的？」仿生人疑惑詢問。

「只是惡作劇，繼續睡——」他尚未把話講完，手機就傳來接收到訊息的系統音，抱持困惑，艾倫低頭凝視螢幕。

「這——這是怎樣！」他並非是故意要發出大吼，單純是接收到的訊息，讓他格外詫異。

_ 你現在應該醒了，我們能否約在耶利哥的雕像前碰見？ _

傳送者來自艾倫先前在網路上認識的駭客朋友，他沒料到對方會挑在這時候打算與他見面，而且地點竟然還是耶利哥。

「愛德華？」奈斯完全在狀況外。

「奈斯，」褐髮男子把手機遞給男友，指著訊息，「你可以幫我追蹤這組帳號的擁有者是誰嗎？」

仿生人立刻照辦，經過幾秒鐘搜尋，對方就獲得答案。

「愛德華，你可能會感到難以置信，但傳送這條訊息給你的對象是——」奈斯稍微停頓，有些緊張地道出答案，「一名仿生人。」

「你知道對方型號或名字嗎？」雖然相當意外，但他仍舊試圖追問。

「很遺憾，我沒能搜尋到，對方把系統鎖住，光要得知是仿生人就多耗費幾個步驟。」奈斯只得搖頭。

「我們該赴約嗎？」他平靜問道。

「我們？」奈斯的LED偏轉，他凝視用柔情雙眼凝視他的愛人，經過幾分鐘後才平靜回答，「應該，對方也許能夠幫助我們。」

「既然如此，」艾倫朝褐髮仿生人伸出手，「我們走吧。」

奈斯咧嘴一笑，接住SWAT隊長帶著熱度的手掌，與對方離開房間，前往雕像的所在地。


	13. Chapter 13

他們沒能在雕像附近瞧見任何仿生人，即便如此，艾倫還是花些時間在附近梭巡，奈斯快速掃描周遭環境，試圖要發現邀請艾倫前來的人。

 

「不用找了。」從暗處傳來的聲響，讓這對情侶停止動作，他們同時撇開頭，注視站在另一邊的對象，隨著對方把腳往前挪動，他們雙雙把眼睛睜大，幾乎無法相信眼前發生的一切。

 

「你是……」奈斯沒能實際道出對方身分。

 

「卡姆斯基！」艾倫接替男友回答事實，他早就把伊利亞．卡姆斯基的照片看過無數次，包含專訪影片也看過不少，原先只是認為說話聲音接近，此時一經查看，頓時明白沒認錯人。

 

「但我搜尋到的是一名仿生人與愛德華進行文字交流。」奈斯提及怪異處。

 

卡姆斯基不發一語，緩緩抬起右手，解除皮膚層，「你找到的資料正確無誤。」

 

艾倫跟奈斯在驚詫中雙雙瞪大眼睛，對於發生的事情有些難以置信，若非卡姆斯基繼續往前走，讓皮膚層重新覆蓋手掌，開口解釋發生在自己身上的情況，艾倫大概會認為這不過是一場夢境。

 

「早在克洛伊離開底特律以前，醫生就親口說出我不久於人世的噩耗，為此，傷心了好一陣子，直到後來獲知解決方法，克洛伊與我細心研究，找到將意識上傳至仿生人系統內部的方法，讓我捨棄人類肉身，用這副模樣安全存活至今，而留在故居內的身體，已經被處理掉，他們認定我是病發身亡，未能猜中實際理由。」卡姆斯基重新褪除皮膚層，證明自己確實已經從人類變成仿生人。

 

「人類……可以變成仿生人？」艾倫有些恍惚，他沒能想到身為仿生人之父的卡姆斯基，會在生命即將抵達盡頭時選擇放棄人類軀殼，轉移意識用機體繼續存在。

 

「我手邊擁有完整技術，要這樣做並不難，問題在於……」他視線偏轉，凝視艾倫，「你的意願。」

 

「我？」他伸手指向自己，感到極為困惑。

 

「我透過與你的交流，得知在SWAT工作期間壓力很大，當開始與奈斯接觸時，想過是否可以成為仿生人，當下我沒有回答你，但始終記得那些透過社群軟體，傳送給我的訊息。」卡姆斯基很狡猾，他始終清楚艾倫心思，只是在找尋機會親口給予契機，但現在對於艾倫而言，成為仿生人在他心目中早已失去任何位置，他別過頭盯著奈斯，淡淡說出想法。

 

「我認為自己不再奢望，」話音剛落，他就瞧見奈斯仰起頭，注視著他，雙眸中盡是喜悅，「人類軀體雖然時間有限，卻讓我能夠更加珍惜身旁僅有的一切。」

 

「好吧，隨你便，我並不強求，請你們來還有一個目的，」卡姆斯基的口吻忽然從隨興變為些嚴肅，他攤開手掌，用仿生人系統喚出一張地圖，指向上頭特別被圈起來的光點，「這些是現階段正受飽受虐待，被人類擄走，強迫製造紅冰的仿生人實際位置，你們時間不多，必須盡快出發。」

 

奈斯立刻把詳細位置接收至系統裡，此時，卡姆斯基拋下這麼一句話。

 

「假如真有需要，只要用過去習慣的方式，透過社群軟體通知我就行。」

 

「謝謝，感謝你的好意，但完全不用。」艾倫堅定呢喃，一把牽起男友手掌，轉身跑往馬庫斯的家。

 

* * *

 

 

「你確定自己沒有在作夢？」當馬庫斯聽見艾倫與奈斯帶給他的消息時，一臉震驚。

 

「非常確定，他就站在我們以前，將這份資料呈現出來。」奈斯聲明。

 

「但他可是卡姆斯基，伊利亞．卡姆斯基，在底特律將仿生人研發出不久就死亡的工程師，耶利哥並未有他入境紀錄，艾倫先生，你甚至提到他從3年前就開始在網路上協助你，這幾乎不可能發生，我並非是第一天當首領，整個耶利哥居民的訊息都在系統內，就是沒有包含他。」馬庫斯反駁，

 

「但我確實有收到他給我的消息。」艾倫拿出手機，指向先前的通訊紀錄。

 

「我有拍下來，」當奈斯把畫面透過手掌撥放出來，耶利哥首領才睜大雙眼，專注凝視螢幕。

 

「不——不會吧，真的是他……」當他愣住時，右眼忽然眨了下，馬庫斯用手輕觸太陽穴，口中大吼，「找到其中一名被關押的仿生人，位置在拉文戴爾區的主要道路旁？」

 

奈斯再度喚出地圖，用手勢要艾倫過去觀看，後者湊過去，凝視被男友指出來的地方。

 

「馬庫斯，」他急忙轉頭叫住黝黑皮膚的仿生人，「地點就跟卡姆斯基給我們的相同。」

 

「我來看看！」馬庫斯急忙走到奈斯面前，打量那份地圖，不到幾秒，就依照指示，要求被他派往底特律探查的仿生人們前往地圖上標示出來的地點。

 

「接下來我們該怎麼做？」奈斯壓低聲音問道。

 

「去找康納，」艾倫堅定說著，「他現在需要兄弟支持，我想他會希望有辦法與你共同完成這項任務。」

 

藍眼仿生人嘴角勾起，在艾倫陪同下，前往康納的住處。

 

* * *

 

 

「抱歉讓你受到驚嚇。」才剛見到康納，後者就連忙向弟弟致歉。

「沒關係，」奈斯咧嘴一笑，「我很清楚那並非你的本意。」

「話說回來，康納，當你前往底特律前，有沒有碰到任何異狀，即便是小問題也算，我得試圖找到得以協助仿生人的關鍵證據。」艾倫沒有浪費時間，立即就提出疑問。

康納令雙眼緊閉，試圖在系統內搜索，沒多久就再度睜眼。

「當時我沒有碰到任何問題或錯誤，但有個小地方我搞不懂……」他稍微皺眉，但提及的地方，讓其他兩人反應極大。

「是什麼？」艾倫連忙掏出問題。

「有對你造成傷害嗎？」奈斯則是從關心哥哥角度出發。

「你們兩個冷靜點，他才剛恢復過來，待會還得繼續休息。」坐在床鋪旁照料康納的漢克，忍不住提醒，他們感到羞愧，雙頰同時浮現害羞色調，康納的嘴角勾起一些。

「別介意，我並不會驚訝你們的激烈呼喊，奈斯，請你務必放心，我碰到的東西並未對機體帶來傷害，坦白講，那東西實際上是一組程式，也無法在系統內讀取，當我瞧見時，瞬間就失去意識，再度醒來人已經站在卡姆斯基的故居內，而且還跟奈斯發生爭吵。」康納平靜說出先前情況。

「那組程式，」艾倫總算可以說出先前推論，「是不是RA9？」

康納雙眼猛然睜大，奈斯則是輕柔握住兄弟手臂，嘗試讓對方安心，只見康納深呼吸，緩緩做出回應。

「你們是怎麼知道的？」

「這只是猜測，信奉RA9的仿生人會在牆壁上瘋狂書寫神的名字，被人類抓去強迫製造紅冰的雷夫，以及卡姆斯基故居內也都有同樣情形。」SWAT隊長表示。

「但我並不信奉RA9……」就在這時，康納的雙眼閃過一絲白光，神情頓時沾染到詫異，「這是……」

其他三人同時注視康納，想了解細節，康納沒有直接答覆，而是開啟撥放功能，透過自己的嘴巴重複告知系統訊息。

聲音並非別人，正是來自於卡姆斯基，艾倫跟奈斯嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，仔細傾聽仿生人之父給予的訊息。

「如果我沒猜錯，現在你們兩個應該已經追蹤到康納這邊了，不久前，他被RA9找上，就這樣糊里糊塗跑去底特律，還差點成為殺手，幸好，你們及時趕上，阻止悲劇發生。我認為自己還是先說明RA9是什麼好了。許多年前，當我還在模控生命擔任CEO時研發出仿生人，原先目的是讓他們替人類服務，因此，我在系統內安插一組可以促使他們聽命行事，不會反抗任何指令的程式，那正是你們亟欲找尋的RA9，後來我因為被檢查出罹患不治之症，與克洛伊單獨生活後逐漸發現去除RA9，反倒能讓他們更具智慧，也因為這樣，克洛伊是第一個被我移除RA9的仿生人。當我要把藍圖上擬定好要安插的程式移除時，受到強烈反彈，底下工程師們懼怕沒有RA9引導，會導致仿生人叛變，即便我耗盡心力要說服他們，但還是無果。當時我只得做出一個抉擇，我給予克洛伊一次性指令，那是她無法拒絕、移除的任務，要求她在首次檢查結束後，攜帶所有藍圖、已經被製造出來的機體與製造仿生人跟釱的相關機器遠走高飛，數天後，計畫成功，模控生命在陷入財務危機後倒閉，而我也把意識轉移到機體內，佯裝成真正死亡，實際上是來這裡繼續研究生涯。後來，我發現雖然仿生人擁有自由，但最早在模控生命製造的第一批仿生人中，除了克洛伊外身上都還保留RA9，經過數據交流，有殘存RA9會侵入其他仿生人系統內，我推斷，人類就是利用RA9的缺陷，成功在幕後操縱仿生人。」訊息顯然就到這邊，當最後一段話被說出口，艾倫跟奈斯同時安靜下來。

良久，艾倫才壓低聲音。

「所以說直到最後，仿生人還是成為人類的工具？」

「不，我認為不是，」奈斯反駁，「確實有人類惡意利用仿生人身上的程式，但這可不代表他們甘願被操控。」

奈斯剛要答覆，LED就轉為黃色，「我收到卡姆斯基傳給我的名單，那些是當年跟他一起研發仿生人的工程師，他說世界上有辦法遠端竄改RA9的只有那些人。」

「那我們這就出發。」他隨即表示。

「等等！」康納的聲音，在此時引開他們注意，兩人好奇地瞥望另一名仿生人，「我也要去，」康納堅毅說道，「我認為自己也該付出心力。」

「既然如此，就快去把武器拿好，與我們一起搭上車。」艾倫揮動手臂提出邀約，康納點點頭，轉身離開床舖，漢克緊隨其後。

 

* * *

 

 

「愛德華……」才剛與奈斯下車，即將前往名單上其中一個工程師住處的艾倫，剛聽見愛人叫喚，就立即別過頭，盯著對方，當他與藍眼仿生人四目相交，才聽見後續，「我猜測也許自己之所以能在先前擴大搜尋範圍，全是因為RA9。」

SWAT隊長無須任何提示，馬上就知道愛人要傳達的意思，「你認為由於任務需要，所以能力才會增加，人類也許會利用這點，讓在你接近答案以前被迫攻擊隊友？」

奈斯輕微點頭，「如果你有所顧慮，可以與我分開一段時間。」

他清楚會聽見這些內容，當奈斯用苦澀口吻說出自己能力可能源於RA9，就意味著拋除這程式，仿生人幾乎沒辦法與人類匹敵，但是，這也只是奈斯的 **個人看法，** 艾倫緩緩踏出腳步，逐漸貼近對方，「如果你真想知道，那麼我的答案是——」他稍微出力，緊密扣住仿生人雙臂，湊近對方臉頰，冷不防吻上奈斯雙唇。

後者有些掙扎，試圖要脫困，但由於臂膀被抓住，只得扭動身軀，艾倫不會讓對方計謀成功，他把身體貼上去，直到奈斯碰撞到黑色轎車，全身一個不穩，往後摔在引擎蓋上，艾倫才眨著碧綠眼睛，把嘴唇挪開，結束這個相當急躁的吻。

「我完全不在乎你的能力極限，奈斯，當你願意付出心意，就在無意中影響長久以來，沒有體驗到被呵護的我，那些情愫與你高超搜索能力沒有太大關係，縱然你平凡無奇，仍然可以讓我重視，」他稍微壓低嗓音，補充一句，「如果你仍然猶豫，回去以後我有辦法讓你一個字都 **說不出來。** 」

根據浮現在奈斯雙頰的清晰色調，顯然有徹底聽懂他給予的暗示。

「我喜歡與你接吻。」他溫和表示。

艾倫不禁把目光飄遠，「你們仿生人講話都這麼直接嗎？」

「當然不是，」奈斯隨即反駁，「這點只會針對自己戀人。」

一抹緋紅迅速從脖子蔓延開來，艾倫立即用力揉動奈斯髮絲，企圖引開對方注意。

「現在你的心情如何？」他望著由於頭髮被弄亂，流露出煩躁模樣的奈斯，溫和呢喃。

「已經好多了，」奈斯停止整理頭髮的動作，沉穩回答。

「那現在我們就開始進行任務吧。」

仿生人嘴角翹起，帶動雙眸形成喜悅神情，任由自己被艾倫拉住，走向名單上的第一個員工。

艾倫十分慶幸，在他們前往這邊前已經跟康納他們分成兩組進行任務，否則就無法順利進行方才那些對他而言，實在過於熱情，難以在第三人面前表現的行徑，這也代表奈斯無法在短時間內恢復過來。

就在這時，門被敞開的聲音，促使艾倫結束幻想，回到現實內，他與奈斯一起凝視負責開門，露出驚訝模樣的老工程師。

「不好意思，約書亞先生，請問你知道什麼是RA9嗎？」話音剛落，男子就大幅往後退，口中沉吟。

「你們認錯人了……」 約書亞除了說話，還意圖要關上門，這可疑舉動正說明大有問題，艾倫立即用手拉住門。

「這件事非常重要。」他嘗試阻止。

「不好意思，我真的沒辦法幫助——」約書亞尚未講完，就率先被奈斯插嘴。

「六月10日，下午三點左右，你是否在家中與一名傭人講電話，並互稱是『親愛的』？」仿生人說出來這些話的時候面無表情，反倒是約書亞，額頭冒出大量汗水。

「不，請別說出去……」

「你必須講述自己知道的RA9訊息。」奈斯冷淡提出交換條件，但在艾倫眼底，他幾乎能看見男友露出勝利微笑。

 

* * *

 

 

從審訊室出來的艾倫，忍不住把身軀以抗在牆壁上，轉頭望著與他做出同樣舉動的奈斯。

「他的說法正確嗎？」他試圖詢問。

「約書亞先生回答期間，我始終在掃描他的身體與腦袋狀況，非常遺憾，他的說法正確。」奈斯低頭宣布這項事實。

「也就是說……」艾倫警戒地別過頭，透過雙向鏡凝視被銬了手銬的約書亞，「他的自白不假。」

「我們必須試圖阻止計畫實行。」奈斯接著表示。

「否則不僅是馬庫斯，整個耶利哥都會受到衝擊。」SWAT隊長咬牙切齒，但此刻的他，實在沒太多本錢大發脾氣。

根據約書亞表示，讓部分仿生人受到RA9操控只是開端，他們實際上是要試圖讓這條程式傳送出去，一旦確定全耶利哥有超過50%仿生人系統內被埋進RA9，就會開啟暗示，促使仿生人自相殘殺，直到確定沒有任何倖存者，毒販就會前往耶利哥撈取紅冰，賺最後一筆。

那些話語促使艾倫只想透過暴力痛毆約書亞，若非有奈斯用眼神暗示，制止他出手，審訊室早就變成小型擂台，但離開房間仍舊無法消除艾倫的怒火。

「我已經找到輸入指令的地點，那是一棟外表相當普通的商業大樓。」在這當下，奈斯成功讓艾倫暫時拋開憤怒。

「從這邊過去要多久？」他大聲詢問。

「大約十分鐘車程，但是——」奈斯流露出的慌張，說明對方相當遲疑，艾倫只得耐著性子，等待答案，他瞧見仿生人LED先是偏轉半圈，然後眨著灰藍雙眼，「就在剛才，我的系統接收到一條訊息，這會讓我在毫無預警裡不慎傷害到你或者其他隊友。」

也許是因為奈斯接觸過雷夫、康納，或是其他系統被RA9意外入侵的仿生人，但從始至終，艾倫立場並未變過，他伸手扣住奈斯兩側肩膀，與愛人四目相交，「我有穿防彈衣。」

「可是……」

「其他人也是，出發前都有做好防護措施，我們不是第一天出任務，早就知道這份工作本身具有風險，奈斯，我很清楚你身上已經逐漸被RA9影響，但是，」他指向奈斯的胸口脈搏調節器的位置，「你的心不曾改變，出於擔憂，你希望我拋下你，害怕傷害到他人，所以寧可擁抱孤獨，可是除了你自己，其他人並不在意這點，我與即將前去阻止計畫實施的同伴心知肚明，是因為人類才會造就這一切，成為其中一枚棋子的你，無須為此懼怕。」才剛說完，他就伸展雙臂，將男友擁入懷裡。

感受著肩膀多出奈斯腦袋重量，還有些許淚水，緩緩浸濕制服布料，他沒有細心計算時間，直到聽見另一側傳來某人咳嗽聲，才猛然抬起頭，把視線放向前方。

對他咳嗽的人是萊德，那名FBI探員雙頰有些紅潤，顯然想要把腦袋撇開，至於艾倫隊伍的成員們，以及傑瑞、康納、漢克，則是早就把閃避視線，避免正面注視他們。

「如果沒問題了，現在就出發。」留意到艾倫目光後，萊德緩緩開口。

「噢，那我們這就走！」艾倫趕緊大喊。

奈斯也匆忙與他分開，離開SWAT基地，遵循約書亞提及的位置前進。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫沒料到那棟看似普通，不會讓人多瞧幾眼的樓房內，擺放著大量電腦與儀器，內部員工人數並不多，按照康納與奈斯分析，大約只有七人，SWAT隊長認為這是為了避免消息曝光所做的決策。

「不能掉以輕心。」他壓低聲音說道。

「他們打算在一小時後啟動第一階段的測試。」康納說出自己與漢克從另一名員工身上得到的消息。

「不能讓他們逮到任何機會，即便是『測試』也得避免，」艾倫轉頭望著奈斯，「奈斯，幫我搜尋他們在什麼情況下會打開門。」

「好的，」奈斯雙眼掃視過大樓，最後緩緩說道，「他們並不會集體離開大樓，即便碰到天災，也會有二個人待在裡面保護那台遠端操縱RA9的機器，僅有一次，他們會敞開門。」

「是什麼？」艾倫集中精神，仔細傾聽。

「外送，他們都吃外食，大約十分鐘前，他們剛訂了三份披薩……」奈斯在此時把腦袋別開，朝馬路另一端探去，「說人人到。」

艾倫原本要自己走過去攔住外送員，但狄恩卻在此時開口了。

「接下來請交給我。」他的神情看起來很專注，飽含真誠，令原本想拒絕的艾倫嘴角勾起。

「祝你好運。」隨著他的手勢，年輕隊員點點頭，起身跑向披薩車，他與眾人從遠處看著與員工攀談，最後順利唬過對方，伸手接過披薩的狄恩，待車子一開走，艾倫他們隨即跟上去。

「隊長，我剛才替他們支付披薩費用。」狄恩打趣地說。

「這些錢你就跟那群人討吧。」艾倫用大拇指對準緊閉的門，隨後按壓電鈴。

大門不到幾秒就被打開，負責應門的員工，在瞧見他們時笑容整個垮下，狄恩則是把三盒披薩推過去。

「一共是20元」他表示。

員工呆愣愣地接過披薩，絲毫不知道該如何反應，隨後，艾倫用溫和語調回答。

「不好意思，我們正在調查一些事情，如果你不希望捲入其中，請讓我們進去屋內，」從他口袋露出的槍械，以及其他人拿在手裡的武器，促使那名員工懼怕，他不發一語，主動退到旁邊，讓眾人進去，最後艾倫在狄恩接近那名員工時補充，「記得給他20元。」

他們沒有在原地逗留太久，一進去就告自按照先前的隊伍分散開來，試圖各個擊破，奈斯率先切斷主電源，讓員工們必須確認電源情況，最重要的電腦則是有備用電源把守，無法從後台關閉。

「真不敢相信我們進到內部。」奈斯走在長廊上，環視周遭緩緩說道。

「聽起來你似乎非常意外。」艾倫回答。

「也許不是驚訝，而是沒想到煩惱我們多時的問題，原來解決方法並不難。」奈斯安靜呢喃。

「你可以把這點當成是人類通病，」艾倫淡淡訴說，「人們經常花費很多時間在同一件事情上鑽牛角尖，直到最後才發現只要自己適時放手，轉頭往其他方向走，問題就迎刃而解。」

「因為這樣，人類才更加完整。」奈斯迎上艾倫面容，不疾不徐地說。

艾倫拉抬眉毛，「你說對了。」他已經慢慢習慣總是可以適時安慰他的仿生男友。

奈斯的LED在這時大幅偏轉，「我收到訊息，康納已經逮到負責啟動RA9的主管。」

「我們這就過去！」艾倫馬上回答，但就在這時，另一條傳來。

「耶利哥……耶利哥發生暴動！」

「什麼？」艾倫咬牙切齒，感到相當煩躁，但他沒有多餘時間思考，下一秒就做出抉擇。

「我們先去找保管機器的員工。」

無論這是否為聲東擊西的伎倆，他非常清楚，此時自己只希望與奈斯留在這棟房子內，邁向最後一步。


	14. Chapter 14

他們才剛往前走一陣子，艾倫就瞧見男友異狀，但只得眼睜睜望著摯愛眼睛從明亮逐漸轉暗，原有的灰藍頓時染上一片黑色，看起來彷彿失去意識般。

 

「奈斯……奈斯！」艾倫連忙高喊，他望著仿生人雙眼閃過一絲光芒，並眨眨眼。

 

「愛德華，我怕自己撐不了多久，你得快點……」他急忙警告，「有人在控……控制我。」

 

艾倫先是把目光移開，謹慎地朝周遭探去，他並未看見任何人，但多半知道兇手是誰。

 

「是不是RA9被啟動了？」他安靜呢喃，奈斯大力點頭。

 

「他沒有讓所有程式啟動，而是只有針對這棟屋子內，系統裡有RA9的仿生人。」

 

這訊息讓艾倫瞪大眼睛。

 

「這麼說來康納不就——」不到一秒，耳機就傳來和克的說話聲。

 

「不好意思，愛德華，我這邊有點『小忙』，你可能要靠自己了。」他稍微吞嚥緊張，別過頭，朝奈斯方向望去，這次不僅是雙眼失焦，奈斯甚至還把手伸進衣帶內，取出放置在裡頭的左輪，手臂一伸，直接對準他的男友。

 

「奈斯——」他嘗試開口，卻被對方無情打斷。

 

「愛德華．艾倫，你是『上頭』迫切要解決的首要目標，我的任務就是在這邊親手完成這件事。」艾倫沒能理解對方話語裡提及的單位，但奈斯語調冰冷，彷彿化為一台機械，絲毫沒有平日的溫和，他明白對方是被操控，但也未曾想過透過無助言語，試圖喚醒愛人。

 

「你從一開始就想這樣做？」他翹起嘴唇，企圖讓對話延續。

 

奈斯手臂抖動，槍口瞄準艾倫的額頭，「閉嘴！我得盡快完成這件事。」

 

「那就開槍，就這樣讓子彈貫穿我的腦袋，噴出腦漿與鮮血，讓我快速迎接死亡。」他張開雙臂，逐漸往前走，讓槍口牢牢貼住額頭。

 

在這當下，他發現奈斯猶豫了，灰藍眼眸清楚映照出SWAT隊長模樣，握緊扳機的手指在搖晃，顯然艾倫舉止反而讓他不知所措，褐髮男子瞇起眼睛，趁著奈斯不注意，挪動臂膀，一把拍掉左輪，當奈斯轉身要取回槍的當下，他將身子往前傾，用吻觸碰藍眼仿生人的頸部。

 

奈斯全身猛然抖動，嘗試要掙脫，但他越是如此，艾倫的力道便加深，此時確實有人在監控他們，但他寧可把心思放在叫醒身軀被奪走控制權，想要取得機會的愛人。

 

當他第三次用牙齒啃咬被皮膚層蓋過的白皙機體，奈斯發出輕柔呻吟，這讓他想起兩人一起度過的美好夜晚，他稍微收起牙齒，轉動腦袋，在對方耳畔呢喃。

 

「你是不是很想要？」除了這句話，他還把手探進奈斯制服底下，稍微擠壓胸膛。

 

「不——不能在這邊。」奈斯的LED在大幅轉動，神情有些害羞，艾倫頓時明瞭他的男友終於回來，即便如此，他還是得試圖確認。

 

「你現在想要做什麼？」

 

只見奈斯把腦袋別開，企圖閃避艾倫目光，「我希望你能放開我……」

 

艾倫先是愣住，隨後才緩緩把視線往下移動，留意到奈斯的雙腿之間，他瞧見方才舉止，導致彼此有些生理反應，此時，他才猛然鬆開手，往後方退開。

 

「抱歉……我應該適可而止。」他紅著臉致歉，奈斯卻對著他露出微笑。

 

「沒事的，我知道你是為了讓我恢復原有狀態，」他把視線朝不遠處的房間暼去，「現在，他已經失去後盾，連康納也被安德森先生擺平。」

 

艾倫順著對方目光，注視房間，他先次把左輪撈起，還給奈斯，並拿出自己的槍，用手緊握。

 

「我們走。」隨著呼喊，兩人一前一後來到門前。

 

「他打算從備用通道逃走！」當奈斯發出提醒，艾倫馬上抬起腳，用力往前踹，原本就脆弱的門往後彈，艾倫與奈斯同時衝進去。

 

兩把槍直接瞄準把某台機器背在身後，正要試圖闖進書櫃後方小洞的矮小男子。

 

「我——我真的會按下去。」他緊張呼喊，手指對準操控指令的儀器。

 

「有種你就——」艾倫才剛開口，身旁就傳來扣扳機的聲響，一枚子彈劃過儀器，險些觸及到男子皮膚，後者急忙往後退，SWAT隊長不僅眼角餘光打量奈斯。

 

「下一次，我會瞄準你的腦袋。」他改變語調，用稍早面對艾倫時更冷酷的口吻警告。

 

男子全身都在顫抖，手裡的袋子由於拿不穩，整個落在地面上，艾倫沒有因此放鬆警戒，他開口詢問。

 

「除了這台以外，還有其他能夠啟動RA9的開關嗎？」

 

「沒——」

 

「還有一台，」奈斯猛然開口，打斷男子言論，「雖然不在這棟大樓內部，但確實還有一道開關，可以隨意開啟RA9。」

 

「等等，你在講什麼，我完全不知道！」矮小男子大聲反駁，但他無法阻止露出深思模樣的奈斯，艾倫因為愛人話語更為急躁，甩動手臂，大聲怒吼。

 

「究竟是怎樣？」他並不希望自己把氣出在對方身上，只是此時，他更加希望能盡快得知真相。

 

「先生，我沒騙你，這台機器是由我負責保養跟操作，我絲毫不知道有另一台的存在。」話音剛落，奈斯也快速進行掃描。

 

「他沒撒謊，」仿生人扭頭望著褐髮男子，「雖然這聽起來很像試圖脫罪的說法，但根據他的生理反應，還有手機內通訊紀錄，除了這台機器以外，他一無所知。」

 

「這麼說來，我們還沒走到最後。」艾倫感覺沮喪。

 

他望著藍眼仿生人邁開腳步，毫不猶豫就走到機器面前，「未必如此。」他凝視艾倫，下一秒，就褪除皮膚層，直接觸碰被摔在地面上，還能繼續使用的機器。

 

「奈斯！」艾倫忍不住大喊。

 

「他應該是要嘗試找尋兩台機器連結的數據資料，藉此讀取另一台位置。」矮小工程師安靜解釋。

 

艾倫並不想裡會背後原因，他只是奔跑過去，伸手扶住仿生伴侶，「該死，你不該將自己當成賭注。」他相當焦慮，憎恨自己除了在旁邊窮緊張，無法替對方分擔絲毫壓力，奈斯雙眼快速閃過光束，全身都在抖動，LED瘋狂轉動，彷彿即將損壞。

 

「讀取時間大概需要五分鐘，就算久一點也只要七分鐘左右……」工程師過於平靜的口吻，在他聽來是另一種憂愁，即便在這個地步，仿生人們仍然被某些傢伙視為替人類賣命的機器，終於，他忍無可忍，尚未等對方講完，就別過頭凶狠大喊。

 

「住嘴！」

 

工程師愣住，眉頭稍稍皺起，看起來對於他有所不滿，但視線在留意到艾倫手裡的槍械時，馬上吞嚥緊張，乖乖把嘴閉上。

 

「愛——愛德華……」在這當下，奈斯傾吐的話語，無疑是種安慰，SWAT隊長連忙低頭湊近男友。

 

「你現在感覺如何？」他迅速拋出問題。

 

「我很好，」奈斯輕搖腦袋，「先不管這件事了，我剛才連接到另一台機器。」

 

艾倫瞪大雙眼，死命凝視奈斯的灰藍雙眸，等待答案。

 

「機器就在……」隨著驚訝，奈斯說出讓他更為詫異的地點。

 

「耶利哥。」

 

「不會吧？」那名工程師，反倒率先幫艾倫表達內心最大想法。

 

* * *

 

 

艾倫急忙跑向外頭時，正巧其他人也離開大樓，經過簡略說明情況，漢克就主動表示自己要把警車借給艾倫。

「我可以開自己的車。」他指向放置於另一側的轎車。

「現在交通亂成一團，凡是需要電力操控的機器全都故障，開警車能夠讓你更加通行無阻。」這句話來自於康納。

「但警車塞不下我們所有人。」艾倫急忙指出。

「隊長，前往耶利哥這件事就交給你，」狄恩負責傳達所有成員的心聲，他在艾倫還沒回應前，目光朝奈斯飄去，「奈斯，隊長是個很棒的人，你的選擇完全正確。」

「但是——」艾隆仍舊要繼續反駁，但不遠處傳來的聲響，打斷他的聲音，SWAT隊長先是愣住，隨後別過頭往身後探去，雙眼在瞧見真實情況時猛然睜大。

那是一群帶著憤怒神情的人，所有人手裡都拿著槍械，整齊劃一地走向這棟大樓，隨後，艾倫發現人群中有些人長相幾乎相同，而且身穿的衣服樣式變化不大。

「他們是仿生人？」他忍不住提問。

「沒錯，有很多都是平時跟我很要好的鄰居。」傑瑞回答。

「但怎麼會挑這時候跑來……」此時，艾倫眉頭整個緊皺，輕聲呢喃，「難道他們都是RA9信徒？」

「雖然我並不了解所有仿生人信仰，但這似乎是唯一解答。」康納在旁邊補充。

「該死，雷夫！」從群眾裡發現愛人的身影的傑瑞，瘋狂大吼，艾倫沿著對方視線探去，一顆金色腦袋從大批人群中露出來，但他沒能瞧見臉，艾倫猜想傑瑞八成是直接掃描才得知對方身分。

「我們該怎麼讓眾人停止？」漢克急忙詢問。

「實際上，沒辦法，」康納把手探進制服內，取出手槍，俐落地拉開保險，「只能正面迎戰。」

與康納作出同樣反應的傑瑞補充說明，「他們是因為放在耶利哥的機器關係才會失控，你們必須把機器關閉，甚至於銷毀，才能阻擋這一切。」語畢，他就拔足朝眾人奔去。

SWAT隊伍成員也跟隨上去，保持沉默許久的萊德，在離去前輕拍艾倫肩膀表達支持，然後就快速跑開。

「愛德華，」被漢克叫住的艾倫扭過頭，「接好。」隨著話語，他接住中年警探拋過來的車鑰匙，他凝視用手保護康納，一前一後奔向眾多仿生人的漢克，隨後才深呼吸，視線瞥向奈斯。

「剩下我們還沒行動了。」

「我已經做好準備。」奈斯堅毅表示。

艾倫用食指勾起鑰匙圈，在雙方的臉頰面前輕微搖晃，「我也是。」

若不是雙方已經開打，有幾枚子彈飛越戰場，險些攻擊到兩人，跑向警車的過程能更加順利與快速，在艾倫終於關好車門，發動老舊汽車當下，依然有子彈毫不留情地襲擊車體。

「坐好了。」他提醒著奈斯，乖巧待在副駕駛座，連安全帶都有繫好的仿生人大力點頭。

艾倫轉動方向盤，把汽車往後退開些，隨後踩踏油門，帶著男友加快速度離開現場，藉由後照鏡，他瞧見其他人衝著他們點頭，透過動作，把祝福傳遞給負責重要任務的他們。

 

* * *

「幹！」艾倫差點就撞上一名從路邊衝出來的人，他把注意力轉向那名路人，差點害他出車禍的罪魁禍首轉身，掄起拳頭用力敲擊車窗，不等對方敲第二次，他立即搖下車窗，嘗試了解對方來意。

「廣場上到處都是仿生人，他們失去控制，那群瘋子抓狂似地要抓某個人，警察先生，請你盡快過去處理！」艾倫皺起眉頭，試圖追問。

「他們為什麼會出現在廣場？」

「說是要找人，是在搜索某個名為RK900的背叛者。」男子急忙回應。

艾倫緩緩把視線轉移到奈斯身上，用空出來的手輕柔拉起對方手掌，並扭頭朝路人說道，「請暫時躲到安全地方，我會盡快解決問題。」

男子急忙點頭，轉身就離開了，艾倫淡淡表示。

「你是不是知道機器的正確位置？」他有著全然把握，認為自己伴侶相當清楚答案，果真，奈斯點點頭。

「機器目前在耶利哥。」

艾倫壓低聲音，「有人攜帶它過去？」

「不，」奈斯搖頭，「正確來講，是 **機器自己** 試圖要找尋我的蹤跡。」

_ 機器自己？ _ 即便沒有親眼目睹，光從這句話艾倫就能猜到正確答案。

「那台機器依附在其中一名仿生人身上？」這是他頭一個想到的猜測。

「愛德華，」奈斯語氣中多了一股悲傷，「RA9本身就是AI，卡姆斯基肯定沒料到，自己創造一組原本就有自我意識的程式。」

這離艾倫有些遙遠，直到幾秒鐘後，他才安靜詢問。

「那麼，該怎麼做才能確實阻止它？」

「我不知道能否承受，自己很有可能變成耶利哥的罪人……」由於緊張，奈斯的LED瘋狂轉動，艾隆傾身，用手擁抱住愛人。

「無論如何，我都會選擇陪伴在你身旁。」奈斯逐漸閉上雙眸，腦袋稍微挪動，溫和在艾倫耳畔訴說，才剛說完，艾倫就堅定做出答覆。

「我知道了！」

他沒有說太多，只是轉身緊握方向盤，繼續未完的任務，雖然他沒講明，但彼此都了解，若依照計畫進行，等同於把他們兩人推向聲譽毀滅的境界，無可挽回。

這對情侶打著要共同墜落的想法，前往終點站。

* * *

 

 

耶利哥內部亂成一鍋，艾倫還沒通過柵欄，就率先瞧見門口被炸出一個洞，手端火箭筒的諾絲在他們出現時扭頭大吼。

「這邊很危險，快離開！」砲火掀起她的長髮，從話語中能聽出這名女子有多焦慮。

「我們是來阻止這場災難的。」奈斯代替男友回答。

「阻止？要怎麼做？」諾絲稍微把火箭筒放下來，皺起眉頭。

「仔細聽我說，諾絲，我需要你疏散耶利哥裡還沒被RA9控制的居民。」奈斯平靜表示。

「之後你會讓那些被操縱的人們恢復正常嗎？」女性仿生人的語氣有些著急，試圖要弄清答案。

奈斯不禁垂下眼，「這點我也無法肯定。」

「你他媽——」諾絲一把扔下火箭筒，作勢要痛毆奈斯，幸好，這舉動被艾倫及時阻擋。

「我們現在沒閒功夫為這種事爭吵，小姐，我知道你難以承受，但這是他找能唯一讓傷害減到最小的方案。」這句提醒仍舊讓諾絲不滿，但她鬆開手，用手扶住太陽穴，閉上眼睛開始傳送訊息。

仿生人傳達消息極為迅速，沒多久就有大批仿生人抵達門口，聚集在諾絲身邊。

「接下來你們要怎麼做？」諾絲疑惑詢問。

已經與奈斯回到車上的艾倫簡略表示。

「廣場，我們要去廣場關閉RA9。」他沒有耗費任何力氣解釋RA9在廣場的原因，話音剛落，就把車子往前開。

 

* * *

 

 

「我有看見你們表現，真是優秀。」果真，卡姆斯基就在先前與他們的見面地點迎接兩人。

艾倫拉開車門，奈斯也跟著下車，與愛人漫步到仿生人之父面前。

「你在幕後觀察整個社會多久了？」艾倫喃喃詢問。

「從開始使用這副機體起，畢竟沒有太多事要煩惱，我得想辦法打發時間。」中年男子靠在自己的雕像邊回答。

「但仿生人們過得很好，你完全不需要干涉。」SWAT隊長皺眉，指出疑慮。

「也許吧，不過很多事情向來一體兩面，我看過太多仿生人在無助之下跑來雕像面前，詢問我單純創造，卻沒給予目標這回事，對於未來束手無策的居民很多，這也是我從旁協助原因。」卡姆斯基開始走動，站在艾倫的正對面，一如他們彼此立場。

「他們需要的是心理醫生，或是能夠給予建議的人，不是RA9，當初你不也親手替克洛伊移除RA9，為何最後又重蹈覆轍？」艾倫右手握緊成拳頭狀，從眼角餘光，他瞧見從另一方找尋機會的奈斯，雖說並不想進行這場對話，但為了成功，他得不斷講述，企圖與卡姆斯基硬碰硬。

「我承認自己錯了，就連克洛伊也在失去RA9時經歷多次低潮，況且，若不是RA9，我沒辦法用這副身體安然活下來。」卡姆斯基解除手掌皮膚層，露出底下的銀白機體，艾倫因為對方言論猛然瞪大雙眼。

「你……你是因為RA9才活下來？不會吧！」他拔高音量，試圖從卡姆斯基雙眼裡找到一絲假話，但他失敗了，仿生人看起來相當堅定。

「也許你認為超乎現實，但最初我用仿生機體生活時碰到諸多不便，最後是在朝系統輸入RA9後，情況才逐漸獲得改善，我開始明白要如何處理仿生人問題，以及當個稱稱職仿生人。」他在這時忽然轉身，視線從艾倫挪動到奈斯身上，後者彷彿觸電般往旁邊一摔，卻無法用雙腿的力量重新站起身。

「奈斯！」艾倫大吼，他感到憤怒。

「愛德華，我……」仿生人輕眨灰藍眼睛，沒能把話說下去。

艾倫發現自己在無意識中取起槍，瞄準卡姆斯基，大量想法在腦海中飄過，但他只在乎奈斯，男子無法得知開槍後的結果，此時最好辦法，是強迫意圖靠近奈斯的男子停止走動，他在卡姆斯基開口前扣下扳機，凝視穿透空氣，直接飛向仿生人的子彈，在攻擊瞬間，他才發現位置偏移原本目標很多，起初向對準腳部，最終，子彈卻直接插在卡姆斯基的胸膛，那正是脈搏調節的位置。

卡姆斯基伸手摀住胸膛，試圖要阻止瘋狂流出釱的身體，藍色液體自嘴角流出，他扭過頭，死命瞪著艾倫。

「你竟敢……」但他還沒說話，就往前方撲倒。

艾倫謹慎地舉著槍，試圖走向奈斯，「現在有辦法站起來嗎？」

趴在地面的奈斯試圖抽動腿部，「好多了，剛才因為卡姆斯基影響RA9的緣故，我才會暫時失去移動雙腿能力。」

在艾倫伸手把奈斯抱起來時，從另一側傳來腳步聲，他皺起眉頭，謹慎地朝聲音來源探去，奈斯則緊握手槍等待著，但實際出現的人，讓他跟藍眼仿生人都相當意外。

「你——你是克洛伊？」艾倫甚至還轉頭看著雕像試圖確認。

奈斯則是詫異到連一個字都說不出來。

那名有著金黃色頭髮，身穿與雕像完全相同服飾的女性仿生人點點頭，並漫步到卡姆斯基面前，逕自說著，「他早就在將意識上傳到機體那天起，就跨入死亡，屬於人類的那面逐漸被佔領，全身僅剩一堆電子數據，即便他認為是自己在操控身體，卻還是沒能改變RA9才是主宰思考的關鍵。」

奈斯在此時詢問，「我剛才感受到被RA9影響的仿生人全都失去意識，他們……之後會醒來嗎？」

克洛伊輕柔回答，「大概過了一天左右，他們會在失去RA9影響期間的所有數據，經過一陣子缺失的數據會逐漸恢復，但我無法保證能全數回來。」

「RA9對於我的影響有多少？」一旁的艾倫抖了下身體，視線瞄準克洛伊，等待答案。

「我只能說非常龐大，奈斯，你幾乎是利用RA9的力量才擁有現在這套系統，大約一小時後你會昏厥過去，並在記憶完全空白的情況下甦醒，除非——」

「除非怎樣？」SWAT隊長大聲詢問。

克洛伊變魔術似地，從懷裡取出兩枚戒指，走到兩人面前，伸手把戒指遞給艾倫。

「現在，只能靠這枚戒指，戒指能夠同步彼此訊息，只要你們堅持不拿下來，奈斯就能始終記得一切，這是把傷害降至最低的機會。」

艾倫用手指輕撫戒指，別過頭望著懷裡的男友，「你願意這樣做嗎？」

奈斯咧嘴一笑，「當然。」

艾倫也沒有猶豫，他將其中一枚遞給奈斯，並挽起對方手掌，奈斯也拉住他的手掌，雙方把戒指用手指扣住，緊密望著彼此。

克洛伊在旁邊打趣地說道，「我是不是應該充當牧師？」

他們不發一語，只是衝著彼此微笑，接著順利把戒指滑入伴侶的無名指。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯在戴上戒指後沒多久就陷入昏睡，如同克洛伊的說明，經過一天才終於清醒，雖然因為強迫把RA9從系統抽離緣故，奈斯有一陣子出現系統不穩跡象，但這問題終於在不久後，透過戒指協助，輸入這段時間在SWAT與艾倫相處過程後獲得改善。

剩餘的日子非常平靜，完全沒有一起重大案件，若不是他們還需要跑去支援由於RA9後遺症，遊蕩到底特律的幾名仿生人，艾倫甚至會以為自己只是普通上班族。

而人類想暗殺馬庫斯的計畫，也在RA9消失後飽嚐失敗，殺手組織被殲滅，這令待在SWAT裡的艾倫更家加所事事，但同時感到很高興，終於沒有人能阻礙他與奈斯維繫情感，除了……

「愛德華，今天是我在底特律滿一個月的日子。」對著鏡子換穿正式西裝的奈斯淡淡說道。

「看來我得跟你道別。」艾倫拉著領帶，緩緩回應。

「也許，完全不必這樣做，」奈斯轉過身，雙眼緊密盯著艾倫，「愛德華，最初我之所以會來這邊是為了交流，但並不表示一個月期滿就得結束合作。」

艾倫的碧綠雙眼回望奈斯，「也就是說，我們還能當搭檔？」

「不單單如此。」奈斯舉起手，亮出上頭的戒指，雖然樸素，但也大肆宣告他們關係。

艾倫發現自己微笑了，對於奈斯這番話，感到真心喜悅，他隨即傾身，把雙唇貼上去，與奈斯在全身鏡前甜蜜接吻。

 

* * *

 

 

他們終究還是在馬庫斯與華倫總統協議完後分開一星期，當奈斯再度出現在SWAT門口，引起極大騷動，艾倫小隊是第一個跑過去迎接的，利用放假時間跑來跟艾倫開始閒聊的萊德是第二個朝奈斯面帶微笑，最後，艾倫遠離喋喋不休的萊德，從不遠處凝視奈斯。

後者推開眾人，小跑步奔向艾倫。

「歡迎你成為SWAT的一份子，我的愛人。」SWAT隊長壓低聲音輕喚。

奈斯咧嘴一笑，當他們用握手昭告新合作關係時，兩枚銀白色戒指，在雙方的無名指上發出璀璨光芒。


End file.
